In Darkness
by KnightOwl17
Summary: Merlin was right to feel uneasy about the arrival of another royal family in Camelot. Something always seemed to happen when visitors came. But Merlin never could have guessed that the consequences of this particular visit would be so severe. How on earth will he be able to fulfill his destiny now? (This story contains lots of Merlin whump. Friendship only. No slash.)
1. Visitors are Coming

Merlin sighed as he wandered down the hall, lagging slightly behind Arthur as the two of them made their way towards the courtyard, where they would soon be greeting some visitors, the royal family of Varelia, and welcoming them to Camelot.

"Come on, Merlin! Keep up. What is wrong with you today?" Arthur glanced over his shoulder as he walked, glaring at his manservant.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Arthur," Merlin said, the irritation clear in his voice. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Well, wake up. I don't want you slouching when we meet King Phillip."

"Yes, _sire_." Merlin's tone oozed sarcasm.

Arthur ignored it. "And couldn't you have smartened up a bit? Worn something a bit more…?"

"A bit more what, Arthur? We don't all have the luxury of an entire wardrobe full of fancy clothes, you know."

Arthur didn't respond. He knew that Merlin's surly mood had everything to do with the visitors to Camelot. Truth be told, he felt just as uneasy. Something never failed to happen when people came to visit. He had had to deal with everything from love spells to assassination attempts. It didn't seem to matter who was visiting. Something _always_ happened.

But Varelia was one of Camelot's closest allies. And King Phillip was a great man. Arthur didn't expect any problems from him.

His son, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. Arthur feared the day that King Phillip died and left his kingdom to his heir, Prince James. James was around the same age as Arthur, and the two had spent a lot of time together years ago when the Varelian royals made frequent trips to Camelot. Those trips had stopped, however, after the death of Phillip's frail and sickly wife, Queen Isobel; the devastated King choosing to stay within the walls of his own kingdom for the last several years. It had been a surprise to Arthur to receive word recently that Phillip wanted to visit again, and he had of course extended the invitation.

But thinking about James, Arthur had to suppress a groan. Even as a young boy, Arthur could hardly stand James. He could admit that he himself had been arrogant and obnoxious back then, a prat, as Merlin would say. But he had been downright angelic compared to James. The Varelian Prince's temper tantrums had been something to behold. He'd scream so loud that the entire castle seemed to be filled with the blood-curdling sound. For days afterwards, members of the guard and staff could be heard muttering under their breath that their ears were still ringing.

As he grew older, James' tantrums subsided, as it was no longer an acceptable form of behavior for a boy of his age, and a future king, no less. But he became increasingly violent, taking his frustrations out on anyone around him who seemed to be weaker than he. It was not uncommon to see several of the Varelian servants sporting black eyes and bruised faces.

It made Arthur feel sick. But he would have none of it on this visit. As the King now, it was his job to protect those who were weaker than him. And if he saw James harassing any of the staff that he had brought along with him from Varelia, he would not hesitate to say something.

Of course, it was entirely possible that James had grown out of his violent tendencies by now, right? It had been several years, after all. Arthur himself had changed a lot since their last encounter. What if James had, too? Arthur shook his head. He knew better.

"Exactly how long is this visit going to be?" Merlin asked, catching up to Arthur at last.

"A couple of weeks."

Merlin sighed again.

"They are our allies, Merlin. We need to show that we value that friendship. So please, be respectful when you're around them. And don't try to be too clever. Just keep your nose down."

"You mean, become a bootlicker?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not asking you to become George or anything, but just to become- slightly less-_ Merlin._"

This made Merlin laugh. "Alright, fine. I'll try to tone down my "_merliness"_ for the next couple of weeks, at least around the royals. But don't go expecting any special treatment for yourself. I still won't hesitate to drag you out of bed in the morning if I have to."

Arthur turned and took a quick swing at Merlin's head, Merlin just managing to duck out of the way in time.

"So what are they like?" Merlin asked, as they finally reached the door that opened onto the courtyard. "Anything I should know before meeting them?" Merlin had never met the Varelian royal family, their last visit having been the year before Merlin's arrival in Camelot.

Arthur paused before opening the door to the outside world. Finally he said, in a low and serious voice,

"Stay away from James."


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed my story so far. It hasn't even been posted for a day yet, and I am already getting so much support. You guys are awesome! I know this chapter is really short and there isn't a whole lot to it, but it was originally supposed to be the rest of Chapter 1, only it got to be really late last night when I was typing, and so I decided to just end it where I did and post the rest of it today. Most of my chapters should have a bit more substance to them, though. I can't make any promises as to how often I'll update this story. I can only say that I will do so whenever I can. Rest assured though, that I already have the majority of this story mapped out, and so there is zero chance of me abandoning this story. I couldn't if I wanted to, because it just won't leave my brain alone. But anyway, on with the tale!**

**Oh and P.S. I don't mean to give anyone a horrible shock or anything, but I don't own Merlin. Sad, but true.**

* * *

"Stay away from James."

Merlin didn't get a chance to reply before the door was thrown open and the bright sunlight blinded him for a moment. Then Arthur stepped out into the courtyard, and Merlin followed, standing just behind the king on the bottom step of the entrance to the castle, the knights having already arrived and standing at attention on the upper steps.

They only had to stand there for a few moments before the clip-clop of many horses' hooves announced the arrival of the guests. King Phillip rode out in front, mounted on a beautiful black horse, his long blue cloak draping over the creature's strong body. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. His skin was tanned, as though he spent much of his time outdoors. And on top of his head was an ornate golden crown.

Riding just behind Phillip were two others, a young man and woman, each bearing a close resemblance to the king. The man had a severe look on his face, however, whereas the woman's was soft, closer to Phillip's expression.

The three of them were surrounded by guards who trotted alongside them in silence. The group came to a stop before Arthur and his knights, and both kings nodded to each other in greeting.

"Welcome to Camelot, King Phillip," Arthur called out.

"Arthur," Phillip replied warmly, sliding off of his horse and stepping close to shake hands. "_King_ Arthur now, too. You were just a young prince the last time I was here."

Arthur smiled. "The time has flown by."

"Indeed it has. Of course you will remember my children," he indicated the young man and woman behind him, who had also dismounted and now stood to either side of their father. "James and Catherine," he briefly introduced the two.

Catherine immediately stepped forward. "It's been too long, Arthur. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," Arthur replied, inclining his head towards her.

"But where is the Queen?" Catherine asked. "I was so looking forward to meeting her."

"Guinevere is away right now, visiting a friend who is ill. She should be back within the week, however. So you shall meet her, don't worry."

Catherine smiled and then it was her brother's turn to step forward.

"Arthur," he said, holding his hand out. Arthur took it, giving a quick nod.

"James."

Phillip chuckled. "The trouble you two used to get into. Had me practically pulling my hair out."

James smirked, but Arthur frowned. Merlin wasn't quite sure what to make of this exchange, but he felt uneasy. What sort of trouble was Phillip talking about? And hadn't Arthur just warned him to stay away from the Prince? Merlin started to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he decided, as the knights began to disperse, and the horses were led off to the stables, that for once he was going to listen to Arthur.


	3. Of Feasts and Painful Memories

**A/N: I wanted to get this out tonight because it may be a few days until I'm able to update again. (Although I sincerely hope not. I'm having way too much fun writing this.) Anyway, I wanted to make a quick note that I changed the rating of this story from K+ to T, because I realized that that is probably going to be a more suitable rating by the time this story is complete. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm not used to having so many people read my stories. Usually, I only allow my sister to read what I've written, so this is an entirely new experience for me, and so far I have been overwhelmed by the positive support. **

**Now, before this author's note gets even more annoyingly long, on to Chapter 3! (And I still don't own Merlin)**

* * *

All through the welcoming feast, Merlin quietly observed the visiting royals from his station behind Arthur's chair. Both Phillip and Catherine were animated, regaling tales to Arthur and the other nobles, laughing and smiling throughout the event. Prince James, however, seemed withdrawn. He only spoke when his father or Catherine sought out a reaction from him, and even then, a grunt or a stiff nod seemed to be his only form of response.

James spent most of the feast glaring around the room in a moody silence, but if anyone noticed the look of pure anger burning in his gaze, they ignored it. Merlin saw it whenever the prince turned his head to the side, and each time it happened, his stomach clenched with a fear he could not explain.

About halfway through the feast, Merlin found that he was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped nearly a foot in the air when the man he was intently studying suddenly gave a barking command.

"Nicholas!" James growled.

A young boy who was standing a few feet to Merlin's right hurried forward towards the Prince, a pitcher of wine clutched tightly in his shaking hands.

James held out his goblet, and the young boy filled it, looking like a startled rabbit.

Arthur eyed the boy curiously. "New manservant, James?" he asked over his own goblet. "Whatever happened to your old one? Graham, wasn't it? He served you for years."

James' eyes narrowed in distaste. "Still does, the worthless imbecile. I ought to get rid of him."

"Now, James," Phillip reprimanded, having heard his son from his place on the other side of Arthur. "Graham is a loyal and trustworthy servant. He's been with you since you were ten."

James rolled his eyes. "You would think he'd have learned how to be a halfway decent servant by now then, wouldn't you?"

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"Clumsy oaf took a nasty tumble down the stairs. He was carrying my armor, too! You should have seen the dents!"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Not even Arthur would be more concerned about dented armor if someone had injured themselves falling down the stairs. Merlin was liking this visiting prince less and less by the second.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"He'll live," James replied, sounding as though he really didn't care one way or the other. "He was too injured to make the trip, though."

"I see," Arthur said, taking a sip from his goblet.

"And you, Arthur?" James asked, suddenly looking behind him and giving Merlin a look that was somewhere between a twisted smirk and a sneer. "It seems that you have gained a replacement, as well."

Merlin instinctively took a step back and averted his gaze, trying to look anywhere but at the prince.

"What's your name, boy?" James demanded.

Merlin felt slightly offended at being referred to as a "boy", and was sure that this would translate in the glare he shot at the prince.

Sensing danger, Arthur quickly intervened. "_Merlin_ has been my manservant for several years now."

"Oh?" James turned backed to Arthur. "Is he just as incompetent as the last one? He certainly looks it."

"James!" Catherine cried, before King Phillip could admonish his son. "What is wrong with you?"

James shrugged, noting the questioning glares of his father and sister. "Just tired." he said at last. "Please accept my apology, Arthur," he drawled out in a tone that suggested that he was anything but sorry.

Arthur just waved the matter away with his hand, clearly wanting the issue to be dropped. "It's fine. We'll speak no more of it," he replied in a tight voice. And so there was no more mention of manservants at the feast that night.

The rest of the feast passed by slowly, and Merlin stood fuming behind Arthur, still angry at James' insult. He made sure to step forward from time to time to fill Arthur's goblet, but otherwise stood back and passed the time by imagining different ways he could curse the Prince of Varelia. He felt his magic flow to his fingertips, eager to escape and attack James, but there was no way Merlin was going to blow his cover on this man. He wasn't worth it.

Merlin noticed how James kept shooting glares at nearly everyone in the room: the knights, the nobles, his sister Catherine who was sharing a laugh with some noble whose name Merlin couldn't remember. It made Merlin feel uncomfortable, and he was relieved when Arthur finally announced that it was time to retire for the night.

He followed Arthur down the hallway towards the king's chambers, both of them silent, exhausted from the day's events.

Upon reaching his chambers, Arthur let out a sigh of relief and flung the door open. Once inside, he immediately removed his crown and set it on the table, running a hand over his face as he did so.

"So…" Merlin began, after a moment of awkward silence. "The king seems nice. Princess Catherine, too."

"Yes," Arthur replied simply.

"And James," Merlin's voice quickly turned sarcastic, "Has he always been so…..cheerful?"

Arthur let out a humorless laugh. "As long as I can remember." He replied, matching Merlin's tone. "That's just the way he is." Arthur moved over to the changing screen and walked behind it to change out of his formal wear, passing each piece of clothing over the top of the screen to Merlin as he did so.

"Before in the courtyard, " Merlin said, through the barrier, "King Phillip said that you and James used to get into a lot of trouble together."

"Yes, we did," Arthur replied.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Hand me my trousers, would you?" Arthur asked impatiently.

Merlin retrieved one of the pairs of trousers that Arthur wore to bed every night and handed them to his master over the screen. "Well?" he pressed.

Arthur scoffed. "Just a bunch of stupid pranks, really. We would lean out over the battlements and pour buckets of cold water on top of the on-duty guards. Or sometimes we would loosen the saddle straps of some noble's horse, and howl with laughter when they would slide right off their mounts."

Merlin nodded. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Arthur said, as he emerged from behind the screen wearing the trousers, ready for bed.

"Before, you warned me to stay away from James. I was just sort of wondering why."

Arthur shook his head. "There were certain _things_ that James used to do on his own, that I refused to take part in."

"Like what?"

Arthur sighed. He didn't really want to talk about what had happened in the past, but if it would get Merlin to steer clear of the prince, then he supposed it was probably the best thing to do.

"He, uh…" Arthur began. "He enjoyed beating up the servants."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"One time," Arthur continued, swallowing hard, "I walked in on him beating one of the young stable boys to a bloody pulp. I ran to get Gaius as quickly as I could." Arthur closed his eyes at the memory. "He was beaten so bad, that Gaius was sure that the kid wasn't going to make it. By some miracle, he survived. But his family chose to move away after that. Can't say I blame them."

"Did James get into any trouble?" Merlin asked, horrified.

"None."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because my father refused to allow King Phillip or Queen Isobel to find out about the incident. He feared it would cause a rift between our two kingdoms, and so he ordered me and Gaius to keep our mouths shut about the whole thing. After that day, though, I tried to avoid James as much as I could. I'll never forget the image of that young boy, Seth I think his name was, just lying there as good as dead on the floor of the stables."

Merlin was silent for a moment. "You don't think he would do something like that again, do you?"

Arthur gave Merlin a piercing look."Just stay away from him, okay?" Arthur said. Then, after a moment, "And that's not a request, Merlin. That's an order."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, sire." And for once, there was no sarcasm in that reply. Merlin wanted Arthur to know that he fully intended to follow this order.

Arthur visibly relaxed, satisfied with Merlin's response. "Good. Now go, Merlin. Get some sleep. You can do the laundry in the morning. After you deliver my breakfast _on time."_

"You say that as though I'm ever _not_ on time," Merlin said, flashing a huge grin at his master.

Arthur cuffed Merlin around the head.

"Ow!" Merlin rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand, the other still holding the bundle of clothes that Arthur had just changed out of.

"_That_ wasn't even funny, Merlin." Arthur replied, although he too was smiling.

Merlin grumbled as he made his way to the door, dumping the king's laundry in the basket that sat beside the entrance. He would pick it up and take it to the washing room tomorrow.

"Good night, sire." Merlin said, as he left the chambers.

Arthur yawned in response. "Good night."


	4. Dirty Clothes and a Tiny Bit of Magic

**A/N: So, as it turns out, writing fanfiction is _way_ more fun than doing Chemistry homework, which is why I'm updating today, and not a few days from now like I originally stated. I did manage to get _most_ of my homework done though, a true accomplishment considering I spent so much time typing this chapter yesterday. So here it is. Chapter 4!**

* * *

Merlin awoke with a start as his bedroom door was flung open against the wall. Fearing for a moment that Arthur would be standing in the doorway, Merlin bolted up into a seated position, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. It took a moment for his eyesight to adjust, especially with the sunlight streaming in through the window. However, when he was finally able to make out the familiar outline of the old physician, he let out a sigh of relief and allowed his head to flop back down on the pillow.

"Gaius," he said, yawning. "It's only you."

"Only me, Merlin?" Gaius' tone indicated annoyance. "You're going to be late with Arthur's breakfast, _again._ Now I suggest you get a move on, or I'll set the King on you myself."

"No need for that," Merlin grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he was now sitting on the edge of the mattress. "No doubt Arthur will be upset with me about something, whether I'm late or not."

"Well let's try for "not", today, shall we?" Gaius asked, making his way out of Merlin's room. "Now get dressed, and I'll make you a quick breakfast."

Merlin sighed and stood up, stretching his arms and yawning. Then he crossed to the door and closed it so that he could get dressed.

In the next room, Gaius was ladling some porridge into a bowl when Merlin emerged from his room, fully dressed but still looking half asleep.

"Long day, yesterday?" Gaius asked, placing the porridge in front of Merlin as the warlock took a seat on the bench at the table.

Merlin nodded. "I hate feasts."

Gaius laughed. "They're not that bad, Merlin."

"I have to just _stand_ there for hours, only moving when Arthur's cup is about to run dry."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Well, where were _you_ last night, then?" Merlin asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Taking care of an ill child in the lower town."

"All night? Will the child be okay?"

Gaius nodded, then sighed. "The illness really wasn't all that serious."

"So you _were _avoiding the feast."

"Yes, Merlin. I was. I am getting far too old to be attending banquets at all hours of the night. I stayed with the ailing child for a while, and then I decided to go straight to bed."

Merlin frowned. "I wish I could have just gone to bed. Then I wouldn't have had to stand and stare at _Prince James_ all night." Merlin put as much venom into the name as he could manage.

Gaius stiffened at the mention of the prince. "He hasn't been causing any trouble, I hope?"

Merlin shook his head, stirring his porridge absently with his spoon. "Arthur told me about the stable boy."

Gaius sighed sadly. "I was almost unable to save the boy."

Merlin met Gaius' gaze. "Magic?"

Gaius nodded. "I had no other choice. I couldn't just let him die."

There was silence for a few moments before Gaius spoke up again. "Perhaps the prince has changed since then. Grown up."

"Perhaps," Merlin said, unconvinced.

"You don't think so?"

"You should have seen the look in his eyes, Gaius. It was just… pure anger. Hatred aimed at everyone and everything he looked at."

"Arthur best keep an eye on him then," Gaius replied. "And _you_ best get a move on. You'll almost certainly be late now." Gaius snatched the half-eaten porridge away from Merlin, who had stopped eating and was simply staring at the bowl.

Merlin jumped up, remembering that he had a job to do. "Right. See you later, Gaius," he called on his way out the door.

Merlin ran as fast as he could to the kitchens, dodging and weaving his way through the stream of other servants who were now milling the halls. When he finally stopped just inside the entrance, clutching at a stitch in his side, he looked up to see several of the kitchen workers staring at him with raised eyebrows. No words needed to be said. One of them simply held out the tray of food to him, and he smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Merlin," said Abigail, the one who had handed him the tray. Her voice was slightly exasperated, but she wore a smile nonetheless.

On his way out, Merlin caught sight of Nicholas, James' servant, coming into the kitchens. The boy looked terrified.

"Nicholas?" he asked.

The boy jumped, startled.

"Sorry," Merlin said. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you here for the prince's breakfast?"

Nicholas nodded.

Merlin smiled, and pointed behind him. "Just ask Abigail to help you. She'll set you up."

Nicholas gave the tiniest of smiles. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Merlin said, heading once more for the door. But something out of the corner of his eye made him stop. One of the sleeves of Nicholas' shirt had come up slightly as the boy made to move forward, and Merlin caught sight of a bruised wrist.

"How did you get that?" Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Nicholas followed his gaze and then quickly pulled down his sleeve again. "I was climbing a tree with my sister back home, and I fell."

"Oh." Merlin gazed suspiciously at the boy for a long moment.

"Um...I need to be getting back...to my master soon…He doesn't like it when I'm late." Nicholas said quietly.

Merlin shook himself. "Yes, of course. I need to go as well."

Nicholas nodded and continued over to Abigail. Merlin watched him for another moment, and then made his way out of the kitchens and towards Arthur's chambers.

Merlin thought about telling Arthur. He didn't believe for one second that Nicholas had fallen out of a tree.

But what if he had? What if Merlin was just being paranoid after hearing about the stable boy incident? Just because Nicholas had a bruise, that did not mean that James had caused it. There was no evidence, no proof. Even still, Merlin thought, as he neared Arthur's chambers, he was going to keep an eye on Nicholas. He wouldn't tell Arthur right away. There was little the King could do without evidence. But if Merlin saw anything else to suggest that James was abusing Nicholas, he would tell Arthur immediately.

"Good morning, _Mer_lin," a voice drawled out as Merlin entered the King's chambers.

"Arthur! You're awake. And…dressed."

"Yes...I am. Now what was that you were saying last night about _never_ being late?"

Merlin shrugged. "Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose."

Merlin almost wasn't quick enough to dodge the goblet that was launched at his head.

"Hey! You're going to make me drop your breakfast! Unless you'd rather not eat this morning?"

"You really are the most useless servant ever, aren't you Merlin?"

"Well, it's not as though I _asked _for this job, _sire._ If I remember correctly, I wasn't even given a choice in the matter."

"That makes two of us." Arthur shot back.

"Well, feel free to sack me at any time, _sire_."

Arthur glared at Merlin, glancing at him up and down. "Feel free to _quit_ at any time, _Mer_lin," he said at last.

The two of them then engaged in one of their silent staring contests. Merlin knew he would lose. Sure he could use a bit of magic to keep his eyes from blinking, but then how would he explain the changing color of his eyes to Arthur? Knowing he didn't have a chance, he turned his head away earlier than usual, much to Arthur's disappointment. He knew Merlin hadn't even been trying.

Merlin smirked and went over to the table, where he set Arthur's breakfast down. "Well, if you refuse to fire me, and I refuse to quit, then it looks like we're just going to be stuck with each other for the time being."

"Looks like it." Arthur said, dropping into his chair at the table, and pulling his breakfast towards him.

Merlin immediately walked over to the basket of laundry that he had abandoned the night before and gathered it into his arms.

"And just where do you think you're going, _Mer_lin?" Arthur said, noticing how Merlin was moving towards the door.

Merlin turned back to face Arthur. "Last night, you told me I was to do your laundry after delivering your breakfast." Merlin purposefully left out the part about being _on time_.

"Well you're not going anywhere, _Mer_lin, until I've given you the rest of the chores I expect you to get done today."

Merlin groaned. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid when he tried to hurry out of the room.

Arthur gave a knowing smirk. "Now, let's see. Well, after you do the laundry, I'm going to need you to-"

"Polish your armor, muck out the stables, and clean your room. Yeah, I know. Anything else?" Merlin asked impatiently.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "That'll do for now, I suppose. But after lunch, I want you to come down to the training field with me."

Merlin groaned.

"Did you have something to say, Merlin?"

"Of course not, _sire."_

"I didn't think so. You should consider yourself lucky, Merlin. You don't have to spend your time entertaining our guests."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well, go on then." Arthur continued. "Make sure to grab the rest of my dirty clothes on your way out."

"You mean the clothes you just decided to toss on the floor rather than put in the basket?"

"Those are the ones."

Merlin sighed and went to pick up the rest of the laundry, which Arthur had somehow managed to scatter to every corner of his chambers. He had to be doing it on purpose, Merlin thought.

With the basket full, he made for the exit, turning back to look at Arthur one last time before he left. Arthur had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Yep. Definitely on purpose, Merlin thought.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Camelot, and the sun's rays provided the perfect amount of warmth to Merlin's face and arms, as he made his way through the courtyard, lugging a bucket full of water in the direction of the laundry room. His progress was slow, Merlin having filled the bucket with perhaps a little too much water.

"Hey, Merlin!" called out a voice from the other side of the courtyard. As he continued to walk, Merlin turned his head to see who had spoken. He smiled when he saw Gwaine waving at him from atop a horse near the stables. Elyan and Percival were with him, as well. They were getting ready to head out on patrol.

"How about you join us for a drink at the tavern tonight, mate?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin just shook his head, smiling. "I think I'll pass. Arthur will probably have me working late tonight anyway."

"I can deal with the princess." Gwaine said.

"It'll be fun, Merlin!" Elyan put in.

"You haven't hung out with us in ages," Percival pleaded.

Merlin just shook his head again.

"Alright, fine. It's your loss!" And with that, Gwaine clicked his tongue and urged his horse into a gallop, Percival and Elyan close behind.

Merlin watched them gallop out of sight, and then turned to continue on his way. He didn't get very far, however, as his foot came into contact with a stray pebble on the ground and Merlin lost his balance.

The only thing that kept Merlin from falling was the hand that reached out and grabbed his arm, helping him to steady himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop the water from sloshing out of the bucket and all over Merlin.

"Thanks," he said. Then he looked up to see who had caught him.

Merlin was looking into the dark brown eyes of Princess Catherine. He immediately cleared his throat and straightened himself. "My lady," he said, bowing.

"Are you alright? Merlin, isn't it? You're not hurt, are you?" Catherine said in concern. The princess wore a long, soft yellow dress and her brown hair had been made into a long braid down her back.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a little…wet."

Catherine gave a soft laugh. "I can see that. Do you need any help? Are you going to need to get some more water?"

"No. I think I still have enough here that I won't have to make a second trip, thanks to you."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I'll see you later, Merlin."

"My lady."

"Please, it's Catherine."

Merlin smiled."Well, I hope to be seeing you around then, Catherine."

The princess beamed at Merlin and then set off for the castle.

Once alone, Merlin looked down at himself. The front of his tunic was completely soaked. He sighed in frustration and then took a look around him. The courtyard was pretty near empty. Merlin was relieved. That likely meant that not many people had witnessed his moment of clumsiness. Looking around again, he realized that no one was paying him any attention at all. Merlin seized the opportunity.

Looking down at his shirt, Merlin mumbled a few words of the Old Religion. His eyes flashed gold briefly, and he smiled as he could feel his shirt begin to dry against his skin. He shot another glance around the courtyard. Good, no one had seen. With that, Merlin tightened his grip on the bucket and headed towards the laundry room once more.

* * *

Inside the castle, Prince James was smiling. It was a truly wicked smile, filled with malicious intent. He couldn't help himself, though. Because what he had seen upon glancing out of one of the castle windows into the courtyard only moments ago was enough to get the wheels in his brain turning. This visit to Camelot was about to get a whole lot more fun, he thought to himself.

"Merlin, " he whispered to himself. "You're mine."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, _Dun!_ Sorry to end it here, guys, but it really was the perfect place. Just a quick heads up, I have 3 tests coming up,1 this week, and 2 next week, so I really need to buckle down and study for them. So if you don't hear from me for a while, you'll know why. Until next time!**


	5. At the Training Field

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to have to dedicate this chapter to my sister, since it was her text messages demanding that I update as soon as possible that made me decide to update tonight. (Now it's really late, and I'm really tired.)**

**Next, thanks once again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really mean a lot.**

**And last but not least: I ****_wish _****I owned Merlin. Too bad I ****_don't._**

* * *

By the time Merlin was following Arthur down to the training field after lunch, the young warlock was utterly exhausted. It had taken Merlin far longer than he thought it would to clean all of Arthur's clothes, and afterwards, when he had reentered the King's chambers to tidy up and make Arthur's bed, the prat had had the nerve to burst in on him and demand that he give the floors a good scrub while he was at it.

This of course meant that Merlin had been forced to go get yet another bucket of water, which he had been very careful not to spill this time around, and spend the rest of the morning on his hands and knees in Arthur's bedroom, scrubbing away at the floor. Merlin silently cursed the King and all his incessant demands as he worked. There was no way he was going to get to the stables _or _Arthur's armor until this afternoon. Of course, it only made sense to wait on the armor, seeing as Arthur would be training shortly, but Merlin really didn't want to have to muck out the stables in the afternoon, when the sun was at its hottest. Perhaps he would just wait until tonight to complete that chore.

Once king and manservant arrived at the training field, Merlin found himself praying that Arthur simply wanted him to handle the equipment. He really wasn't up for sparring today. His arms already ached from all of the scrubbing of Arthur's laundry and chambers.

"Right. I think I'll start with the practice dummy today." Arthur announced.

Merlin silently thanked whoever it was who had answered his prayer. For now, at least, he could rest.

Arthur spent the next quarter hour or so hacking away at the practice dummy, practicing his swing, while Merlin sat on the nearby bench and watched. A smile came to Merlin's lips when he suddenly got the idea to name the dummy "James." After that, he rather enjoyed watching Arthur attack the piece of practice equipment, silently urging his master to swing harder with every blow.

At last, Arthur stopped. He was breathing heavily and brought his arm up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Merlin, water."

Merlin snatched up the waterskin that was lying next to him on the bench and hurried over to Arthur.

"What are you smirking at?" Arthur asked, taking the waterskin from Merlin's outstretched arm.

Merlin, who was still enjoying the thought of James as a practice dummy, simply gave Arthur a shrug. "Who's smirking? I'm not smirking."

"You are _definitely_ smirking, Merlin."

"No I'm not."

"Yes…you are."

"Sorry sire, but I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Arthur sighed and shook his head, deciding to drop the subject. "Okay, Merlin. Time to get ready for sparring."

"What? But…" Merlin groaned internally.

"Did you really think I would drag you all the way down here, _Mer_lin, so that you could just watch?"

"I thought that maybe you just enjoyed my company," Merlin shrugged, flashing a huge grin.

Arthur gave Merlin a glare. "Hardly."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there," Arthur said impatiently. "Get yourself suited up."

Merlin sighed in resignation, and turned towards the table on the field where the extra helmets and chainmail were sitting out.

Halfway to the table, however, a low, dark voice caused Merlin to stop dead in his tracks and turn back around.

"Hello, Arthur." James drawled out, standing on the edge of the field. In his right hand, he held a sword, which glinted menacingly in the sunlight. Nicholas was behind the prince, carrying his master's armor. The young boy looked as though he would rather be anywhere else in the world right about now.

"James," Arthur replied. "What brings you here?"

James allowed his eyes to wander from Arthur as he gazed around the training field. His eyes passed over the various pieces of training equipment, the armor, the swords, and then came to rest on Merlin. James locked gazes with the king's manservant for only a moment, giving him a twisted smile before turning away. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stand up, and send a shiver down his spine.

"I thought you might like a sparring partner, Arthur." James said at last.

"Thank you, but it's not necessary. Merlin is-"

"But a mere servant. Not much of a challenge for you, surely?" James reasoned, shooting another smirk in Merlin's direction. "What do you say?"

Merlin thought it was a terrible idea. But he knew that there was no way Arthur was going to refuse now. He wouldn't want James to think he was afraid of him.

Arthur nodded after a moment. "Fine."

"Excellent. Nicholas! Come."

Nicholas rushed forward and followed James over to the bench that Merlin had only just recently vacated. The boy dumped his master's armor on the bench and picked up the first piece, ready to prepare his master for sparring.

James looked down at his sword, then over at the bench. Then he looked over to Merlin, standing just feet away. "Boy! Hold this sword for me," he barked at Merlin.

Surprised, Merlin raised his eyebrows. "My lord?"

"I said hold my sword while I'm getting my armor put on."

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, who also looked slightly confused, and perhaps a little annoyed that James was ordering _his _manservant around. Meeting Merlin's gaze, he simply nodded. Merlin stepped forward to take the sword.

It took Nicholas perhaps a little longer than it should to get his master ready, due to his hands shaking so badly. "Hurry up!" James kept barking. "You're even more useless than Graham!"

Finally, however, James stood ready on the edge of the training grounds.

Arthur moved to the center of the field. "Alright. Let's go."

James looked over to Merlin. "My sword?" he asked reaching out.

Merlin presented James with his sword, the weapon lying across the palms of his hands as he held it out to the prince.

For a moment, James didn't take it. He simply stared at the sword lying there in Merlin's outstretched hands. Then, in a movement so quick, it took everybody else on the field by surprise, James snatched the hilt of the sword and tore it from Merlin's loose grasp.

Merlin immediately gasped in pain. Looking down, he saw that the blade had slashed across the palm of his right hand, and blood was seeping out of the gash.

"Merlin!" Arthur dropped his own sword and rushed over to where his manservant stood. He grabbed Merlin's hand and looked down to assess the damage.

"Ouch! Careful, Arthur!" Merlin hissed through clenched teeth.

"We need to get you to Gaius," Arthur said.

"I'm so sorry," came James' voice from behind them. "It was an accident, of course."

Arthur rounded on James. "Is that a sharpened blade?" he demanded. "There are no sharpened blades allowed on the training field. Blunted blades only. You know the rules."

"In Varelia, we _always_ practice with sharpened blades." James countered.

"Well, right now you are not _in_ Varelia. You are in Camelot, and you will adhere to the rules just like anybody else." Arthur's voice had risen to a shout.

"Of course, Arthur. My apologies." James then went into a deep bow.

"I fully intend to discuss this incident later with your father," Arthur said, as he grabbed Merlin's shoulders and began to steer him in the direction of the castle.

Before Merlin was turned away, however, he caught a glimpse of James' face, and the expression he wore as his eyes bore into Merlin's for the briefest of moments. It was subtle, something that Arthur probably wouldn't notice, but Merlin saw it. It made him shudder as he allowed Arthur to pull him away from the training field. Because in those eyes, in those dark and cruel eyes, Merlin saw something that scared him: James was giving him a warning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was sure fun to write! But now, I'm going to bed. Good night!**


	6. Blood and Bandages

**A/N: Finally! After forcing myself to spend the last few days devoting myself to schoolwork, I finally had time to do a little writing! Unfortunately, I still have two tests next week, a lab practical the following week, and final exams not long after that. Needless to say, I have a _lot_ of studying to do, so updates for this story are going to be pretty unpredictable for the next month. But I _will_ update whenever I can. Perhaps another chapter or two this weekend before school really gets crazy.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Arthur hurried him along to the physician's chambers, Merlin kept his bloodied hand cradled against his chest. He was vaguely aware that, next to him, the king was ranting on about something. Merlin thought that it probably had something to do with James and what had just happened, but Merlin wasn't quite able to concentrate on what Arthur was saying just now. He was too preoccupied with staring down at his hand, trying his best to ignore the pain it was causing him.

So much blood had seeped out of the wound, that Merlin's hand was now completely red. He just kept staring down at it though, thinking hard about the afternoon's events.

It was clear to Merlin, and he was pretty sure that Arthur knew as well, that this was no accident. James had wanted to send him a message. Somehow, he had ended up on the bad side of the Prince of Varelia, but given what Merlin knew about James' past, was there really anything he could have done to prevent that? He didn't think so. James just seemed to enjoy tormenting people, servants in particular, and now he had singled Merlin out as a target.

Of course, his one mistake had been doing so in front of the King of Camelot. Merlin knew that Arthur would not stand for any of James' antics. He had said as much when he informed James that he would be speaking to King Phillip about the incident. Which led Merlin to his next thought.

King Phillip. No doubt, James would soon be telling his father what happened on the practice field. And he would, without a doubt, emphasize the idea that it had all been an accident. King Phillip would most likely believe his son, having no reason not to, so how would it go over if Arthur were to accuse the prince of acting on purpose? Probably not well, Merlin decided.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur practically shouted.

Merlin finally looked up. "What?"

"Snap out of it, would you? You look like you're going to collapse."

Merlin looked around then and realized that they had arrived in Gaius' chambers, only he didn't remember having done so. "Where's Gaius?" he asked simply.

"I don't know. But we've got to get you cleaned up. You're dripping blood everywhere."

Merlin looked down and saw that the front of his shirt was now covered in blood stains. He closed his eyes briefly and groaned.

Arthur moved further into the room. "Where does Gaius keep the washcloths?"

Merlin just pointed to a corner of the room, and Arthur followed his direction to one of the shelves that had several stacks of folded cloths sitting on top of it. He grabbed one and then turned back around. Spotting the bucket of water sitting on the floor, Arthur walked over to it, picked it up, and placed it on the table.

"Alright, come over here Merlin."

Merlin stared at him for a second. "You're not a physician," he finally said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to wash some of the blood off. I'm sure Gaius will be back soon enough."

Merlin walked over to the table then, and held his hand out over the bucket. Arthur dunked the washcloth into the water and then, as gently as he could manage, began to wipe away the blood that was covering Merlin's hand.

Merlin sucked in a breath. It hurt.

"Sorry." Arthur said. Then, "Don't worry, Merlin. I won't let him get away with this."

Merlin just shook his head. "Arthur, just- let it go."

Arthur stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked up at Merlin. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't go making a big deal out of this. Please."

"Don't go making a big deal out of this? Merlin, he could have taken your whole _hand _off!"

"He said it was an accident-"

Arthur interrupted Merlin with a scoff. "There is no way you actually believe that."

"No. But King Phillip will. As soon as James tells him."

"Merlin-"

"Look, they are only going to be here for the next couple of weeks. This is King Phillip's first trip to Camelot since you became King. The last thing you want to do right now is get off on the wrong foot. You can't afford to put your friendship with him in jeopardy."

Arthur just shook his head, once again returning to the task of wiping blood away from Merlin's hand. "That's something my father would have done. Let something like this pass. That's something he _did_ do. With the stable boy."

Merlin cast his gaze down at the table. "This isn't as serious as that."

"And what if he decides to do something like this again?" Arthur growled.

"He won't." Merlin said immediately, not believing it himself. "We just need to keep an eye on him Arthur. Just two weeks."

"_We_ won't be doing anything, _Mer_lin. I ordered you to stay away from him."

"Yeah, well, that didn't exactly go as planned now, did it?" Merlin allowed a small smile to come to his lips.

Arthur sighed. "I should have known something was up when he told you to hold his sword."

Merlin shook his head. "You couldn't have known. He took us both by surprise."

Just then, Gaius walked through the open door of his chambers. He momentarily gazed at the scene before him, before hurrying over to where Merlin and Arthur stood.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Prince James." Arthur said the name with disgust.

"I don't think it's too bad," Merlin put in, as Gaius grabbed Merlin's hand to observe the wound. It was still bleeding.

"It doesn't appear to be too deep," Gaius noted. He then turned around and walked over to a side table in the corner of the room, which was home to several different bottles that were filled with various substances and liquids of nearly every color and consistency imaginable.

The physician selected one of the smaller bottles that was filled with a thick, brown substance, and another one which contained a pale lavender liquid, before returning to Merlin's side. He then proceeded to clean his ward's wound while Arthur sat down on a stool and began to fill him in on the events that had transpired at the practice field. Merlin just clenched his jaw as the medicine was applied to his hand, trying not to let any sounds escape his lips that might betray the pain he was in.

When Arthur had finished speaking, Gaius was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and addressed Merlin.

"Your wound's clean now, and I managed to stop the bleeding, but I'm going to need to sew the skin closed. Then I'll add some more salve to hopefully dull the pain, and bandage your hand up."

Merlin nodded, and Gaius went to obtain the needle and thread.

"I'll be dining with our guests, tonight," Arthur began talking once more as Gaius set to work, stitching up Merlin's hand. "I think I'll discuss this matter with King Phillip then."

"Arthur-" Merlin started.

"No, Merlin. First of all, he broke the rules-"

"And I'm sure the king will understand why you're upset about that," Merlin interrupted, fully aware of the needle that was now piercing his skin. "But, Arthur, please don't accuse James of deliberately slicing my hand open. It won't do anybody any good."

"Merlin, I don't understand you."

Merlin was silent, but his mind was racing with thoughts. "_Just please don't get involved. This is between me and him. The last thing I need is for you to get on his bad side as well. Who knows what he's truly capable of?"_

It was Gaius who spoke up next. "All done. Just the bandages now."

"Gaius, what do _you_ think?" Arthur asked the old man. "How should I approach the issue?"

Gaius sighed. "I don't know, sire. It's a difficult situation to say the least."

"You have no advice at all?"

Gaius thought for a moment as he carefully wound a long white bandage around Merlin's hand.

"Perhaps you should see how King Phillip responds to the incident. I'm sure James will be giving his father his own version of events. Why not allow the king to express his own opinion on the matter, before deciding how to deal with the issue?"

Arthur nodded. "I might just do that."

Merlin sighed. "There's no reason to make such a big deal out of this." His hand was now fully bandaged, and he moved to sit down on the bench.

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur replied authoritatively. He then rose from the stool he had been seated on. "Take the rest of the day off, Merlin. I'll have George attend me." He turned to go.

"Now, hold on a minute!"Merlin cried. "I don't need the rest of the day off. I will serve you at dinner like I always do."

Arthur turned back around. "Merlin, you do realize who I am dining with tonight, don't you?"

"So? He doesn't scare me," Merlin replied. It wasn't exactly the truth, but if there was going to be a discussion about today's incident at dinner, Merlin did not want to miss it.

"You're supposed to be staying away from him."

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I'm going to be alone in the room with him, _sire."_

"But doesn't your hand hurt?"

"Not much. Not enough to skip work."

"Why is it, Merlin, that after all of the whining and complaining you do, that when I finally give you some time off, you refuse?"

Merlin just grinned, and then shrugged. "Me, sire? Complain? You must have me confused with somebody else."

"Yes. That must have been the _other_ Merlin," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Must have been," Merlin replied, smiling. "I'll see you at dinner, sire."

Arthur just glared at his manservant. Finally, he turned and headed for the exit.

"Just don't be late!" he said over his shoulder. "Oh, and Merlin, you should probably change your shirt. You look like you just stumbled off of a battlefield." And with that, the king was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...Not sure if I'm completely satisfied with this chapter. I know there wasn't a whole lot in here. Let me know what you think! Hopefully there'll be more on the way soon! **


	7. Dinner Conversations and Confrontations

**A/N:**** So, I am getting this chapter out just a little later than I had originally planned, but with Easter and everything, I got a little sidetracked. ****But here it is. Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I appreciate them so much!**

**P.P.S. I don't own Merlin. What else is new?**

* * *

For once, Merlin was on time. A few minutes early, actually. He stood in the dining hall off to the side, watching as several of the kitchen servants prepared the table for the evening meal. Once all of the plates, goblets, and cutlery had been laid out, they quickly retreated through the servants' door. They would be back with the food once the royals were settled.

This left Merlin alone in the room momentarily. He still couldn't help but constantly look down at his hand, which had been covered in red blood just a few hours ago, but was now wrapped in a thick, white bandage. He was still puzzled as to James' motive behind targeting him. He tried to think of any interaction he had had with the prince before the incident this afternoon. He couldn't think of anything.

Except at the welcoming feast, Merlin thought. James had asked, no _commanded,_ that Merlin tell him his name. But Merlin had just glared at him in response until Arthur answered the question instead. Could that one insolent look have been enough to make the prince despise Merlin so much? It didn't seem likely. But then again, it probably didn't take much to anger James.

Still, Merlin couldn't help but feel that there was something else. Some other reason or explanation. None of it made any sense.

"Merlin, you're here," Arthur said in feigned shock as he entered the room. "You're actually _here. _On _time."_

"I keep trying to tell you, sire. I'm _always_ on time." Merlin said.

"If by '_always',_ you mean '_on rare occasions and only when I feel like it,'_ then yes, I suppose you're right."

Merlin was about to respond when the door was opened once more.

In walked Catherine, dressed in a bright blue dress, her hair still in a long braid down her back as it had been in the courtyard earlier this morning when she had stopped Merlin from falling.

Had that really only been this morning? Merlin closed his eyes for just a moment. It had been a _really_ long day. He was starting to wonder if he should have just taken Arthur's offer of some time off and gone to bed early.

"Hello, Arthur!" Catherine greeted with enthusiasm. "And Merlin. How are you?" she sounded genuinely concerned as her gaze fell upon Merlin's bandaged hand. So she knew, then. James had told.

"I'm fine," Merlin assured her. "The cut wasn't too deep."

Catherine just shook her head though. "That brother of mine," she said darkly. "I always knew he was clumsy with a sword. I've only told him a thousand times. I just never knew _how_ clumsy he could be."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look. Catherine thought it had been an accident. So the king probably did, too. Arthur suddenly looked unsure of how to proceed. But he quickly schooled his features and then motioned to the table.

"Please, take a seat."

Catherine smiled and walked over to the table. "The _men_ in my family shall be along shortly," she stated as she seated herself at the table.

Arthur nodded and took his own place at the head of the table. Catherine was sitting directly to his left.

"So exactly how long until the queen returns?" Catherine asked.

"Only a few days," Arthur responded. "She'll be home by the end of the week."

"Oh good. I'm looking forward to it."

The door then opened once again, and both King Phillip and Prince James entered the room just as the servants began to enter from the other end of the hall, carrying dishes and platters of such delicious looking food that it made Merlin's mouth water. He really hadn't eaten very much today.

"It looks like we are right on time," King Phillip said, striding forward and taking his place to the right of Arthur. James went to the other side of the table and sat down next to his sister. He didn't spare Merlin so much as a glance as he walked past him. Merlin was glad for that. He really didn't like looking at those eyes.

Arthur greeted both of them and a few words of formality were exchanged while the servants finished laying out the meal. Once done, they all bowed or curtsied, and then most of them moved towards the exit while a couple others simply shrank back into the shadows, prepared to hurry forward at any moment to fill the goblets of the guests. One of the maids handed a pitcher of wine to Merlin on her way out, and he took up his position behind Arthur's chair.

It was slightly awkward, however, as Merlin was forced to hold the pitcher with his left hand, something he was not used to doing.

At last, everything had been settled, and the meal could begin.

It was King Phillip who spoke first, before Arthur had the chance to begin the conversation.

"James has informed me of the unfortunate accident on the training field today. He feels terrible for injuring your manservant." Looking behind Arthur's chair, he spotted Merlin standing there, and his eyes wandered towards Merlin's bandaged hand. "Is this the lad in question?" he asked.

Merlin was slightly startled by the King's words, but he swallowed quickly and responded, "Yes, sire."

"The injury is not too serious?"

Arthur was about to say something, but Merlin quickly cut him off. "No, sire. It isn't too bad." And then, Merlin thought of something that he knew would ensure that this conversation went the way he wanted it to. "I know it was an accident."

James looked up at Merlin for the first time that evening and Arthur turned in his chair to glare angrily at him, a look that only his manservant could see. He couldn't very well accuse James of acting on purpose now; not when the _victim _had just claimed that it had all been an accident.

Arthur turned back around then and looked directly at King Phillip. "Be that as it may," he tried to keep his voice calm, "Prince James is aware of the rules of the training grounds. There are no sharpened blades allowed while practicing."

King Phillip looked across the table at his son. "James?"

"I honestly forgot about that rule," James said in a falsely innocent voice that fooled neither Arthur nor Merlin. "I'm just so used to using sharpened blades back home."

"Well in light of recent events," Phillip said, "I think it's time that we implemented a similar rule in Varelia."

James nodded. "Of course, Father."

King Phillip turned back to Arthur. "I am truly sorry, Arthur. I can assure you that this won't happen again. Right, James?"

"Right," James replied. "I did not intend for anyone to get hurt."

Arthur wasn't sure what to say at first. He knew that James wasn't being sincere. But what could he do? He had been backed into a corner. Finally, he nodded. "That's fine then," he said at last. It was all he could manage to say. He was going to _kill_ Merlin later.

"Good." Phillip said, smiling. "Now I, for one, would love to try this delicious looking ham."

The four of them ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the food. Then Catherine broke the silence. "Camelot is absolutely beautiful," she said. "Even more splendid than I remember it."

James snorted into his cup.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Catherine demanded of her brother.

"What exactly is it that you find so beautiful, Catherine? The buildings, or the _men?"_

"What?" King Phillip asked sternly.

"_Excuse _me?" Catherine nearly shouted.

"I saw you today, surrounded by a whole group of knights, _laughing_. They all seemed to rather enjoy your company," James continued.

"Is this how your knights usually behave, Arthur?" Phillip asked, narrowing his eyes.

"But they were being perfect gentlemen!" Catherine cried out. "Please, Father. They were just being friendly. I was doing some exploring, and I came across them near the stables. We talked for just a few minutes. _Nothing _happened."

"It better not have."

"I saw how they were touching you," James smirked.

"You are such a liar! Don't believe him, Father!" Catherine shouted.

Phillip's expression had suddenly turned angry.

"I can assure you, Phillip, that all of my men are well behaved," Arthur said, trying to defuse the situation. "But if it would put your mind at ease, I could order them to stay away from Princess Catherine."

"It would. Thank you." Phillip was doing his best to stay calm.

Catherine turned beet red. "I can't believe what I am hearing. Father, have you completely taken leave of your senses?"

"Catherine," Phillip said with a warning tone.

But Catherine was no longer paying attention to him. "And _you!"_ she spat, rounding on James. "You are the most insufferable, odious, repugnant, detestable _swine_ I have ever met. Just because _you've_ never had any friends, you try to ruin it for everybody else!"

Catherine stood then, and, keeping a firm grip on her goblet, she threw the rest of her drink at James' face, before slamming the cup back down on the table, and heading for the exit.

"Catherine!" Phillip shouted after her, his own face now red. But she didn't look back, and within moments, Catherine had gone.

Merlin and Arthur just stared in shock. Neither of them could have possibly predicted what had just happened. When Merlin finally recovered, he had to do his best not to burst out laughing at the stunned look on James' face, which now had wine dripping down it.

But then, the prince looked over at him. Merlin quickly dropped the expression on his face, but it was too late. James had seen him smiling, and there was now murder in his eyes. Merlin looked away, suppressing a shiver.

"I am _so _sorry for my daughter's behavior," King Phillip began apologizing profusely, clearly embarrassed by what had just taken place, as a servant suddenly appeared with towels to mop up the mess. He handed one to James so that the prince could clean his face and then quickly wiped up the liquid that had ended up on the floor before retreating back into the shadows.

"It's fine." Arthur kept saying. "Really, Phillip, don't worry about it. Are you okay, James?"

The truth was that Arthur didn't really _care _how James was. He inwardly thought that the prince deserved what he got and only wished that he could follow Catherine's example and take similar action.

"I'm _fine_," James said, clearly annoyed. He then stabbed a piece of ham with his fork and brought it to his lips.

Phillip was still fuming. "I will be having a little _talk_ with Catherine later," he assured the entire room. "_This _will _not_ happen again."

"_Well that's too bad,"_ Merlin thought to himself. He had rather enjoyed that.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

Merlin hurried forward with the pitcher of wine to refill Arthur's goblet. His left hand shook as he poured the drink. He didn't normally do things with that hand. By some miracle, though, he managed to not spill a drop.

Arthur had watched Merlin filling his goblet with raised eyebrows. He had been so sure that at any moment, he, too, would be covered in wine. Merlin really should have just gone to bed. For a couple of reasons. When this was over, he was going to be having his own little _talk _with his manservant.

Dinner ended early that night. Phillip and James were both anxious to get away, and Arthur was only too happy to agree. The three of them stood, and exchanged some hurried parting words.

Phillip was the first to turn away and head for the exit. Before following him, however, James looked around the room. And once again, he locked eyes with Merlin. And he gave him a nasty glare.

Suddenly deciding to act a lot braver than he felt, Merlin glared back, and gave James a look that could only be interpreted as a challenge. Arthur turned around then and saw the look on Merlin's face, and his expression instantly darkened.

"Merlin! Come."

Merlin jumped, not having noticed that Arthur had been watching him. Oh, no. This wasn't good. The king looked about ready to strangle him. Merlin quickly set the pitcher down on the table as the other servants moved forward to clear away the dishes. Then he followed Arthur from the room, the prince having just taken his leave a moment before.

As he followed Arthur down the hallway, Merlin was beginning to wonder if it had been a bad idea to challenge James. He _was_ a warlock, after all. He could easily beat James in a fight if he had to. But would it be worth the risk of exposing himself? He looked at Arthur's back as they headed for the king's chambers. No, he decided. That was _not _how he wanted Arthur to find out. He was really starting to regret his bold move.

When they finally reached Arthur's chambers, the king threw open the door and strode in. Merlin followed, worried about what would happen next.

Arthur turned once he was standing in the middle of the room and glared at Merlin. "Close the door," he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you look like you're about to throttle me, and I want my screams to be heard."

"Just close the door Merlin," Arthur's tone was deadly.

Merlin did as he was told. There was silence in the room for a moment after the door clicked shut. Then, Arthur spoke. Or shouted, rather.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look you gave James, Merlin! Do you _want_ more trouble? _Why_ would you provoke him like that?"

"I just wanted to let him know I wasn't afraid of him."

Arthur allowed his face to drop into his hands. "And this was after you _told King Phillip _that what happened today was an accident. I had no choice but to let him off without any form of punishment."

"Well," Merlin said with a smirk, "Catherine didn't let him get _completely _off."

Arthur sighed and shook his head, trying to suppress a grin at the memory of Catherine insulting James and then tossing her drink in his face.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Yes?"

"Do you _enjoy_ making my life difficult?"

"Only as much as you enjoy making _mine_ difficult."

Arthur closed his eyes. "From now on, Merlin, you stay as far away from James as possible. I don't care if there are others in the room with you or not. Just stay away. And if you _do_ see him nearby, you _leave. _George will attend me at any more meals I share with him."

"But Arthur-"

"Is that understood, Merlin? I will _not_ put up with this nonchalant attitude of yours. You need to start taking this seriously. James is _dangerous. _Now, you are my manservant, and you do as I say. So, do I make myself clear?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes, sire."

"Good. You're dismissed. Now go rest that hand. I thought you were going to pour the wine in my lap at dinner tonight, your arm was shaking so badly."

"Sorry, sire. I'm still not used to being left handed."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, sire."

* * *

**A/N: And we are moving right along. There are certain _things_ that will be happening very_ soon. _Let me know what you think!**


	8. An Unwanted Encounter

**A/N: So, I came into some unexpected free time earlier today when one of my classes got cancelled, and so I immediately began writing this chapter. It took me a while to finish it, but I was determined to post it tonight.**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean so much to me and make me want to write faster. **

**Oh, and a special thank you to my little sister for reading this chapter first and giving me your thoughts. **

**And finally, though it saddens me greatly to say, I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

The following morning, Merlin found it particularly difficult to get out of bed. All of the events of yesterday played out in his head over and over, and he found that he would much rather just stay right where he was, in the comfort of his own bed, buried deep beneath his warm blanket.

But Gaius had other ideas. Just like yesterday, he burst into Merlin's room, giving the young warlock a start.

"Time to get up, my boy," he said. "I already have your breakfast waiting for you."

Merlin sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was get up. But there would be no arguing with Gaius, he knew. So he eventually sat up, and finally stumbled his way out of bed.

By the time Merlin made it out to the other room, fully dressed and eyes half closed, his porridge was getting cold. Gaius just raised an eyebrow at him from his place at his workbench where he was currently sorting herbs, but for once decided not to comment.

Merlin sat down, and pulled the bowl of porridge towards him. He whispered a quick spell, and his eyes flashed gold. He smiled when the steam started to rise from his breakfast. He then began to eat, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was.

"Merlin, what have I told you about using your magic carelessly?" Gaius asked.

"I wasn't being careless! It was just a little heating spell."

"That door isn't locked, Merlin." Gaius pointed in the direction of the entrance to his chambers. "Anyone could walk in at any time. And then your little "heating spell" could land you in huge trouble."

"But I use my magic all the time when I'm out on quests with Arthur! You don't seem to mind _then_."

"That's different. You're protecting the king. It's necessary."

"Well, it was _necessary _to heat up my porridge so it was edible."

"Merlin-"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gaius gave a meaningful look at Merlin.

"See?" Gaius said, putting down the plant he had been examining. "You never know when someone's going to show up." He moved over to the door to open it.

"Well, they _did_ knock," Merlin grumbled quietly to himself.

Gaius opened the door to find Sir Leon standing before him, looking slightly annoyed. It soon became clear why that was when the faces of Sirs Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival appeared right behind him, pressing up against the back of Leon, trying to see into the room.

"Yes?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur sent _me_ with a message for Merlin," Leon said pointedly, glaring at the men behind him.

"Oh, shut it. We wanted to see Merlin!" Gwaine said.

Merlin looked up expectantly as Gaius moved aside to allow Leon and the other knights to file into the room.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine demanded, the second he spotted Merlin. "Arthur told us what happened." His gaze wandered to Merlin's bandaged hand. "I'm going to kill that sorry excuse for a prince, don't worry."

"Gwaine, I'm fine. Really. Don't go getting yourself into trouble."

"At least let me rough him up a bit," Percival spoke up, cracking his knuckles.

"I could _accidentally _slice _his_ hand open," Elyan offered, drawing his sword for effect.

Merlin smiled at them. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I'm just going to steer clear of him until he leaves. There won't be any more trouble."

Then Leon spoke. "I think Merlin's plan will be the best way to go." He gave another glare to his companions before turning back to Merlin. "Now, Merlin, Arthur just wanted me to inform you that you are to have the morning off to help Gaius while we're all training. "

Merlin nodded. "The clotpole couldn't have just told me that himself?"

All of the knights laughed. "You know how the princess can be." Gwaine smiled.

"Only too well," Merlin replied.

"Well, we have to go now," Leon said. "Arthur's already going to be annoyed with these three for tagging along after me instead of reporting immediately to the training field. I'm glad you're okay Merlin." Leon moved towards the exit.

"Thanks, Leon."

"Let us know if a certain someone gives you any more trouble," Gwaine said on his way out.

"We'll set him straight!" Percival said.

"See you later, Merlin!" Elyan was the last to leave.

When Merlin and Gaius were alone once more, Gaius moved back over to his workbench. "I'll be glad to have your help today, Merlin."

Merlin's face fell. He had half hoped that Gaius would tell him to go back to bed. No such luck.

Gaius carried on, not seeming to have noticed the disappointed expression on Merlin's face. "There are several herbs I'm going to need you to collect, and on your way out of the city you can deliver some medications to a few people for me."

Merlin resisted the urge to groan.

* * *

Sometime later, Merlin found himself in the forest, searching for the herbs that Gaius had sent him out for. He had delivered all of the medications like Gaius had asked and had by now found nearly all the herbs that he needed.

Deciding that he had earned himself a bit of a break, Merlin sat down in the grass of a small clearing, and leaned back against a tree, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. A bird began to sing softly somewhere high up in one of the trees, and Merlin allowed himself to close his eyes as he heard another bird answer its call. Before long, he was asleep.

* * *

Arthur sat at his table, drumming his fingers impatiently against the table. Where was that manservant of his? He had given him the morning off, yes, but Merlin should have been there with his lunch nearly an hour ago.

Just as Arthur had made the decision to go looking for Merlin, the door of his chambers burst open, and in came none other than his manservant, a tray of food clutched in his hands. He was completely out of breath. "Sorry-"was all he could manage to get out, as he hurried over to the table and set the tray down on its surface.

"Where have you_ been_?" Arthur demanded, taking in the disheveled appearance of his manservant.

Merlin's breathing rate started to return to normal. "Collecting herbs for Gaius," he said at last.

Arthur just shook his head and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Useless."

Merlin immediately set about tidying up Arthur's chambers as the king began to eat his meal. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to fall asleep in the clearing. Thankfully, he hadn't slept for long. But when he had woken up, and noted the position of the sun, he had snatched up his herb bag and ran all the way back to the city and to Gaius' chambers to deliver the assortment of leaves and roots. Then he had run to the kitchens to pick up Arthur's lunch, and then run to the king's chambers. The result was that he was now exhausted.

"How's your hand?" Arthur asked.

"It's fine," Merlin said.

"Good," Arthur replied. Then, "Gwaine told me what you said this morning."

"About what?"

"Something about me being a _clotpole_?_"_

Merlin shrugged. "So? You already knew that, sire_."_

Arthur just shook his head and began listing off the day's chores. "This room is a mess, my boots need to be cleaned, and my armor still needs to be polished."

"Anything else?"

Arthur's gaze wandered to Merlin's hand.

Merlin noticed and crossed his arms. This was really starting to get old. "There's no need to go _easy_ on me, sire."

Arthur scoffed. "I wouldn't dream of it _Mer_lin. Now, get to work. I'm sure I'll think of something else for you to do."

The afternoon passed peacefully. Once Arthur's bed had been made, and the rest of the room properly straightened up, Merlin sat on the floor, cleaning Arthur's boots, while the king sat at his desk, slowly working his way through a mountain of paperwork.

"Are you dining with our guests tonight?" Merlin asked.

"No." Arthur said. "I think King Phillip is still feeling embarrassed about last night. I'll give it a couple days before I extend the offer again."

"Have you seen him at all today?"

"Briefly this morning. He claimed not to be feeling well and said he would be spending the day in his chambers."

"Has he seen Gaius?"

"No. He said it was just a slight headache."

* * *

By the time Merlin had to go get Arthur's dinner, he realized that he had accomplished very little that afternoon. His injured hand had been slowing him down more than he had thought. He still hadn't gotten around to cleaning Arthur's armor, but then that was partly Arthur's own fault for coming up with new tasks that needed to be accomplished "right away." Such chores included exercising Arthur's dogs and running messages to the knights.

So when, after placing Arthur's dinner in front of him, the king told Merlin to go polish his armor, Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you don't have some ridiculous task you would like me to do first?" he asked sarcastically. "Rearrange the furniture, perhaps? Do some redecorating?"

"I like my chambers just the way they are, thank you. Now go on. You've been putting this off for two days now."

"Putting it off? If you'd stop giving me extra chores to do, it could have been done already!"

"And if you would stop arguing, _Mer_lin, you might actually become a more efficient servant. Now go polish my armor. When you're done, you can go home."

Merlin grumbled as he made his way down to the armory.

Merlin began to daydream as he settled into the familiar routine of polishing Arthur's armor. He hummed quietly to himself as he scrubbed vigorously away at the breastplate. It was a little awkward, because he was using his left hand, but he soon adjusted to the strange feeling and found that he hardly noticed it. The world was quiet and calm. Merlin should have known it wasn't going to last.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard the sound of running footsteps nearing the armory. The door burst open and Merlin dropped his polishing rag in surprise.

Nicholas ran inside and slammed the door shut.

Merlin quickly stood up. "Nicholas? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"He's going to kill me!" Nicholas cried in a terrified voice. "But I didn't mean to!"

"Mean to what? Nicholas, what happened?"

Nicholas was breathing hard, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Come on," Merlin put his hands on Nicholas' shoulders. "Just tell me what happened."

"I-I was-bringing dinner to my master and…"

"And what?"

"I tripped. The food went flying. It went everywhere…All over the floor and the bed. He had his new clothes lying out, too. They're ruined."

"What did he do?" Merlin was afraid to ask.

Nicholas shook his head. "I ran for it when his face started turning red."

Then, from outside, a roar could be heard coming down the hall.

"NICHOLAS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Merlin steered Nicholas to the back of the armory, where there was another door. "Go this way. Head to the servants' quarters. You can stay there tonight." Nicholas nodded and left the armory, wanting to put as much space as possible between himself and James.

Merlin turned back around then, hoping and praying that James would not come into the armory.

But luck was not on Merlin's side. The door banged open and there he stood. The Prince of Varelia. And he was livid.

"Where is my manservant?" James demanded, closing the door as he walked into the room. Then, suddenly realizing who he was addressing, James got an evil glint in his eye.

"Ah, Merlin." James' voice became a deadly whisper.

Merlin began backing up, edging towards the door that Nicholas had just left through, the king's armor suddenly forgotten. "I haven't seen Nicholas," Merlin said, trying to hide the panic in his voice as James moved closer to him. "Now I really have to go."

James moved so fast that Merlin had no time to react. The prince moved forward, grabbed Merlin, and slammed him against the wall. His grip on Merlin's shoulders was iron tight.

Merlin groaned in pain.

"If I find out that you've lied to me-" James threatened.

"No. I-"

James pulled Merlin away from the wall and slammed him up against it once more.

Merlin gasped. "I haven't seen him."

James just stared at Merlin, holding him in place. Then he curled one of his hands into a fist, and punched Merlin in the stomach.

Merlin doubled over in pain, grabbing his stomach, gasping for breath.

"_That _was for finding last night's events oh so amusing."

He landed another blow, and another. Soon, James was raining blows down on Merlin who had slid down the wall, in far too much pain to keep standing.

James smiled viciously down at Merlin. "Did you really think that I cut your hand open on accident?"

Merlin wanted to say no, but he was silent. His body ached all over.

Just then, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. A worried look crossed James' face. "Don't you dare tell anyone what happened here tonight," he warned.

"What's stopping me?" Merlin asked in a quiet voice.

"Only this." James crouched down by Merlin then and whispered into his ear. "I know."

Merlin shivered, realization and dread washing over him. No. It wasn't true. James couldn't know. He couldn't. "What?"

"I saw you in the courtyard yesterday. I saw everything, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened with fear, much to James' amusement and satisfaction. He stood up then, the footsteps coming closer still, and headed for the door. He took one last look at the manservant slumped against the wall, and then left the armory.

Outside, James bumped into another servant. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Sorry, sire," the servant went into a deep bow. "I just came with a message for the king's manservant. The King said he would be in the armory."

"Well, he's not in there." James said.

"He's not?"

"I was just in there myself, looking for my own manservant, but it's empty."

"Oh," the servant said, unsure of what to do. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

The servant turned around and headed back the way he had come. As soon as he was out of sight, James turned and walked in the opposite direction, a wicked smile playing across his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** **Poor Merlin! That was so hard to write. Anyway, I'll probably have another update out tomorrow, so don't worry. I'll try not to leave you hanging too long.**


	9. Nightmare

**A/N: See? I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for long. **

**I can't even begin to express my appreciation for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites. You guys are amazing!**

**So here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin's head was spinning. None of this was real. This was just a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from soon enough.

But this pain that he was feeling. It _felt_ so real. Never in his life had Merlin had a dream that hurt so much. The littlest movement caused Merlin's body to ache in protest. There was no other explanation, then. He had to be awake.

His head was pounding as he sat against the wall, hugging his bruised body and trying his best not to lose control of the emotions coursing through him. It wasn't working very well.

Anguish. Despair. This couldn't be happening. James didn't, _couldn't_, know his secret. It would put everything that Merlin had ever worked for, his destiny and hope for the future, in jeopardy. He could lose it all. All because he had been careless. Just like Gaius had said. Careless and stupid. Oh how could he have been so _stupid?_

Merlin felt a tear slide down his cheek. "No," he whispered to himself. "No, no, no, _no."_ Merlin had never before felt this helpless, not even when his magic had proved useless against the dorocha. At least then, he had had a plan. He had known what needed to be done to vanquish the creatures. If only Lancelot hadn't gotten there first, it would have been Merlin that sacrificed himself to seal the veil. "It should have been me," Merlin said into the darkness of the armory, as he remembered watching Lancelot disappear into the veil.

But what was happening now was something else entirely. There was no way out of this. Merlin was trapped. James was going to hold this over his head now. What did he want from Merlin? Would he be looking for information, or did he just want to use him as a punching bag until he was ready to go home?

Merlin shut his eyes. He felt sick. Of _all_ the people who could have seen him perform magic in that courtyard, why did it have to be James? Merlin would rather it have been anyone else. Even Arthur. Although that was a confrontation that Merlin really wasn't ready for yet.

"I may not have a choice," he told himself. Depending on what James asked of him, Merlin's secret might be revealed if he refused to comply with James' demands, and soon. "But I'm _not_ going to give _him_ the satisfaction of telling Arthur. If it comes down to it, I'll tell him myself. That's the way it's _supposed _to be."

Merlin remained there in the armory for a long time, unable to stop the terrifying thoughts that kept running through his head. If Arthur _did_ find out, what would he do? Banish Merlin? Kill him? Both of those possibilities meant that Merlin would no longer be able to protect Arthur. Merlin let out a frustrated sigh and more tears came unbidden to his eyes.

After sitting silently against the wall for another hour or so, Merlin decided that it was time to go. His first attempt at standing up did not go well at all, and halfway to his feet, Merlin had to sink back to the ground as a gasp of pain escaped from his lips. Merlin closed his eyes. A thought occurred to him then. The last thing he wanted to do right now was use his magic, but he knew it was his only option.

Merlin focused all of his attention and energy then on the areas of his body that were causing him the most pain. Whispering the words under his breath, his eyes flashed gold, and the spell began to take effect.

The spell didn't completely block out the pain. Healing magic wasn't exactly Merlin's specialty. The throbbing in his head began to recede though, and within minutes, the pain in his stomach and back had begun to ebb away to be replaced by a dull ache. Satisfied, Merlin made a second attempt at standing up.

The movement caused some of the spell's relief to disappear, and Merlin let out another small cry. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as his first attempt though, and Merlin finally managed to stand on both feet, although he was still leaning heavily against the wall.

Merlin took several deep breaths before attempting to walk. He only made it halfway across the armory before he had to stop and cast the spell again. As soon as the pain was dulled once more, he set off again, determined not to allow himself to collapse back on the floor.

And so that was how Merlin made it back to his room that night. He would walk for a few minutes, and then stop to recast the healing spell, which only seemed to grow weaker every time Merlin used it. He was pretty sure that he was exhausting his magic. But he had no other choice. All he wanted to do right now was reach the physician's chambers.

Thankfully, the hallways of the castle were pretty near empty. Merlin passed a few guards on patrol of the corridors, but otherwise he ran into no one. He was in no danger of someone seeing his magic.

Or was he? Hadn't he thought the same thing when he had used magic in the courtyard just yesterday? He could have sworn no one had seen him, and yet, somehow James had. Suddenly feeling paranoid, Merlin looked over his shoulder, half expecting to see James lurking in the shadows, following him. He didn't see anybody, but that didn't mean that no one was there. Merlin tried to hurry, then, as this new fear began to take over, causing his heart to pound in his chest.

Finally, Merlin reached Gaius' chambers. He opened the door as quietly as possible and crept inside. Gaius was asleep, snoring softly on his bed in the corner of the room. Merlin walked over to one of the shelves on the wall where the pain medications were kept and did his best to read the labels, his only light source being the shaft of pale moonlight streaming in through the window. At last, he found what he was looking for and uncorked the tiny bottle of medicine.

He downed the whole thing in one gulp, making a face at the unpleasant taste. Then, Merlin made his way into his bedroom, wincing as he was forced to climb the stairs. He collapsed onto his bed, completely worn out.

But he didn't sleep that night. How could he? James _knew._ Merlin had never felt so vulnerable. It was as though his entire life was suddenly hanging by a thread, and James was the one holding it. He wanted so desperately to lose consciousness, to not have to think about any of this anymore. But he knew what would likely happen if he did fall asleep. He would be plagued with nightmares. And that thought was enough to keep Merlin from closing his eyes.

* * *

For once, Merlin was up before Gaius. Even though he had gotten no sleep at all the previous night, he found that he could no longer stand just lying in bed. So he got up and changed his clothes. Merlin's stomach clenched when he saw the bruises decorating his abdomen and sides. His arms also had some black and blue marks from where James had grabbed him so tightly. Merlin quickly covered himself up once more and walked into the main room.

His body was extremely sore, but the medicine he had taken last night, in combination with his healing spell, seemed to be working well enough. Merlin grabbed another one of the bottles filled with the pain reliever medication, and drank it down. Then he grabbed a few more of them and put them in the pocket of his jacket. He had a feeling he would be needing them today. He just hoped that Gaius wouldn't notice how many bottles of medicine were suddenly gone from his stores. Merlin did his best to rearrange the other medications on the shelf to make it appear as though none were missing. Then he turned to look at the rest of the room. He briefly thought about making breakfast, but just the thought of food made Merlin feel sick to his stomach.

With nothing else to do, Merlin left the chambers, not really wanting to be there when Gaius woke up. The old physician would know something was wrong, Merlin was sure. And Gaius couldn't find out what had happened. No one could.

Merlin walked through the castle, his mind completely occupied with thoughts about James knowing his secret. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. For now, he would just have to carry on as usual. Pretend nothing was wrong. At least until he could figure out a plan.

It was probably a good thing that he was getting an early start this morning, Merlin thought. He was considerably slower than usual, and by the time he made it down to the kitchens to pick up Arthur's breakfast, and then made it all the way to the king's chambers, he would probably be right on time.

* * *

Arthur had woken up early that morning. He still had a large stack of paperwork to get through before the next council meeting that afternoon and so he had risen far earlier than he normally would have. Merlin wasn't supposed to show up for another hour, which meant that Arthur didn't expect to see him for at least two. He settled down at his desk and pulled the first report towards him.

An hour later, Arthur looked up as the door to his chambers was opened, and Merlin came in. "You're on time," he commented, raising his eyebrows.

Merlin didn't respond. He simply set the tray down on the table, and stood in the middle of the room, staring in Arthur's direction, but not quite meeting his eyes. "You're up early," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur frowned at his manservant's demeanor. Looking at Merlin's face, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Is everything alright, Merlin? You seem a little – _off _this morning."

"I'm fine, sire. Just didn't sleep very well." Merlin moved over to the bed then, trying to walk as normally as possible, and began to smooth out the sheets.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Arthur said teasingly, trying to get Merlin to snap out of his gloomy state.

"Something like that," Merlin said. In his head, he thought, "_I'm currently _in_ a nightmare."_

Arthur sighed. "Where were you last night?"

"Sire?" Merlin asked, slightly confused.

"Where did you go when you left my chambers, Merlin?"

"The armory," Merlin replied, suppressing a shiver at the thought of last night's events. "To polish your armor. Then I went to bed."

"That's funny," Arthur said, standing up and moving around to the front of his desk. "I sent a servant to the armory last night to deliver a message to you, but you weren't there. Which means that you either finished your work in record time, _or_ you went somewhere else last night." Arthur folded his arms across his chest, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Merlin suspected that James was the reason that the servant never found him last night. "What was the message?" he asked in a low voice.

Arthur frowned again, but then walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it, he withdrew a couple of shirts. "I've been meaning to tell you for days now, but it kept slipping my mind. I need you to mend these shirts for me. I wanted you to stop by last night before you went to bed so that you would have them, and I wouldn't forget again." He handed the shirts to Merlin, who took them and just nodded.

"Merlin, where were you?" Arthur asked.

"I already told you. The armory and then bed," Merlin's voice was starting to become defensive.

"So you polished my armor then?"

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. "I started to."

"But you didn't finish?"

Merlin shook his head.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I'll finish it today."

"Merlin."

"What?"

"_Where_ did you go?"

Merlin didn't answer.

"Was it the tavern?"

"No!" Merlin nearly shouted, his hands starting to shake. "I was just feeling tired, so I went to bed early!" Then, realizing that he had just raised his voice at Arthur, Merlin turned away and walked towards the door. "Sorry, sire. I'm just going to go – mend these." Merlin left the room then, before Arthur could respond.

Outside Arthur's chambers, Merlin leaned up against the wall, taking deep breaths as he clutched the king's shirts tightly in his hands. He took a bottle of medicine from his pocket then, and gulped down another dose. Then he headed off in the direction of Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Arthur wanted to go after Merlin. Something was _definitely_ wrong with him. But he decided against it. Right now, Merlin seemed to want some time to himself. Arthur would respect that privacy for now, but if Merlin's mood didn't improve soon, Arthur vowed that he would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, terribly depressing? Poor, poor Merlin. And unfortunately, things are only about to get worse... Until next time!**


	10. Fallen Spirits

**A/N: Wow. I continue to be amazed at the overwhelming support that I'm getting for this story. To everyone who has been reading, thank you so much! Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

Merlin sat on his bed, staring at the shirts he held in his hands. He couldn't stop himself from trembling. With every minute that passed that Merlin didn't wake up from this horrible nightmare, he became more and more terrified of what was going to happen to him.

He sat for a long time, unmoving, his eyes never leaving the fabric of Arthur's tunics. As long as he was focusing all of his attention on the red material, he could just about, although not completely, keep the memories of last night at bay. His eyes began to water slightly. He didn't even notice when his bedroom door was opened.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at the concerned expression on Gaius' face. When Merlin had reentered the chambers earlier that morning, he had hardly acknowledged the man, and Gaius knew that something was wrong.

"Would you like to talk about it?" the old physician asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Merlin replied, looking away, suddenly finding a crack in the wall opposite him to be of immense interest.

"Merlin, do not insult my intelligence. You look awful. Tell me what's wrong."

Merlin just sighed and shook his head.

Gaius moved closer to the bed, reaching out towards Merlin, presumably to feel his forehead, but Merlin flinched away.

"Merlin, if you're ill-"

"No."

"Then what is it? Did Arthur do something?"

Merlin shook his head. "No." Then, after a moment of silent thought, "Not yet."

"What on earth do you mean?"

Merlin took a deep breath and looked up at his father figure. He hadn't wanted to say anything, but he found that the question was tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Gaius, do you really think that I'm – capable of fulfilling my destiny?"

Gaius, taken completely by surprise at the question, immediately sat down on the bed.

"Well of course I do, my boy. I've always believed that you were."

"But what if something were to happen?" Merlin tried his best to keep the desperation from seeping into his voice. "What if…I made a mistake? And it threatened to undo everything?"

Gaius frowned. "Has something happened, Merlin?"

Merlin was silent.

Gaius sighed. "I don't pretend to be an expert on destinies. They are very tricky things. Difficult to escape and nearly impossible to change. But you can't expect too much of yourself. One person can only do so much, my boy. Sometimes I think you forget that."

Merlin didn't say anything right away. He looked back down at his hands, at the bandage wrapped around his right palm. He shivered at the memory of how he had gotten that injury.

_"Did you really think that I cut your hand open on accident?"_

The memories of last night were flooding back to him. Merlin was in the armory again, pinned against the wall, watching in horror as James curled his hand into a fist.

"Merlin?" Gaius brought the warlock momentarily out of his thoughts.

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to focus on Gaius.

_James had crouched down next to Merlin. "I know."_

Merlin tried to push the memory away.

_"I saw you in the courtyard yesterday. I saw everything, Merlin."_

No.

_"I saw you in the courtyard yesterday."_

No. It couldn't be true.

_"I saw everything, Merlin."_

"No!" Merlin cried out.

"Merlin?" Gaius was extremely worried now. "What is it?"

But Merlin just shook his head once more.

Gaius realized that he wasn't going to be getting anything more out of his ward right now. "Merlin," he said gently. "You look like you are in desperate need of some sleep. How about I give you a potion to help you get some rest?"

Merlin looked hesitant. "I need to mend these," he indicated the King's shirts.

"It can wait. You're exhausted. Arthur would understand."

"I can't sleep," Merlin was afraid of what he would see if he allowed himself to lose consciousness.

"You can." Gaius said firmly. "And then when you are well rested, you can tell me what is bothering you."

Before Merlin could protest again, Gaius had left the room. He returned a moment later with a bottle containing a dark liquid. Merlin recognized the potion, and suddenly he was aware of just how tired he was. But he didn't take the potion when Gaius offered it to him.

"Gaius?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Any chance that I could have something a little bit…stronger?" To himself, he thought, "_Something that will keep me from dreaming?"_

Gaius gave him a knowing look. He understood. He left the room once more and returned with a second bottle that contained an even darker liquid. "Only one swallow, though. It'll be enough to make you sleep for a few hours."

Merlin smiled gratefully and took the bottle from Gaius. He took a swallow of the liquid. It didn't taste nearly as bad as he had been expecting. He handed the bottle back to his mentor and laid his head back on his pillow.

"Thanks, Gaius," he managed to say, before his eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

That afternoon, Arthur tried his best to focus his attention on the proceedings of the council meeting. He was finding it difficult, however, because there were so many other thoughts swirling through his head.

Before the meeting had started, King Phillip had approached him, and once again started to apologize for Catherine's behavior at dinner. Arthur once again had to assure Phillip that there was really nothing to apologize for, and then, because his obligations as a King demanded it of him, he had asked Phillip to join him for another meal that evening.

Phillip had turned slightly red at the offer. "Perhaps just the two of us," he had said. "It would give us the opportunity to discuss the renewal of the peace treaty between our two kingdoms."

Arthur had nodded his agreement, grateful that the prince would not be joining them.

Then Phillip had suggested that they go out hunting together sometime in the coming days. Arthur had agreed, but regretted it almost instantly when Phillip mentioned that James had been wanting to go ever since arriving in Camelot, and that he would be very pleased to hear the news. Arthur saw an image in his head of James carrying a crossbow. There were just some people who shouldn't be allowed to have weapons, he thought. And the Prince of Varelia was at the top of that list.

Arthur pulled himself out of his thoughts, hoping that no one had noticed that he hadn't been paying attention. Thankfully, it appeared that no one had. The nobleman who had been speaking when Arthur had slipped into his daydream, Lord Randall, was still rambling on, and it appeared as though Arthur wasn't the only one to seem disinterested with the man's speech.

The nobleman did the same thing every council meeting. He tried to sway the opinions of the rest of the council on nearly every topic that came up. Arthur realized that he wasn't even sure what the man was currently going on about. He listened closely for a moment, and soon got his answer.

Taxes. The man wanted the council to consider raising taxes. Arthur had heard this speech several times already. It was always the same. The King therefore found himself sinking back into his own thoughts, confident that he wouldn't miss anything of importance.

Arthur turned his head slightly to the left, locating the chair next to him that was currently empty. Guinevere's seat. She was due back in Camelot very soon, for which Arthur was grateful. He missed having her by his side. When she was there, he felt some of the pressures of being King lift away from his shoulders. He didn't feel so utterly alone.

And then there was Merlin. The other person who was usually by his side, but who was also absent from this council meeting. Arthur had gone looking for his manservant earlier, only to run into Gaius on the way to Merlin's room. The physician had explained to Arthur that Merlin had seemed tired and not himself before, and so he had given him a sleeping potion so that he might get some rest.

On one hand, Arthur was glad that Gaius had put Merlin to sleep. There was no doubt that he needed it. He had looked absolutely terrible this morning. It was a wonder he hadn't collapsed right there in Arthur's chambers.

But on the other hand, Merlin's absence meant that George was currently filling in for him, and that greatly irritated Arthur. Looking over at the man now, Arthur saw that George hadn't moved since the meeting had started. He stood just as straight as ever, a jug of water held firmly in his hands. As soon as he saw that Arthur was glancing at him, he hurried forward to fill the King's cup. Arthur suppressed a sigh. Merlin would have rolled his eyes at the noble who was _still_ speaking. He would have screwed up his face and moved his lips silently, imitating the man whose back was turned to him. Then, when the meeting was over, Arthur would reprimand Merlin, telling him that if anyone else saw him making faces, he'd be in trouble.

But Merlin never did stop. And Arthur was silently thankful for that. He needed a little amusement to help him get through the long and tedious council meetings.

Only now, he found himself in a council meeting without Guinevere _or _Merlin, and Arthur's patience with Lord Randall was wearing thin. When the man finally stopped speaking, Arthur took the opportunity to close out the meeting, giving some brief thoughts of his own on some of the topics that had been discussed that day and setting a date for when final decisions would be made on those issues that had yet to be resolved.

Everyone seemed relieved when the meeting had ended. It had gone on far longer than usual, and no one seemed to want to linger about as they normally did when a meeting was adjourned. Arthur left the council chambers quickly, George following dutifully behind.

"Thank you, George. That'll be all." Arthur said once they had reached the door of his chambers.

George bowed. "It's always a pleasure to serve you, my lord," he said, before walking away.

Arthur shook his head. George really was the perfect servant. If only he wasn't so _boring. _As he walked into his room, he found himself wondering if Merlin was awake yet. His chambers were empty though, and Arthur found himself alone once more.

* * *

James found himself on Camelot's practice field late that afternoon, hacking away at one of the practice dummies. He was joined by two of Varelia's youngest knights, Robert and Jonathan, who were currently sitting on a bench, laughing and talking together while their prince swung his sword again and again.

It was hot. Far hotter than it should have been for that time of day. Finally, James stopped his relentless attack on the dummy, and walked over to the two young men, scooping up the waterskin between them.

"Have you found that servant of yours yet?" Robert asked.

"Nicholas? No. But when I do…" James' eyes suddenly lit up. "When I do, I'll turn _him_ into the practice dummy."

The two knights roared with laughter. Then, when their amusement finally died down, it was quiet for a moment.

"Say what you will about Camelot," Jonathan said, breaking the silence. "But you can't deny that it's stunning to look at."

James scoffed. "I don't think it's all _that _impressive." He took another drink of water.

"No?" Robert asked. "Of course, the real wonder of this place is what you _can't_ see. What's locked away underground. In the vaults."

Jonathan smiled. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to see what they've got stashed away down there!"

"I've heard that they've got enormous jewels the size of your head! Tons of them!" Robert exclaimed.

James laughed. "You would believe _anything,_ Robert."

"Oh, so are you saying that you've actually _seen_ the vaults of Camelot?"

"No. But jewels the size of your head? And a lot of them? That's just ridiculous."

"I don't know," Jonathan put in. "If there was anywhere that _did _have such wealth, it would be Camelot."

"You two have got to be the dumbest men I have ever met!" James said in exasperation.

Robert shrugged, "Well even without the jewels, Camelot's treasure is bound to be impressive. Just imagine. All those relics, and ancient documents, and _gold._"

Robert and Jonathan continued to discuss the possibilities of the riches that lay beneath the castle, but James had stopped listening.

Because he had gotten an idea. He thought of all those pranks he had pulled all of them years ago. Those had been so childish. But now, he was in a position to do something far more exciting. How remarkable would it be to actually break into the vaults of Camelot, and take a little treasure for himself? All he would need was a key. A key that the King of Camelot would have.

And he currently had the King's manservant under his control.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! I may or may not have another chapter out tomorrow. I have some schoolwork to get through, and a Lab Practical to study for. If not, my next update will probably be late Wednesday. So... until next time! :)**


	11. Another Encounter

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone has been having a good week so far. I can't even begin to tell you how good it felt to do some writing again today. I had to force myself to focus on studying these past couple days, but as soon as I took my test this morning, I started work on this story again. This chapter contains one of the original scenes that popped into my head and ultimately resulted in me writing this story to begin with. Therefore, I really hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Gaius was worried. Two days had passed since he had had that talk with Merlin and given him the sleeping potion, and still the warlock refused to tell him what was going on.

Every time the physician attempted to broach the issue, Merlin would find a way to change the subject, or insist that nothing was wrong and say that Arthur was expecting him to complete some chores. Then he would leave the room as quickly as he could, and disappear for several hours at a time.

It made Gaius feel increasingly uneasy. Something was terribly wrong, and he couldn't understand why Merlin wouldn't confide in him. He had _always _shared his troubles with his mentor in the past. Why should this time be any different? All Gaius knew was that he needed to figure this out soon, because the look that he had been seeing in Merlin's eyes recently was really starting to scare him.

* * *

Merlin found that he was just trying to avoid everybody. He knew he couldn't allow anybody to discover what had happened to him, because he couldn't risk James exposing his secret. Merlin kept expecting to run into the Prince every time he turned a corner or opened a door, but he had been lucky so far. Of course, it was only a matter of time.

And so it was that on the afternoon three days after James' attack in the armory, Merlin rounded a corner in the hallway and ran right into the Prince of Varelia. At first, Merlin attempted to apologize. But when he looked up and realized who he had run into, Merlin immediately clamped his mouth shut and tried to get away.

But James reached out and grabbed Merlin's arm, holding on tight.

"Ah, Merlin. I have been looking _everywhere _for you," James said delightedly.

"Let me go," Merlin said, trying to sound threatening.

"Or what?"

Merlin looked around. He couldn't risk doing magic here. Anyone could just walk down the corridor. Besides, unless he was willing to cause some serious harm to James, something that would not bode well for the alliance between Camelot and Varelia, then lashing out with his magic would be pointless. Because then James would expose him for sure.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, stopping his struggle momentarily.

"To talk."

"About what?" Merlin asked angrily. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, _servant."_

Merlin just stared at James, refusing to look away. Refusing to allow those eyes to frighten him. Because Merlin found that he was just ready for all of this to be over. For three days now, he had been a nervous wreck. Everyone had noticed and been commenting on it. Gaius, Arthur, the knights… He couldn't go on like this. So now that he was here, now that he was finally facing James, Merlin couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked again.

"Oh not much," James said, a twisted smile suddenly settling on his face. "Just a little _keepsake _or two, to remind me of my time in Camelot."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I want access to Camelot's vaults," James finally said, deciding to no longer beat around the bush. "And _you_, Merlin, as the King's manservant, are going to give it to me."

Merlin just shook his head. "No. You're insane. I could never…I _would _never…"

"Need I remind you-"

"Merlin?" a voice called from a hall off to the left.

James' expression morphed into one of annoyance. "Think about it," he hissed to Merlin as he turned to leave. "You do not have long to decide."

No sooner had James disappeared than Sir Leon arrived on the scene, apparently having been the one to call out Merlin's name a moment ago.

The knight frowned. "I thought I heard you. Is everything alright? You look unusually pale."

Merlin just nodded. "I'm fine."

But Leon looked unconvinced. "I know I heard James' voice as well. Were you talking to him? You're supposed to be staying away."

"I was. I mean I am. I just...ran into him on accident is all. Please don't tell Arthur."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "And why not?"

"Because he'll make a big deal out of it. Nothing happened. We bumped into each other and then he left."

"He sounded angry."

"Is he ever not?"

Leon just shook his head. "Okay Merlin. Just this once, I won't tell Arthur. But you better go see him now. He's been looking for you."

"Thanks, Leon!" Merlin said, clearly relieved.

The knight just clapped Merlin on the shoulder, his bruised shoulder, and left.

Once alone, Merlin rubbed his shoulder. His entire body still felt sore from James' attack. From his jacket pocket, he pulled out another bottle of pain medication. Though his pain had been greatly reduced over the last couple of days, he still ached, and the tonic continued to offer some relief.

Once he had consumed the potion, Merlin replaced the empty bottle in his jacket pocket and headed off for Arthur's chambers. He knew he was probably in for it. He had been neglecting his chores these past few days, and now he was sure that Arthur was going to yell at him.

But Merlin just hadn't been able to concentrate, what with thoughts of James constantly occupying his mind. And now with this recent encounter, Merlin's head was once again spinning. What was he going to do? If he didn't comply, then James would expose him. The secret that he had worked so hard to keep his entire life would be no more. And Arthur…

Merlin did not want to enter Arthur's chambers. He didn't think he could look him in the eye right now, not when he was currently contemplating whether or not he was going to allow James to steal from the vaults of Camelot. Wait, was he actually considering this? Merlin shook his head, trying to push the thought to the back of his mind as he reached the doors of the King's chambers. He paused for just a moment, taking a deep breath as he did so, and then walked in without knocking.

Inside, he found Arthur sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed in concentration. He looked up at the sound of Merlin's footsteps, and immediately set his quill down.

"You wanted to see me, sire?" Merlin, asked, fidgeting slightly, hoping that this was not going to be a long conversation.

Arthur didn't say anything right away. He simply stared at Merlin with a scrutinizing glare. Merlin looked away, uncomfortable.

"What have you been doing, Merlin?" Arthur asked at last, his voice calm.

Merlin continued looking away from Arthur. "Um…well, I've been…uh-"

"Merlin, look at me."

Merlin reluctantly turned his gaze back on Arthur.

Arthur folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"Then where have you been these last few days? I've hardly seen you at all. Just look at the state of my chambers."

Merlin took a quick glance around. The bed hadn't been made, there were clothes and papers strewn all over the floor, and the fireplace was in desperate need of a cleaning.

Arthur continued. "You didn't even bring me my breakfast this morning. I had to send for another servant to bring it to me."

Merlin closed his eyes and groaned at this. How could he have forgotten? Had he really been that distracted? He opened his eyes again. "Sorry, sire. I'll just get to work-"

"_Mer_lin." Arthur suddenly stood up and walked around to the front of his desk so that he was directly in front of his manservant.

"Sire?"

"Something's up with you, Merlin, and I want to know what it is. You're supposed to be my manservant, and you've been completely neglecting your duties. This behavior can't continue."

Merlin sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong," Arthur pressed.

"Nothing," Merlin said automatically. "Really, Arthur." As he spoke, Merlin caught sight of the ring of keys hanging from Arthur's belt.

One of those keys was the key to the vaults. And it would be so easy to take. Hadn't Merlin done this before, anyway? With the whole dragon egg incident?

_'Yes, but this is different,' _Merlin thought to himself._ 'You're actually considering letting James _steal_ from the vaults to protect your own skin.'_

But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Merlin knew that it wasn't true. Not really. He could _never _do that to Arthur. Not just so that he could protect his own secret. Besides, Merlin suspected that James would probably expose him anyway, when this was all over with. He was certainly cruel enough to.

So, with that decision made, Merlin now had another to consider. Should he just tell Arthur now? Before James got to him? In the armory, he had vowed that _he_ would be the one to tell Arthur about his magic. But as he stood before the King now, staring into his eyes, Merlin couldn't help but feel that it wasn't time yet. He didn't think that Arthur was ready. Or perhaps it was just him that wasn't ready. Either way, Merlin found that he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Not now. Not at this moment in time.

"Are you ill?" Arthur was saying. "Has Gaius taken a look at you?"

"I'm fine," Merlin said. "It won't happen again, Arthur. I promise."

Arthur sighed, getting frustrated. _Why _did Merlin have to be so difficult?

"We'll continue this discussion later," he said at last. "But right now, I need to get ready for training with the knights. Go collect my armor and bring it back here. Then when I'm down on the practice field, you can start straightening this room out."

Merlin nodded, only too eager to have this interrogation be over. "I'll be right back," he said, hurrying from the room.

When he was gone, Arthur just stared at the door where his manservant had just disappeared. Perhaps he would speak to Gaius later. Surely the old physician had noticed Merlin's unusual behavior as well. Maybe he'd be able to shed some light on the situation.

* * *

Merlin would have to remember to thank George later. Apparently, when the servant had entered the armory a couple of days ago to discover that the King's armor was still lying out, and only half polished, he had taken it upon himself to finish the job. Of course, as soon as Arthur got back from training, the armor would need to be polished again. Merlin sighed. The last time he'd polished Arthur's armor, he'd been attacked by James, and the memory was still fresh in his mind. It was one job that he really just wanted to avoid right now.

Merlin made his way slowly down to the armory. Once inside, he quickly gathered Arthur's armor and left, trying not to let the memory of what had taken place there a few nights ago take over his thoughts. He moved away from the room as quickly as he could without dropping any of Arthur's armor, only slowing down when he reached the flight of stairs that he needed to climb.

But halfway up the stairs, Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. A shadow had appeared at the top of the stairs, and the chill that went through Merlin's body told him exactly who it was before he even caught sight of the man's face.

James stood there, smiling down at Merlin, who was peering warily at the prince from behind the pile of armor he was holding.

"There you are," James said, his voice full of malice. "So what is your decision then, _Merlin_? Will you be giving me what I want?"

Merlin didn't move. He just stared up at the prince. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "No." He said the word firmly, his voice resolute and strong.

James' face began to turn red. He stomped down the stairs to meet Merlin, who was wondering how he was going to escape. He should just drop the armor and run. But before he could move, James had grabbed one of Merlin's shoulders, and began to speak in a threatening voice.

"Do you think I will hesitate for one second to tell my father what I saw in that courtyard?"

Merlin froze. What? King Phillip? Why would King Phillip care about Merlin's magic? It was Arthur he didn't want James to tell.

James must have seen the look of confusion cross over Merlin's face, for he spoke very slowly then.

"I _saw_ you, Merlin."

But Merlin was still puzzled. He continued to stare at James, his eyebrows slightly raised.

James rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid, aren't you? I saw you and Catherine in the courtyard. Talking and laughing. How do you think my father would react to such behavior towards his precious daughter? And _you're _only a servant. You saw how unhappy he was when I told him about the knights at dinner."

Merlin's mouth fell open slightly. Had he really just heard correctly? About what James had seen in the courtyard? There was no mention of magic, no retelling of how James had seen Merlin's eyes glow gold. He had only seen Merlin talking with Catherine, after Catherine had helped Merlin regain his balance after nearly falling over.

James didn't know his secret. And as soon as this revelation hit Merlin, a small smile came to his face, and a wave of relief washed over him. Then, without warning, he let out a laugh.

James tightened his grip on Merlin's shoulder. "Do you think this is funny, _servant?_ Do you think for a second that I wouldn't tell?"

Merlin's face turned serious then. "You saw nothing but a friendly exchange in that courtyard. You hold no power over me. I will not help you."

A look of pure rage crossed James' face. Angrily, he shoved Merlin away.

Only they were currently standing on a staircase. And when Merlin stumbled back, he lost his balance. A second later, he was falling, the armor leaving his grasp as his arms flung out to the sides. Merlin was unable to stop himself though. There was nothing to hold onto. And so he fell all the way down the stairs. His head banged hard against the floor, and the impact was enough to knock Merlin unconscious.

James just stared emotionlessly at the servant who now lay sprawled out at the bottom of the staircase.

"What have you done?" a voice said from behind him.

James whirled around. At the top of the staircase stood his own manservant, Nicholas. And the young boy was staring horrorstruck at the scene before him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

James immediately started sprinting up the stairs, intent on catching the young boy, but Nicholas had already started running.

"NICHOLAS!" James bellowed after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

But Nicholas was fast, and he had gotten a good head start when James had been on the stairs. James knew he wasn't going to catch the boy. So after only a minute of pursuit, he stopped and turned down another hallway. When the King's manservant was discovered at the bottom of the stairs, he needed to be as far away from the scene as possible. So he quickly made his way back to his chambers. If anyone asked where he had been, he would say that he had been in his room all day. And if his manservant dared to dispute that claim, James would make sure he paid for it.

* * *

Nicholas ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He couldn't be sure if James was still following him or not, but it didn't matter. He needed to find someone to help Merlin. Where was everybody? The halls seemed to be empty. Where were the guards? The servants? Nicholas just kept running. He knew where the physician's chambers were. He would head in that direction.

Just as he was rounding another corner, however, Nicholas ran right into someone who grabbed onto Nicholas to steady the boy as he tried to catch his breath. Looking up, Nicholas recognized the King of Camelot staring down at him.

Arthur frowned at the fear and panic in the boy's face. He recognized him as James' servant. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Nicholas' eyes widened as the King spoke to him, but he swallowed his fear, and began to speak in between gasps for air.

"It's- Merlin, sire. He- fell...down some stairs."

"Show me." Arthur said immediately, and Nicholas turned around and took off once more, this time with the King of Camelot close on his heels.

As he followed Nicholas, Arthur felt a fear come over him. Merlin had been taking far too long to gather his armor, and he had just been on his way to look for him, thinking that the servant was perhaps neglecting his duties again. He had been half expecting to run into his servant on the way to the armory, heading back to his chambers. He did not expect to instead meet the small and scared manservant of Prince James. Arthur tried not to think about how injured Merlin might be. He simply followed Nicholas until they reached the top of the staircase.

"Merlin." Arthur wasted no time in racing down the stairs and kneeling down next to his servant, who showed no signs of movement save for the slow rising and falling of his chest.

Arthur looked up at Nicholas, who had followed Arthur down the stairs.

"Do you know where the physician's chambers are?" he asked urgently.

Nicholas nodded.

"Go tell Gaius what happened. Tell him I'm bringing Merlin up to him. Help him prepare."

Nicholas nodded once more, and then turned and ran back up the stairs to carry out Arthur's orders.

Once alone, Arthur looked back down at his manservant. Had Merlin always been that pale? He noticed that Merlin's right arm was lying at an odd angle on the floor. Arthur took a quick glance around. There was shattered glass on the floor. Arthur suspected that it may have come from Merlin's pocket.

He felt under Merlin's head then, and his stomach clenched when he felt the wetness there. He took his hand away to see that it was now covered in blood. _Merlin's_ blood. He needed to get him to Gaius _now._

As he made to pick up his servant, however, Arthur caught sight of something else. Strewn all across the floor were pieces of his armor. And suddenly, a memory hit Arthur so hard that he gasped.

It had been at the welcoming feast for the royal family of Varelia. He had just asked James what had become of his manservant, Graham.

"_Clumsy oaf took a nasty fall down the stairs. He was carrying my armor, too! You should have seen the dents!"_

Arthur suppressed a shiver. Because now here he was, staring at the unconscious form of his own manservant, who was surrounded by pieces of his own now dented armor. Suddenly, Arthur felt sick.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I absolutely love getting feedback. Until next time! :)**


	12. Revelations

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really enjoy reading all of your thoughts! Please keep them coming! Also thank you for all of the follows and favorites. They really mean a lot to me. Now enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

Arthur marveled at how light Merlin was as he hurried along the corridors, carrying his manservant to Gaius as quickly as he could. A fear had settled over the King. How hard had Merlin hit his head? He remembered a similar scenario from a few years back, with Morgana. She, too, had fallen down a flight of stairs. And she had not been expected to survive.

Of course, Arthur couldn't help thinking to himself, Morgana had, unbeknownst to them all, had magic, which probably explained her miraculous recovery. If Merlin were to sustain an equally devastating injury, would he even stand a chance? Arthur quickly pushed the thought away. Of course Merlin would survive this. He had to. Clinging desperately to this thought, Arthur burst into the physician's chambers with Merlin, who had shown no signs of stirring since his discovery.

Gaius was standing ready in the center of the room. He immediately directed Arthur to place Merlin on the cot that was there. Standing off to the side was Nicholas, who was currently grinding some herbs into a paste at Gaius' request. Usually, it was Merlin who assisted Gaius with the injured. But now, he was going to need to enlist the help of others.

As soon as Merlin was on the cot, Gaius began his examination, his eyes immediately being drawn to the arm that appeared to be broken.

"His head, Gaius," Arthur said, his voice strained. "He hit his head hard."

Gaius moved to position himself in front of Merlin's head, and leaned down to examine it, blocking Arthur's view. A moment later, he stood up and hurried over to one of his shelves, moving aside several remedies in search of the one he needed.

"How can I help?" Arthur asked.

Before Gaius could respond, however, the door was flung open again.

"Sire, there you are." It was Sir Leon. "You're needed in the throne room at once."

Arthur suppressed the surge of annoyance that threatened to show on his face. "For what?" he asked.

Leon then caught sight of Merlin lying on the cot, pale and still.

"Leon?" Arthur pressed, not in the mood to explain Merlin's condition just now.

Leon snapped his attention back to Arthur. "There's a couple here from one of the outlying villages, Sire. They came to report an incidence of sorcery. Apparently it nearly destroyed the village."

Arthur rubbed a hand over his face and sighed deeply. This was the last thing he needed right now. He turned back to Gaius, who was currently working on Merlin. The physician met Arthur's gaze.

"I'll do everything I can for him, Sire."

Arthur nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned to follow Leon from the room, but then turned back, his eyes falling on Nicholas. "Stay here with Gaius," he told the boy.

Gaius raised his eyebrow, but Nicholas simply nodded. Satisfied, Arthur left the room with Leon. He would talk to the boy later. He wanted to know exactly what Nicholas had seen. He already had suspicions of his own.

* * *

When Arthur entered the throne room, with Sir Leon close behind, he was met with the sight of two villagers, a man and a woman, standing before him. The man was large and muscular, with dark hair and bright green eyes. The woman, on the other hand, looked small and fragile, and wore an expression of absolute terror. They both bowed at the sight of the King.

"My lord," the man said. "I thank you for seeing us. My name is Jacob, and this is my wife, Sarah."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand that your village was attacked by sorcery?"

The man nodded. "Yes, sire. A sorceress nearly burned the whole village down."

Arthur's stomach clenched in fear. A sorceress? Morgana?

"She had a message, though," the woman spoke up timidly. "For you, Sire. She is targeting Camelot."

Arthur grew even more uneasy. "Who is this sorceress? Did anybody recognize her?"

To his surprise, the woman nodded. "She's a young woman, Sire. She grew up in our village. She disappeared a couple of years ago, however, when her parents were killed. I expect she came back to seek revenge for their deaths."

"How did they die?" Arthur asked, although he feared that he already knew the answer.

"They were both sorcerers," the man said scathingly. "They were burned at the stake."

Several emotions went through Arthur's mind at this news. Sorcery was against the law, and he still firmly believed that it should be. Arthur had seen so much evil as the result of magic. His own half-sister, who had been so kind and generous in her childhood, had been corrupted by such power. Magic could not be allowed in Camelot.

And yet, burning at the stake was such a cruel way to die. Arthur knew that his father had utilized this execution method when he had ruled. Arthur had witnessed many such burnings growing up. The screams that could be heard as the sorcerers' bodies were consumed by flames had been enough to give him nightmares as a child. He couldn't imagine condemning anyone to such a fate himself. There were far quicker, less painful ways, to carry out a death sentence.

Arthur sighed. "What is this woman's name?"

"Leah," the woman spoke.

"And she is now planning to target Camelot?" Arthur asked wearily.

The man nodded. "I believe so, Sire. She said that Camelot must fall for her people to thrive."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Thank you," he said at last. "I will see to it that your village receives the aid it needs to recover. You will also have a place to stay for the night."

The man and woman both thanked him for his kindness, and were then shown the way out by a guard at the door.

Once alone, Arthur turned to Leon. "We must gather information on this sorceress. Find out exactly where she is. She cannot be allowed to reach the city."

"Of course," Leon said. "I'll gather a group of knights to conduct a search. We'll head in the direction of the village that was attacked."

"Good. Also see to it that security is increased around the city. Double the guards at every gate."

Leon nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"Now, I need to get back to Gaius."

"What happened to Merlin, Sire?" Leon asked then, remembering the sight of the unconscious young man lying on the patient's cot.

"He fell down the stairs," Arthur replied, sighing. "I don't know how he is though."

"Was it an accident?" Leon asked, suspiciously.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. It could have been."

"You don't sound convinced."

Arthur just shook his head. "I just have this funny feeling." That was something Merlin would say, he realized. He quickly turned and headed for the door.

"Arthur?" Leon called.

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Leon.

The knight took a few steps closer to Arthur. "I wasn't going to say anything, but-"

"What is it?"

"This morning, when I found Merlin-" Leon said, "He had just been talking to Prince James."

"What?" Arthur's voice quickly rose in volume, and he turned all the way around to look at Leon. "Why would he be talking to James? And why would you keep this from me?"

"Merlin asked me not to say anything," Leon said apologetically. "He claimed that he had just run into James on accident. The Prince sounded angry. He had left by the time I reached Merlin, though."

Arthur clenched his fists at his sides. "I told that idiot to avoid James at all costs. I told him to _run_ _away_ if he had to."

"You don't think James would have done this to Merlin, do you?"

Arthur didn't want to believe it. He wanted so badly to believe that it had simply been Merlin's clumsiness that had caused him to lose his balance and sent him tumbling down the stairs. But he had known James for years. And this was exactly the sort of thing he would do.

"I need to talk to Nicholas," Arthur said, once again making his way for the exit.

"James' manservant?" Leon asked, only a few steps behind the King.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. He's the one who told me about Merlin. Perhaps he saw what happened."

At the end of a corridor, Arthur and Leon parted ways. Leon went to go command the knights and guards, while Arthur continued on to Gaius' chambers, hoping that the physician would have good news about Merlin's condition.

* * *

When Arthur reached the physician's chambers, he immediately sought out his manservant from the doorway, half-hoping that the man would have awoken by now. But Merlin lay just as still as he had when Arthur had left, the only difference being that Gaius had managed to get Merlin out of his jacket and shirt.

"How is he?" Arthur asked from the doorway.

Both Gaius and Nicholas jumped at the voice, not having heard the King approach the room.

Gaius turned away from his workbench, where he had been putting together some kind of concoction. He met Arthur's gaze.

"As well as can be expected," the physician responded. "I've set his arm. It should heal in time. I also managed to stop the bleeding from his head wound and stitched it closed. It's impossible to know the extent of the damage, however."

Arthur sighed. "He will recover, though, won't he Gaius?"

Gaius stared back at Arthur, a look of determination set on his face. "I'll do everything I can for him."

Arthur just nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

"There's something else, Sire, that I think you need to see."

Arthur gave Gaius a questioning look, but walked further into the room as Gaius motioned for Arthur to come closer to the patient's cot. As soon as Arthur was close enough to get a better view of Merlin's torso, his jaw clenched in anger.

Merlin was covered in bruises. His chest and arms were decorated with an assortment of blue, purple, and yellow contusions.

"These aren't from the fall, are they?" Arthur said after a moment. Merlin had landed on his back after all, and these bruises did not look fresh.

Gaius shook his head. "No. These bruises are a few days old." Then, Gaius held up Merlin's jacket. There was a stain on one of the pockets. "I believe he had been carrying a bottle of liquid around with him at the time he fell, and it broke when he hit the ground."

Arthur remembered the broken glass on the floor where he had found Merlin.

Gaius continued. "There are several bottles of pain medicine missing from my stores. "Merlin must have been secretly taking them for days."

"That's why he's been acting so strangely," Arthur said quietly. "He's been in pain."

"But what-?" Gaius started to say, but Arthur suddenly turned to look at Nicholas, who was looking on at the scene before him with sadness in his eyes.

"Did James do this?" he demanded of the young boy.

Nicholas jumped slightly at Arthur's tone.

"Arthur," Gaius said, trying to calm the King, who looked as though he were about ready to fly into a rage.

Arthur tried to calm his voice when he spoke again. "Did he?"

Nicholas was terrified. He had seen James push Merlin down the stairs, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was probably the cause of all those bruises as well. But if he were to say anything…if he were to betray his master…Nicholas didn't even want to think about what James might do to him.

Arthur sensed the fear radiating off of the young boy, and he reached out a hand to place it on Nicholas' shoulder. The boy flinched slightly under the touch, but Arthur gripped him firmly.

"It's alright," he said gently. "No harm will come to you, I promise. Just tell me. Did James hurt Merlin?"

Nicholas bit his lip as he looked up into the face of the King. Then, he slowly began to nod. "I-I saw him-push Merlin-down the stairs." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Arthur stood up straight, the anger clear on his face. He strode quickly towards the exit.

"Arthur, what are you going to do?" Gaius called out to him.

Arthur turned around. "I'm not going to let him get away with this, Gaius. Not this time."

"You need to tread carefully, Sire," Gaius warned. "You cannot risk losing your friendship with King Phillip."

Arthur simply turned on his heel and left without another word. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do yet. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to give James his own set of bruises. But he was the King, and Arthur knew that he couldn't. He needed time to think, to cool down. He headed in the direction of his chambers.

He stopped the first guard he met.

"Sire," the guard said, bowing respectfully.

"I need you to do something for me," Arthur said.

"Of course."

"Find Prince James. He is likely in his chambers on the other side of the castle. If not, escort him there. He is not to leave his chambers under any circumstances. I want guards on his room."

The guard gave Arthur a puzzled look but did not question him. He simply bowed again and then left to carry out his orders.

* * *

Merlin was in a strange dreamlike state. None of his senses seemed to be working properly and he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He tried to move, to turn his head or wave his arm. Anything. But he couldn't feel his body. A fear washed over him, then. He couldn't speak, or hear, or _see._ He was trapped. He wanted to scream, but he had no voice. He wanted to use his magic to conjure a light, but the familiar warmth just wasn't there. He willed himself to push through the blackness that was all around him. He needed to get out of this place.

It was the sound that came back to him first. He heard a clinking noise, as though Gaius was sifting through the hundreds of vials that were housed on the shelves along the walls. Then a warmth spread through Merlin's entire body. He could _feel_ his body again. The sweet smell of herbs then filled his nostrils, and Merlin suddenly felt relieved. He was going to be okay. All that was left to do now was to open his eyes.

And so he did. But he immediately closed them again. He tried once more, but it was the same result. Merlin blinked several times, but it didn't seem to matter. Because whether his eyes were closed, or whether they were open, Merlin saw nothing. He was in complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to update again soon. Until next time! :)**


	13. Fear and Emotions

**A/N: Chapter 13! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Gaius?" Merlin called out, his voice betraying the panic that was building up inside of him. "Gaius, are you there?"

Gaius immediately set his work down on his workbench and hurried over to Merlin.

"Merlin! You're awake," Gaius said, relieved. "You have no idea how worried-"

"Why is it so dark, Gaius?" Merlin asked, then, although he feared that he already knew the answer.

Gaius froze. The fear that had been momentarily lifted from his chest at Merlin's waking settled back down onto him.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, sounding like a lost child.

Gaius leaned over then to examine Merlin's eyes. As he did so, he uttered the words that Merlin was dreading to hear. "It's not dark in here, my boy."

Merlin let out a gasp. "No. No. Gaius, please. No." Merlin's eyes were moving around, but they did not focus on anything. He attempted to sit up, and regretted it instantly, letting out a cry of pain.

Gaius pushed Merlin gently back down on the bed. "Your back is badly bruised and your arm is broken," he explained.

"My eyes, Gaius," Merlin whispered. "What happened to my eyes? I can't see anything. Why can't I see?" Merlin was now very close to hyperventilating.

"Merlin, listen to me. You need to calm down," Gaius gripped Merlin's shoulder firmly. "Just breathe. That's it."

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. At least when his eyes were closed, it was _supposed_ to be dark. His breathing slowly evened out. "What happened?" he finally said again.

Gaius sighed. He tried not to let the worry seep into his voice as he spoke. "You fell down the stairs, Merlin. And hit your head."

Suddenly, Merlin remembered his encounter with James, and his eyes flew open. But he closed them immediately when he realized that he still couldn't see.

"Will my eyesight come back?" Merlin was practically begging now. "There's got to be something you can do, Gaius. Please."

Gaius stared heartbroken at his ward. He had dedicated his life to helping people heal from all manner of illnesses and injuries. But there were times when he felt utterly useless. He sighed. "I don't know, Merlin," he said truthfully. "Your eyesight may return."

"But it may not?" Merlin asked, once again trying to control his breathing.

Gaius didn't answer the question. Instead, he said, "Prince James will likely be in trouble for this."

What little color had been present in Merlin's face quickly drained away at the mention of James.

"You know?"

Gaius nodded, then realizing that Merlin could not see the gesture, said, "Yes."

"Does Arthur?"

"Yes. Nicholas saw the whole thing happen."

"Nicholas?"

"Yes, Merlin. He's been helping me to look after you. I sent him into your room to get some sleep, though. He was exhausted."

"And Arthur _knows_?" Merlin's heart was now pounding in his chest.

"Nicholas informed Arthur. The King was very angry when he left here. I haven't seen him since, and I have no idea what he has planned."

Merlin felt sick. "No. No, no, no, no, _no._ This isn't happening. Please, Gaius. Tell me this isn't happening." Merlin was panicking now. He rubbed frantically at his eyes as though this would help him to see again. His breathing suddenly quickened, and he sat up once more, ignoring the pain in his back and arm.

Gaius quickly stood up and hurried over to his workbench to retrieve a small bottle. He was back at Merlin's side in seconds, urging the warlock to drink the potion as he held it to Merlin's lips.

"Come on, my boy. Drink it. This will help to calm you."

But Merlin flinched away. "No, Gaius. I need to see. I can't be blind. I just can't be! I have to see," Merlin was becoming more and more hysterical.

"Merlin, please," Gaius said soothingly. "You need to drink this."

Merlin just shook his head. "Please, Gaius. Do something." Tears were now spilling from Merlin's sightless eyes. "Please, I _have_ to see."

"Merlin, I will do everything I can. Now I really need you to drink this for me."

Merlin finally allowed the physician to trickle the potion into his mouth, and he reluctantly swallowed it. He then fell back against his pillows. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Gaius let out a breath. He sat on the edge of Merlin's bed, and stared sadly down at the young man. He didn't know what he was going to do. What _could_ he do? Gaius' shoulders slumped in defeat. He couldn't bear to see Merlin like this. Merlin had been so terrified when he had realized that his sight was gone. And there was no guarantee that it was coming back. Gaius closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry, Merlin. We'll get through this," Gaius whispered.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers, his hands clasped behind his back, pacing back and forth in front of his desk. He still didn't know what he was going to do. He was still far too angry to make that decision, he realized.

He knew this because the one thought that kept coming to Arthur's mind was that he really wanted to drag James to the nearest staircase and toss him down it. And Arthur knew that this wasn't going to be a real option.

More than likely, Arthur thought to himself, as he continued his endless pacing, the best he was going to be able to do would be to banish James from Camelot. And that would definitely call into question the future relationship between Camelot and Varelia.

Arthur's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

"Enter," he called out.

The door swung open and one of the guards entered. "King Phillip wishes to speak with you, Sire," the man said, bowing his head in respect. "He seems to be very upset."

Arthur didn't need to wonder why. "Where is he?" he asked, sighing.

"In the council chambers, Sire. He requests that you meet with him immediately."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. I'll go now."

Arthur swept out of his room and down the hall in the direction of the council chambers. This was probably not going to be a very pleasant conversation.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Arthur stood outside of the entrance to the council chambers. He took a deep breath before indicating to the guards to open the doors, and then entered, the doors swinging closed behind him.

Phillip stood in the chamber, his face red, his expression livid.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded of Arthur as soon as he caught sight of the man. "Why has my son been confined to his chambers, and why was I not informed?"

Arthur folded his arms and took a moment to look down at the ground before looking up again to meet the accusing gaze of King Phillip.

"James pushed my manservant down a flight of stairs. I do not yet know the full extent of his injuries, but he was unconscious when I left him with the court physician."

King Phillip didn't speak for quite some time. "How do you know it was my son?"

"There was a witness," Arthur replied.

"Who?"

"James' manservant, Nicholas."

King Phillip was quiet once more. Arthur was surprised. He had expected Phillip to scream and slam his fists down on the table. He had expected him to point an accusing finger at Arthur and tell him that he was completely unjustified in his actions. Arthur expected _something_ close to that. But King Phillip remained silent. It was almost as though he wasn't the least bit surprised, as though he had no trouble believing that his son was indeed capable of doing what he was now being accused of doing.

"I would like to speak to the boy, Nicholas," Phillip said at last. "Where is he?"

"The last I saw of him, he was in the physician's chambers. He is probably still there."

King Phillip sighed. "Once I have spoken to the boy, we can discuss a course of action."

Arthur nodded his agreement, still not quite able to believe how _calm_ Phillip was over the whole situation. Only moments ago, when Arthur had entered the room, he had looked about ready to explode with anger. But now he wore an expression that could only be described as grim determination. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"For now, I think it would be best if James remained confined to his chambers," Arthur said, as King Phillip made his way to the door.

At the mention of his son, Phillip's face finally morphed into one of anger. "Arthur, if James has really done this, then I give you my consent to have him moved to the dungeons."

With that, Phillip was gone, and Arthur was left to stare in shock at the door where the King of Varelia had just disappeared. Was it possible that he had just heard that right? Arthur quickly shook his head and then made his own exit from the room, also heading in the direction of the physician's chambers.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I really love reading feedback from all of you. Until next time! :)**


	14. Decisions

**A/N: So it took me a couple of days, but here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur moved along the corridors as quickly as possible, hoping that by now, Gaius would have some answers regarding Merlin's condition. He rounded a corner, and nearly ran into Gwaine, who had been headed in the opposite direction.

"Careful, Princess," Gwaine said, although the normal playfulness in his voice was absent.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here? Didn't Leon take you out with the others to investigate the sorceress?"

Gwaine just shook his head. "He told me to stay here. Of course, when I heard what happened to Merlin-"

"Have you gone to see him?"

"Not yet. I was actually hoping to run into the royal Prince of Varelia." Gwaine clenched his hand into a fist.

"Let me deal with him," Arthur warned.

Gwaine just rolled his eyes, but seemed to change his mind about his current destination, for he turned and fell into step beside Arthur, heading back the way he had come, and towards Gaius' chambers.

When the two men finally reached the physician's chambers, they found the old man sitting at the table, looking weary and exhausted. He had several books opened and spread across the surface in front of him. He looked up as they both entered, giving them both a nod in greeting.

"Sire," he said in acknowledgement. "Gwaine."

Arthur and Gwaine both greeted Gaius solemnly, and then made their way over to the bed where Merlin lay, sleeping.

The anger once again boiled up inside of Arthur when he caught sight of all the bruises that littered Merlin's body. Most of his fury was directed at James, but he found that a small portion of it was directed at his manservant. Why hadn't Merlin told him that James had hurt him? Beside him, Gwaine also wore a look of rage. It was really going to be hard to keep the man from doing anything rash, Arthur realized.

The sound of voices caused both men to look up then. The source seemed to be coming from Merlin's bedroom. Arthur looked questioningly at Gaius.

"King Phillip is speaking with Nicholas," Gaius said. Arthur nodded and then turned his attention back to Merlin. "Has there been no change?" he asked.

Gaius sighed at this. "Actually, he did awake earlier, Sire."

"He did?" relief filled Arthur's voice. "So he'll be okay then? He'll just need some rest and-?"

"Arthur," Gaius interrupted, and the tone of his voice was enough to make both Arthur and Gwaine turn their gazes on Gaius, their expressions suddenly nervous.

"What is it, Gaius?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin-hit his head really hard," Gaius began.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked immediately, his heart now pounding in his chest.

"He can't see. His eyesight is gone."

Silence.

Gwaine just stared at Gaius in disbelief, as if waiting for the physician to suddenly correct himself. Arthur began clenching and unclenching his hand as he tried to process what Gaius had just said. He slowly turned to look at his manservant again.

It didn't make any sense. These things didn't happen to Merlin. They couldn't, because he was-well, he was _Merlin_. And after everything, all the battles and quests he had come home from, Arthur found it difficult to believe that _now_ would be the time for Merlin to suffer such damage. And with these thoughts swirling around in his mind, Arthur found that he couldn't speak.

Gwaine tried. "So he's- he's-?"

"He's blind?" All three members of the room looked up at this new voice. It was King Phillip, standing in the doorway of Merlin's room, having just finished speaking with Nicholas.

The King descended the stairs into the main room and looked inquiringly at Gaius.

"Yes," Gaius replied, unable to keep his own anger out of the word.

Phillip turned to Arthur. "We have much to discuss, it would seem."

Arthur just nodded. He suddenly felt lost, unsure of himself. He couldn't think of what to say or do. Right about now would be a good time for Merlin to pipe up with a few of his words of wisdom, Arthur thought bitterly. He looked down at his friend and sighed. Finally, he looked back to King Phillip.

"I'll meet you back in the council chambers in half an hour," he said at last.

Phillip simply nodded and made his way to the exit. Once he had gone, Arthur turned back to Gaius.

"Is it permanent? His eyesight?" Arthur's voice was almost pleading.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It very well could be temporary," Gaius responded. "But it may not be."

Arthur just ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt very tired.

"What am I going to do, Gaius? About James?"

Gaius was silent. What James had done to Merlin was enough to make anger flare up inside of the old physician at the mere mention of the prince's name.

Arthur let out a sigh at the expression on Gaius' face. He felt the same way as the physician, but what was he supposed to do?

"I have a few suggestions," Gwaine said from behind Arthur. He had simply been staring down at Merlin for the past minute or so, and his fury was growing by the second as he took in the unconscious form of his friend.

"Gwaine-"Arthur began, but he was immediately cut off.

"What? That _coward_ needs to be taught a lesson, and if you're too much of a princess to do it yourself-"

"I'm the King!" Arthur snapped. "I can't go around solving problems with my fists like drunken men in a tavern brawl!"

"Fine. Then allow me to-"

But Gwaine broke off his statement abruptly at the soft moan that came from the bed on which Merlin lay.

"Merlin?" Arthur was immediately at his side, placing a hand on one of Merlin's shoulders.

Gaius hurried over to the bed to examine his ward. Arthur backed away to give the physician some room.

"Well?" he asked, after Gaius turned away from the bed.

"He is still asleep, Sire."

Arthur let out a breath. What was he going to say to Merlin once he was conscious? Offering words of comfort had never exactly been a strong point of his. He would have to think about that later, he decided.

Turning back to Gwaine, Arthur spoke once more, trying to seem as calm as possible on the outside even though his mind was currently in turmoil. "I will be speaking to King Phillip about a course of action regarding James," he said. "I will do what I can to get justice for Merlin."

Gwaine folded his arms and looked at Arthur. "Just don't be a coward, princess." And with that he turned to leave. "Or a prat, for that matter," he added before he was gone.

A memory stirred in Arthur's mind.

"_Just don't be a prat."_ It had been Merlin who had said that to him, after the whole questing beast incident all those years ago. The conversation from that night still puzzled Arthur. Merlin had been acting so strangely. But he remembered how Merlin had stated that Arthur would one day be a great king. Even way back then, Merlin had believed in him.

Arthur looked down at his manservant once more. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he couldn't let Merlin down. And it was with that thought in mind that he made his way to the council chambers several minutes later to speak with King Phillip.

* * *

For once, Gwaine didn't feel like drinking. He was alone on the training field, swinging his sword at a practice dummy. He was too upset to even think about the tavern right now. He wished the others would get back from their quest to locate the sorceress soon. He needed someone else to vent his frustrations to.

His swings were clumsy, he knew. His aim was completely off. But right now, he really didn't care. He was just concentrating on trying to put as much force as possible into each blow, not really concerned with where they landed.

"Pitiful," a voice said behind him.

Gwaine turned. It was Arthur. How much time had passed? Had he already finished talking to King Phillip? He must have, Gwaine realized.

"Well?" he asked, trying to interpret the expression on Arthur's face. There seemed to be determination there.

"The royal family of Varelia will be departing Camelot tomorrow morning. James will be spending the night in a cell in the dungeons."

"That's it?" Gwaine didn't attempt to hide the fury in his voice. "One night in the dungeons? For everything he's done? For beating Merlin? For _blinding_ him?"

Arthur held up a hand to silence the knight.

"I told you already, Gwaine, that as King, I cannot do to James what I would _really_ like to do."

Gwaine was about to speak, but Arthur cut him off. "I am placing you in charge of the prince."

Gwaine's mouth fell open. "What?"

"From now until James leaves Camelot in the morning, you are in charge of him. This means that you will of course need to escort him from his chambers down to the dungeons, so I suggest you go do that now."

Gwaine just stared at Arthur, eyebrows raised and mouth still hanging open. Finally, he cleared his throat and asked, "Why me?"

Arthur gave a small smile at this. "Because, Sir Gwaine, I know that you will give the Prince of Varelia nothing but the best of care." Arthur's eyes pierced Gwaine's and he gave the knight a meaningful look. Then he placed a hand briefly on Gwaine's shoulder before turning around and heading back towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N: I so wanted Arthur to get the chance to get at James, but in the end I really thought that his position as King would prevent that. Maybe if he was still a prince. Anyway, I thought that this scenario would be the next best thing. So what do you guys think?**


	15. Hopelessness

**A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter than I had originally planned, but I thought this scene should really stand alone. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was evening when Merlin awoke again. He felt sore all over and his head throbbed painfully. It wasn't until he opened his eyes, however, that he remembered all that had happened.

Darkness. Merlin felt the panic wash over him again, but this time he was still. He didn't call out or attempt to move. He just lay there, breathing heavily, listening to the flames crackling in the fireplace on the other side of the room.

The thought of the warm fire made Merlin shiver as he realized how cold he was. He blinked his eyes, still grasping onto some small hope that his eyesight would return to him. No such luck. Would this nightmare never end?

The sound of the chamber door opening reached Merlin's ears. Someone entered and walked across the room. Merlin thought he recognized the sound of the footsteps, and his suspicions were confirmed a moment later when he heard the voice of his mentor.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked gently as he reached Merlin's bedside. He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin didn't respond. He simply lay there, sightless eyes turned towards the ceiling.

Gaius sighed. "You should probably eat something, Merlin. You've been asleep for awhile now. I'll get you some water."

Still Merlin said nothing. Gaius walked across the room to retrieve a cup of water. When he returned, he felt an overwhelming sadness spread through him at the sight of his ward.

Silent tears were now falling down Merlin's face, but he remained motionless, completely overcome with despair.

Gaius sank down onto the edge of the bed and wiped a few of the tears away. "Oh my boy," he whispered.

At the sound of Gaius' voice, Merlin turned his head slightly in the physician's direction.

"Here. Drink this." Gaius placed a hand under Merlin's head to raise it off of the pillow, and then pressed the cup of water to his lips.

Merlin reluctantly took a couple swallows of water before lying back down once more.

"You're cold," Gaius commented. "Perhaps you should move over to my bed. It's right next to the fire."

More tears fell, but Merlin did not respond.

Gaius sighed again. "Come on, Merlin. I'll guide you."

Merlin just shook his head slightly.

"If you're still in a lot of pain, I can call the guards to help carry you to the other bed," Gaius said. "Would you prefer that?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Then come on. Up you get."

As soon as Merlin pushed back the covers and was sitting up on the edge of the bed, the chill of the room sent shivers down his spine, the cold slamming into his bare chest.

"Ah. Wait here, I'll get you a shirt," Gaius said, standing up and heading for Merlin's room.

_"Where would I go?"_ Merlin thought to himself bitterly.

When Gaius returned with the shirt, he helped Merlin into it, talking as he did so.

"Your bruises are healing nicely. It will just take time for them to completely disappear. Same with the wound on your head." He said nothing of Merlin's eyes, although he knew it was probably the only thing Merlin cared about right now.

Merlin winced at the slight twinges of pain in his back as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'll get you some pain medication once you're settled again," Gaius said.

Merlin simply clung to Gaius' arm as the physician led him to his own bed near the fire. Suddenly, the room seemed to be twice as big to Merlin. Shouldn't they have reached the bed by now? It seemed like such a long walk.

At last, Gaius stopped. "Here we are." He helped Merlin lower himself to a sitting position on the mattress. "You'll be much warmer here." Gaius then went to retrieve the medicine.

Merlin turned his face towards the warmth of the fire. Those flames would be lighting the whole room up, he knew. And yet he saw nothing. He could hear the flames crackling and feel their warmth, but he was unable to see anything their light touched. Merlin suppressed the sudden urge to cry out in frustration.

"Merlin?" Gaius said on his way back over to his ward, having seen the look of anguish cross the young man's face.

Merlin just wiped some of the tears away from his eyes and accepted the bottle of medicine from Gaius without a word.

"Are you hungry?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"You need to eat, Merlin."

No response.

Gaius sat down next to Merlin, studying the warlock's face for a moment before he spoke again.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you, Merlin. I don't know why you felt that you couldn't come to me sooner, but we can discuss all of that later. Whenever you're ready to talk, I will be here to listen."

Gaius then placed his arms around Merlin's shoulders and embraced him. Against his chest, Merlin continued to cry silently, and so his mentor just held him there, hoping to provide some level of comfort to the young man that he saw as his son.

After a minute or so, Merlin pulled back slightly and turned once again to face in the direction of the fire. And at long last, he spoke.

"You don't still think that I'm capable of fulfilling my destiny anymore, do you?"

Gaius was silent, unsure of how to respond.

"I mean, how can I? It was hard enough when I _could_ see. What use am I to Arthur now? I've failed him."

"No," Gaius said firmly, hugging Merlin to him once more. "You know as well as I that Arthur still needs you. You are his friend, Merlin, and he values your opinion and seeks your advice often. You are _not_ useless."

"But how am I supposed to protect him Gaius? When I can't see?"

Gaius sighed. "You'll find a way, Merlin. You always do."

But Merlin didn't believe those words. He doubted very much that he would be able to find his way out of the physician's chambers on his own, let alone protect Arthur from all the threats he faced, both magical and non-magical alike.

"I've failed him," Merlin repeated once more in a whisper, so softly that Gaius barely heard it.

"Don't say that," Gaius said.

_"But it's true,"_ Merlin thought to himself. He decided not to say this out loud, however, knowing that Gaius would only try to refute the claim, when Merlin knew it to be true.

He had failed Arthur. The great and powerful Emrys had lost his eyesight, and now the Once and Future King had never been more vulnerable.

Why couldn't he have just done a better job of avoiding James? If he had only been a bit quicker, he could have easily gotten away from the prince, both in the armory and on the staircase.

An overwhelming feeling of guilt overtook Merlin then, and he felt sick. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Arthur now. Because, he knew, it would be entirely his fault.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I feel incredibly depressed after writing this chapter. Poor Merlin. Please review. I love reading your thoughts. Until next time... :)**


	16. Departure

**A/N: Thank you once again to everyone who has been reading this story. I doubt that I would be writing this nearly as fast as I am without all of the continued support. Enjoy Chapter 16!**

* * *

The sun rose bright and hot over Camelot the following morning. There was slightly more activity than usual down in the courtyard for the early time of day, as the guards and stable hands were moving about, preparing for the departure of the Varelian royal family.

Arthur stood at a window in one of the corridors with a view of the courtyard and watched the bustle down below. He would be glad when the visitors were gone. They may have only been in Camelot for a few days, but, at least to the King, it seemed like it had been far longer.

He heard someone approach him from down the hall. Looking up, Arthur saw that it was Catherine. She wore a look of pure sadness on her face, and she was twisting her hands uncomfortably in front of her as she moved towards him.

"I am so sorry about Merlin," she said quietly.

Arthur just shook his head as he turned back to the window. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said brusquely.

Catherine sighed. "Well, I know that my brother is certainly not going to apologize, and I thought someone ought to."

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he remained silent.

"This never should have happened," Catherine continued. "My father blames himself, you know."

Arthur turned to look at Catherine then, surprised by this statement.

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"James should have been disciplined years ago. Father's always known his true nature. It was my mother who always refused to allow Father to ever punish him, though. They got into a terrible argument when he beat that poor stableboy all those years ago."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Your parents _knew_ about that?" he asked in disbelief.

Catherine nodded. "My father wanted to punish James for it, but Mother wouldn't hear of it. And when King Uther didn't say anything about it, Father eventually just let the matter drop."

Arthur was shocked to say the least. He tried to think of what to say, but a moment later, Catherine continued to speak.

"When Mother died, Father was devastated. I think that's why he continued to allow James to get away with just about anything. Because he knew she wouldn't have wanted him to be punished." She shook her head. "And then this happened. And Father finally snapped."

Arthur felt a headache coming on. He rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to stare out at the courtyard below. "Why are you telling me this?" he said at last.

Catherine was quiet for a moment. Then, "Because you deserve to know. It is high time that my brother took responsibility for his actions. My father has realized that now. And James _will_ be punished further when we get back to Varelia. He is not going to get off easy. Not this time."

"No, I daresay he won't," Arthur said, his eyes being drawn to a particular spot in the courtyard. Catherine followed his gaze, then, and she let out a soft gasp at what she saw.

A guard was leading James out into the courtyard, and even from this distance, it was clear that he was hurt. He was walking with a slight limp, and his face appeared to be littered with bruises.

"What _happened_ to him?" Catherine asked.

Arthur moved away from the window, and started to walk down the corridor, heading in the direction of the courtyard with Catherine close on his heels. As he moved along the hallway, he smoothed his expression into one that he hoped would not betray the small amount of satisfaction he felt at seeing the Prince of Varelia limping across the courtyard.

When Arthur finally left the castle and entered the courtyard, he found that there was a group of guards, both from Camelot and Varelia, surrounding James as he stood near his horse. He had a black eye and there were several other bruises visible on his face.

"What happened?" came a voice from behind Arthur. Turning around, he saw that King Phillip had just exited the castle into the courtyard, and his eyes immediately fell upon his son.

Just then, Gwaine emerged from the crowd surrounding James and stepped forward. He bowed before the two kings.

"Sir Gwaine?" Arthur said, suppressing a small smirk as he prompted the knight to speak.

Gwaine cleared his throat. "When I escorted the prince down to the dungeons yesterday evening, he tripped and fell on one of the last steps of the staircase. He got a little banged up, but he refused to see the physician."

King Phillip raised his eyebrows, and cast another look in the direction of his son, who seemed to be sulking in silence, glaring over at Gwaine.

There was silence for a moment as King Phillip looked between James and Gwaine. Finally, he simply said, "Very well. We shall be on our way, then. Catherine," he indicated for his daughter to join him as they walked towards their own waiting horses.

It was hard to say whether James or Gwaine was more shocked by King Phillip's response. They had clearly both expected the man to put up more of a fuss. A look of anger crossed the prince's face then.

"Father!" James called out. "That _knight_ attacked me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Gwaine.

"That's quite enough, James," King Phillip said in a commanding tone.

"Don't you believe me?" James asked indignantly. "I'm your _son_!"

"I said that's enough. We are leaving now."

The incredulity in James' expression only grew as the royals and their guards and other staff members all mounted their horses. James winced slightly as he pulled himself into his own saddle. He refused to look at Arthur or Gwaine, deliberately turning his horse to face the gates, clearly ready to leave Camelot.

Catherine gave a small smile to Arthur from atop her horse. "I never did get to meet the Queen," she said.

"Perhaps another time," Arthur replied, returning the smile.

King Phillip turned to Arthur. "I hope that recent events will not cause damage to the friendship between our kingdoms."

"Of course not," Arthur said, not feeling it necessary to mention that James would not be welcome in Camelot for the foreseeable future.

King Phillip inclined his head in farewell, and a moment later, the entire Varelian procession moved towards the city gates.

"I can't believe King Phillip actually bought that story," Gwaine said to Arthur, as the royals disappeared from view.

Arthur smiled, clapping a hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "I don't think he did."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, but Arthur simply turned and headed back into the castle.

* * *

Sometime later, Arthur sat in a chair in front of the fire in his chambers, exhausted. Now that James was gone, he had other things to worry about: this new sorceress that posed a threat to Camelot, for one. He wondered if the knights were making any progress in their search efforts. It would likely be several days before their return to Camelot at the very least, he knew. And until he had more information, there was very little that he could do.

His thoughts then turned to Merlin. His manservant was now blind, a condition that may or may not be permanent. Arthur sighed, running a hand over his face. Merlin shouldn't have to go through this. He didn't deserve it.

Then another thought crossed Arthur's mind. If Merlin didn't regain his eyesight soon, then Arthur would need to consider hiring a new manservant. But the very idea bothered him immensely. Because the fact of the matter was that he didn't _want_ another manservant. He would very much prefer to keep the inefficient, idiotic one he already had.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Arthur called out.

The door opened, and Gaius walked in, a solemn look on his face.

"Sire," Gaius said, bowing towards Arthur as he walked into the room.

"How's Merlin?" Arthur asked immediately.

Gaius hesitated. "He's awake, Sire. But-"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that the loss of his eyesight has caused him to sink into a deep depression. He says very little, and he's refusing to eat."

Arthur sighed. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"I hope so, Sire. That's why I came. Perhaps if you spoke to Merlin-"

"What could I possibly say to him to make any of this better?" Arthur asked, the frustration apparent in his voice.

"Merlin needs all the support he can get right now, Arthur. We all need to be there for him if he is to get through this." Gaius replied firmly.

Arthur turned away, looking back into the fire that some other servant had lit earlier. He owed it to Merlin to be there for him, he realized. "Okay. I'll go see him now," he said at last.

"Thank you, Sire."

Arthur just nodded, wondering what he was going to say to Merlin. Wondering what he was going to say to his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I always look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Just a quick note: Starting next week is finals at school, and so I will not be able to update this story during that time, as I will be studying/taking tests. I will do my best to put out another chapter tomorrow, and then possibly one on Monday. (I won't be able to update on Sunday as I'm going to Universal, and I won't be home until really late.) After that, though, my next update will likely be May 1st or 2nd. **

**But anyway...Until next time! :)**


	17. Broken Spirits

**A/N: So I just want to say a quick "Get Well Soon" to my sister who has been sick these past couple days. It's really been her constant nagging and pestering via text messages and phone calls that has kept me updating this story at such a fast rate. **

**This chapter took me a long time to write, and I really hope you enjoy it. I know many of you have been looking forward to some Arthur-Merlin interaction, so here you go: Chapter 17!**

* * *

Arthur followed Gaius back to the physician's chambers. He spent the entire walk trying to assemble all of his thoughts into something that he could say to Merlin, something that would offer comfort and sympathy to the young man. But it was proving to be extremely difficult. Because the relationship he had with Merlin was one that, on most occasions, called for banter and sarcasm. And whenever they did have more serious conversations, it was usually Merlin who initiated them. It was usually Merlin who offered the encouragement and support to Arthur. Now it would have to be the other way around.

When they finally reached their destination, Gaius opened the door to his chambers and led the way inside. Arthur looked around the room, taking a moment to realize that Merlin was no longer on the cot in the center of the room, but instead lying on Gaius' bed near the fireplace. Merlin's head was currently facing the fire, and he didn't seem to react at all to the sounds of their entrance. Arthur wondered if Merlin had gone to sleep.

"Merlin?" Gaius said gently, moving towards his ward.

Merlin said nothing in response.

Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Arthur is here," he said. "He wants to talk to you."

Arthur noticed how Merlin's whole body seemed to tense up at these words. He still did not respond, however.

Gaius turned back to Arthur, a look of concern on his face. "I need to go on my rounds," he announced to the room, so that both Merlin and Arthur could hear.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Gaius was going to leave him alone with Merlin? He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

Gaius picked up his medicine bag off of his workbench and then moved over to Arthur.

"See if you can get him to eat something, will you Sire?"

Arthur just looked pleadingly at Gaius. He did _not_ want to be left alone.

"It'll be fine, Sire," Gaius said reassuringly when he saw the look on Arthur's face. "I'll be back in a little while." Gaius gave an encouraging smile to the King before heading for the door and exiting the chambers.

When the door clicked shut, Arthur was left alone in the middle of the room, staring at the motionless form of his manservant in the corner. He tried to recall some of the words he had thought of to say on the way here from his chambers. His mind came up blank. Sighing, he walked over to where Merlin lay, and sat down on the stool at his bedside. Merlin didn't move.

Arthur was quiet for another minute as he worked to gather his thoughts. Then, finally, he cleared his throat, hoping that Merlin would acknowledge his presence. He didn't.

"Merlin?" Arthur began tentatively.

Merlin continued to face the fire, refusing to turn his head towards Arthur.

"Merlin, I'm sorry that this happened to you," Arthur said, not quite sure where to begin. "James is gone. The entire Varelian family is. They left this morning. He won't hurt you anymore."

_"Even though the damage has already been done," _Arthur thought to himself.

Silence from the bed.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't really off to a very good start. Looking around, he spotted the loaf of bread on the table. He stood up and walked over to break off a piece. He then returned to the stool.

"Gaius said you should eat," Arthur said. "Here. I've got some bread. Do you want something else with it? Does Gaius have any fruit or cheese, do you know?"

When Merlin still said nothing, Arthur began to get frustrated. Why was Merlin ignoring him?

"Come on, Merlin. You're even thinner than usual. You need to eat."

Nothing.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Merlin! Look at me!" As soon as the words were out, Arthur's hand flew to his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it. It had just slipped out.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," Arthur said hastily. "I didn't mean-"

But to his surprise, Merlin let out a small, humorless laugh. At last, he turned away from the fireplace and his sightless eyes moved to face in the general direction of where Merlin knew Arthur to be sitting.

"You always did like to order the impossible," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur's stomach clenched as he stared into the unfocused eyes of his manservant, knowing that his friend was unable to see him. "Merlin, I-"

"It's okay, Arthur," Merlin said. "I know you didn't mean it."

Arthur sighed. Now that he had Merlin's attention, he wasn't quite sure what he should say next.

But it was Merlin who spoke first. "So have you gotten a replacement yet?"

"What?"

"A new manservant. Have you gotten one yet?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. It hasn't been that long."

Merlin scoffed. "I'm _blind_ now, Arthur. I'm completely useless to you." There was pure bitterness in his voice.

"You've _always_ been completely useless to me, Merlin. And besides, Gaius says your eyesight might still come back." Arthur replied.

But Merlin just shook his head. "No. I'm completely worthless now. I'm sorry." Merlin's voice shook on the last two words.

"What are you apologizing for?" Arthur said, suddenly angry. _He_ was the one who should be sorry for what had happened. He had _known_ something was up with Merlin, but he had hesitated to do anything about it. He had simply waited for the matter to clear itself up. He should have done something. He should have forced Merlin to tell him what was wrong. If this was either of their faults, it was _his_, not Merlin's.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the mattress, but didn't say anything.

"If anyone should be apologizing, Merlin, it's me. I knew something was going on. I should have-"

"No, Arthur. There's nothing you could have done."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Arthur asked. It was the one thing he really wanted to know, that had been eating away at him since he had found Merlin unconscious at the bottom of that staircase.

But Merlin clearly didn't want to answer. He bit his lip and remained silent.

"Did he threaten you?" Arthur pressed.

Merlin seemed to be thinking hard. Then finally, he began to nod.

Arthur sighed. "How?"

"Does it matter?" Merlin's voice betrayed his own frustration. "It's over now."

Arthur was going to continue speaking, but then decided not to pursue the issue at the expression on Merlin's face. The last thing Merlin probably wanted to do right now was dwell on memories of the Prince of Varelia.

"Sorry," Arthur said quietly. Then, "But seriously, Merlin. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I seriously doubt that."

"I'm not."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

Merlin didn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm not hungry," Merlin insisted stubbornly.

Arthur sighed. "Fine." He set the piece of bread down on the small bedside table next to him and then turned back to his manservant. He noticed how Merlin shifted again on the mattress.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Arthur asked then.

"Just a little sore," Merlin replied quietly. Arthur wondered how truthful he was being.

"So anything new happening around here?" Merlin asked quickly, probably to avoid more questions about his pain level, Arthur suspected.

Arthur thought for a moment before answering. "Not much."

"What is it?" Merlin said, immediately detecting the hesitancy in Arthur's voice.

Arthur sighed. "It's not a huge problem, or anything. Just a sorceress. I've sent the knights to track her down."

Merlin visibly paled at this news, much to the confusion of Arthur.

"Who is she? What does she want?" Merlin asked, the distress clear in his tone.

"Calm down, _Mer_lin. I've got it all under control. We should be able to intercept her long before she reaches Camelot."

"She's coming to Camelot?" Merlin suddenly sat up in bed.

"Merlin, relax," Arthur said, reaching out to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It's not like you to get all worked up over something like this. It's hardly the worst thing we've ever faced. Remember the dragon?"

"The dragon?" Merlin whispered. A strange look crossed his face then, and he allowed Arthur to push him back onto the bed.

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "I think if I can slay a dragon, I can take care of one petty sorceress."

Merlin's face darkened. "Please don't do anything stupid, Arthur."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Your concern for my safety is touching, Merlin, but-"

"I'm serious, Arthur." Merlin's voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"Merlin, what-?"

"Please. Just be careful."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He was definitely confused by Merlin's words. Sure, it wasn't the first time that Merlin had told him to be careful. He had done so many times in the past. But never before had Merlin sounded so worried, so desperate. It unnerved Arthur for a moment, as he stared down at his friend.

"Of course I'll be careful, idiot. When am I ever not?"

But Merlin did not laugh or smile. He didn't come back with a witty remark, or call Arthur a prat or a clotpole, like he normally would when Arthur called him "idiot." A look had crossed Merlin's face that Arthur could only describe as fear.

Arthur moved uncomfortably on his stool. "Are you okay, Merlin?"

Merlin's breathing became heavier, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Arthur feared that he was having a panic attack.

"Merlin. Calm down. You're okay."

Merlin's breathing slowly normalized again.

"You're okay," Arthur repeated.

"No, I'm not," Merlin said at last. "I'm _blind_. I can't _do_ anything anymore." The anger and frustration were clear in his voice now.

"Merlin."

"Just go, Arthur. Please, just go." Merlin said in a broken voice.

Arthur stood up, but he didn't leave. He walked over to the dinner table and sat down, resting his elbows on the smooth surface and putting his face in his hands, exhausted. He looked up a minute later to find that Merlin had once again turned himself so that he was facing the fireplace.

Arthur's heart sank. He was still holding on to the hope that Merlin's eyesight would be restored, but he knew he would have to face the possibility that that wasn't going to happen. And if it didn't, then everyone, not just Merlin, was going to need to find a way to cope with that, himself included.

Arthur stayed in the physician's chambers until Gaius returned from his rounds. When he entered the room, Arthur quietly gave the physician a brief account of what had happened and explained how Merlin was still refusing to eat.

Gaius sighed. "Thank you for staying with him, Sire. I'll take it from here."

Arthur nodded, and with one last glance at his friend, he left the room to return to his own chambers.

* * *

Arthur stood in his room, his hands gripping the desk in front of him hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He was doing his best to resist the urge to throw something across the room. It was a good thing that James was already gone, because Arthur felt like strangling him right now, whether he was the King or not.

None of this made any sense. Why had this happened? And to Merlin of all people? Arthur never wanted to see Merlin like he had today, broken and defeated. It was just so unlike him. Merlin was the one person that Arthur knew who always seemed to believe that there was a solution to any problem, a way to conquer any threat. Arthur had seen none of that today, though, and he hated it. He just wanted his old friend back.

Arthur raised his head when he heard the door of his chambers open behind him. For just a moment, a split second, he thought it might be Merlin, as whoever it was hadn't knocked, and that usually meant that his manservant was the one to have entered. But then he remembered where Merlin currently was, and he knew that it had to be someone else.

He slowly turned around to see who had entered and saw-

"Guinevere." Arthur breathed the name as he took in the welcome sight of his Queen.

"Arthur, what in the world is going on around here?" Gwen asked, taking in the disheveled appearance of her husband. "Where are our guests? And the knights?"

Arthur didn't speak. He just took a few long strides over to his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace, sighing as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He wasn't sure how long he held her there, but Gwen did not attempt to pull away. She hugged her husband back as she wondered what she had missed when she was gone. Arthur would tell her everything soon enough, she knew.

But for now, they simply stood in the middle of their chambers, not saying a word but holding each other close.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! I love them so much! The next chapter of this story is going to center around the same conversation between Merlin and Arthur that occurred in this chapter, except that it is going to be from Merlin's Point of View. That way, you'll get to see what's going on in his head during that scene. You can expect that update on Monday, and it will be my last update before final exam week. Until next time! :)**


	18. Frustration

**A/N: So it only took me twelve years of living in Florida, but yesterday I finally summoned up enough courage to ride the Dragon Challenge roller coaster (formerly known as Dueling Dragons) at Universal's Islands of Adventure. It was actually a lot of fun, although it made me a bit dizzy, and I found it difficult to walk in a straight line for a couple minutes afterwards. The day would have been perfect if it would have just stopped raining. I spent the whole time in the park completely soaked, although that was partially my own fault for going on that water ride...**

**But anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here's Chapter 18, which as I mentioned before, follows Merlin's thoughts through the same conversation that happened last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was silent in the physician's chambers save for the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. Merlin kept his face turned towards that warmth, the only small comfort he had in his dark world. It was the only thing that let him know where he was, that kept him from panicking, although he was still gripped by a terrible fear at not being able to see what was around him. He had never felt so defenseless. Even his magic would be of little use to him now if something were to happen. He was completely vulnerable, and it scared him.

The door to the chambers opened, and so Merlin knew that Gaius must have returned from whatever errand he had been running. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closed his sightless eyes, hoping that Gaius would think he was asleep.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked once he had reached the bed.

Merlin said nothing, but a moment later, he felt the physician's hand on his shoulder. Gaius wasn't fooled, then.

"Arthur is here," Gaius said. "He wants to talk to you."

Merlin tensed at this news. Arthur? What could Arthur have to say to him? Merlin didn't want Arthur to see him like this, so vulnerable and _weak._

"I need to go on my rounds," Gaius announced then, and Merlin felt like begging him to stay. He wasn't ready to talk to Arthur yet. He had let the King down, quite possibly destroyed both of their destinies. What was he supposed to say to him?

Merlin heard Gaius speaking again, but this time it was much quieter so that Merlin couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then, a moment later, the door opened and closed, and it was silent in the room once more.

As the seconds ticked by, Merlin began to wonder if he was actually alone in the room. But then he heard a sigh, and more footsteps, and then someone was sitting at his bedside. Arthur.

More silence. Arthur was probably trying to think of what to say. Or maybe _he _believed Merlin to be asleep. Merlin hoped that this was the case, and he tried to remain as still as possible.

Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin didn't move.

"Merlin?" Arthur spoke at last.

"_Please go away, Arthur,"_ Merlin thought.

"Merlin, I'm sorry that this happened to you. James is gone. The entire Varelian family is. They left this morning. He won't hurt you anymore."

"_What more could he possibly do to me?"_

Merlin heard Arthur stand up then and walk across the room, but he didn't dare to hope that the King was leaving. Sure enough, he was back in less than a minute.

"Gaius said you should eat. Here. I've got some bread. Do you want something else with it? Does Gaius have any fruit or cheese, do you know?

Merlin tried not to think about the fact that he was hungry. Starving, actually. But he didn't want to eat. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Come on, Merlin. You're even thinner than usual. You need to eat."

"_I don't _want_ to."_ Merlin said in his mind.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Merlin! Look at me!"

The room went quiet. Merlin was sure that a look of shock must have crossed his face, and he was relieved that he was facing away from Arthur, so that the King wouldn't see it.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," Arthur said hurriedly, then. "I didn't mean-"

Before Merlin could stop himself, he cut Arthur off with a short, humorless laugh. So much for pretending to be asleep. Inwardly sighing, Merlin finally turned his head in the King's direction, hoping that his judgment of where exactly Arthur was sitting wouldn't be too far off.

"You always did like to order the impossible," he murmured.

"Merlin, I-"

"It's okay, Arthur. I know you didn't mean it."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, but seemed hesitant to speak again.

Deciding that he really wanted to get this conversation over with, Merlin opened his mouth to say something.

"So have you gotten a replacement yet?" It was the first thing to come to his mind and Merlin found that he was really curious to know the answer.

"What?" Arthur sounded surprised.

"A new manservant," Merlin clarified. "Have you gotten one yet?" Surely it would have been the first thing Arthur did when he had learned of his condition?

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. It hasn't been that long."

Merlin wasn't sure what he felt at those words. Was Arthur really reluctant to get a new servant? Was he actually hanging onto hope that Merlin would regain his eyesight? Because he shouldn't be. Merlin knew it was pointless.

Merlin scoffed before he spoke again, his voice dripping with bitterness. "I'm _blind_ now, Arthur. I'm completely useless to you."

"You've _always_ been completely useless to me, Merlin. And besides, Gaius says your eyesight might still come back."

So he _was_ holding out hope. Merlin needed to make Arthur see sense. Shaking his head, he said, "No. I'm completely worthless now. I'm sorry." He couldn't keep his voice from shaking on the last two words. He would never forgive himself for failing Arthur. Never.

"What are you apologizing for?" the anger in Arthur's voice startled Merlin slightly. He took a moment to shift into a more comfortable position on his bed, but didn't respond to Arthur's outburst.

"If anyone should be apologizing, Merlin, it's me. I knew something was going on. I should have-"

"No, Arthur. There's nothing you could have done." Merlin needed Arthur to understand that.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Arthur asked at last.

Merlin had known this question would be coming. He bit his lip, wondering how he should answer.

"Did he threaten you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just lay there for a moment trying to figure out a way to get out of this. But knowing that Arthur was waiting for an answer, he reluctantly began to nod.

"How?" Arthur said, after letting out a sigh.

Merlin knew he would never be able to answer that question, to tell Arthur how he had feared that James knew his deepest secret. The frustration came out in his voice as he spoke his next words.

"Does it matter? It's over now."

Thankfully, Arthur decided to drop the subject. "Sorry," he said. Then, "But seriously, Merlin. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Merlin said automatically, having given the same response to Gaius many times already.

"I seriously doubt that."

"I'm not."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

Merlin was about to respond, only to realize that he didn't know the answer.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm not hungry," Merlin repeated insistently.

Arthur sighed again. "Fine."

Merlin once again moved around on the bed to find a new position.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Arthur asked next.

"Just a little sore," Merlin said, speaking barely above a whisper. The truth was that he was in a little more pain than he'd care to admit. His head was throbbing, and his back ached terribly, but he wasn't about to say anything to Arthur, and before he could pursue the topic any further, Merlin asked another question.

"So anything new happening around here?"

Arthur paused for a moment, hesitating. "Not much," he eventually replied.

"What is it?" Merlin knew immediately that there was something Arthur wasn't saying.

Sighing, Arthur finally responded. "It's not a huge problem or anything. Just a sorceress. I've sent the knights to track her down."

Merlin knew the color was draining from his face. "Who is she? What does she want?" he asked urgently.

"Calm down, _Mer_lin. I've got it all under control. We should be able to intercept her long before she reaches Camelot."

Merlin immediately sat up, ignoring his protesting back. "She's coming to Camelot?"

"Merlin, relax," Arthur said. Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder as Arthur continued. "It's not like you to get all worked up over something like this. It's hardly the worst thing we've ever faced. Remember the dragon?"

"The dragon?" Merlin whispered. Suddenly, his mind was racing, and he was only vaguely aware of Arthur pushing him back onto the mattress. Kilgharrah. Merlin hadn't even thought, hadn't even considered the possibility that-

"Yeah," Arthur was saying. "I think if I can slay a dragon, I can take care of one petty sorceress."

_"Except you didn't actually _slay_ the dragon,"_ Merlin thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "Please don't do anything stupid, Arthur."

Arthur was quiet for a moment before answering. "Your concern for my safety is touching, Merlin, but-"

"I'm serious, Arthur." Merlin needed Arthur to listen to him. Because if Arthur were to get himself into trouble, Merlin wasn't going to be able to help him. Not this time. And probably never again.

"Merlin, what-"

"Please. Just be careful."

It was a full minute before Arthur spoke again, and Merlin just hoped that he was taking his words seriously.

"Of course I'll be careful, idiot. When am I ever not?"

Merlin knew that Arthur was just trying to lighten the mood. But the situation was far too dire, too desperate for that. Arthur _needed_ to understand, and yet, there wasn't much more Merlin could tell him without giving away his secret. And that wasn't an option. Merlin suddenly felt a renewed sense of fear spreading through him.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" Arthur said in a concerned voice.

Merlin felt sick. There was nothing he could do to protect Arthur. He was completely helpless. And as this realization crashed down on him again, he felt his breathing rate begin to increase as he felt a fresh wave of panic coming on. He squeezed his eyes shut, and a moment later, Arthur was speaking to him.

"Merlin. Calm down. You're okay."

Merlin concentrated on breathing slowly in and out. Then, finally, after a few tense moments, he began to breathe normally again.

"You're okay," Arthur repeated.

Okay? Merlin had never been less okay in his entire life.

"No, I'm not," Merlin snapped, frustrated. "I'm _blind_. I can't _do_ anything anymore."

"Merlin."

But Merlin couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't sit here, talking to Arthur, when he was unable to tell him what really needed to be said. It was Merlin who was supposed to protect Arthur, Merlin who was supposed to make sure that no harm came to him. But he couldn't tell Arthur any of this, and it was making Merlin frustrated.

Defeated, Merlin finally muttered, "Just go, Arthur. Please, just go."

He heard Arthur stand then and walk away. But the door never opened, and so Merlin knew that he was still in the chambers, probably watching him. Merlin turned back towards the fire, seeking the warmth on his face. That small bit of comfort. A few tears slid down his cheeks, but he made no movement to wipe them away in case Arthur was watching him. He didn't want the King to see just how weak he had become, though he probably already knew. He had probably seen enough.

It was a little while later that Gaius returned from making his rounds. Arthur spoke softly to the physician for a moment, too softly for Merlin to hear, and then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The physician's chambers remained quiet that evening. Merlin was still refusing to eat, and Gaius was trying to figure out how he was going to force some food into Merlin's system.

Merlin was deep in thought. An idea was forming in his mind, and it might just be his only chance. He was thinking so hard, that he did not hear Gaius approach, and therefore jumped when Gaius gripped his shoulder.

"Sorry," Gaius said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "It's okay."

"I'm just going to go send a letter to your mother," Gaius said. "I-"

"No!" Merlin nearly shouted. "Please don't, Gaius."

"Merlin, she needs to know. We can't keep this from her."

Merlin sat up in bed. "I don't want her to worry about me. Please, Gaius."

"Merlin-"

"At least not yet. I- I have an idea."

Gaius frowned. "What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed. It would be his last hope. "I want to see Kilgharrah. Maybe he can help me."

Gaius' frown deepened as he took a moment to consider this. "I don't know, Merlin."

"Well, I've got to try, haven't I? Will you help me, Gaius?"

Gaius sighed. After a minute, he finally replied. "Yes. But I just don't want you to get your hopes up. He may not be able to help."

"If he can't, then no one can." Merlin said.

Gaius didn't respond, and another minute was passed in silence.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Will you hold off on sending that letter, then?"

A thought occurred to Gaius then. "Yes. But _only_ if you eat something."

Merlin sighed. "Fine."

Gaius smiled as he pushed a slice of bread into Merlin's hand. "You can start with that. I'll have some stew made up to go with it."

So as Gaius went about preparing the stew for dinner, Merlin sat on Gaius' bed, nibbling at the piece of bread and hoping that the Great Dragon would be able to help him. Hoping that he would be able to give Merlin his sight back.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I love reading your reviews! Just a reminder, I will not be able to post my next update for about another week or so. Final Exam Week has arrived, which means I've got tons of studying to do. But I'll be back just as soon as it's over. So, until next time! :)**


	19. Optimism

**A/N: I'm back! And school is over for the summer! Yay! Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck on my final exams. They actually went pretty well. Of course, this entire past week, this story has been attacking my brain mercilessly, and it was all I could do to refrain from writing when I so desperately needed to study. But as soon as I took my last test today, despite being utterly exhausted, I sat down to write this next chapter, and it felt so good to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, the King and Queen sat in silence as they ate the breakfast that George had laid out for them. Of course, they weren't really eating very much. For the most part, both of them sat unmoving, staring absently down at their plates.

It had been immensely difficult for Arthur to tell Guinevere all that had happened while she had been away from Camelot. He had done so the evening before, after much pressing and coaxing from the Queen. He had struggled with the words, stumbled over them as he attempted to explain everything. He had found that he could barely bring himself to talk about the current condition Merlin was in. And once the words were out, and he had had to watch the look of complete devastation cross his wife's face at the news of their friend, he had found it to be almost too much to bear.

Gwen didn't know what to do. How could something like this happen? Merlin didn't deserve this. How could _anybody_ do this to him? The questions continued to swirl around in her head, and she suddenly felt a completely irrational feeling of guilt wash over her. She should have been here for her friend. She should not have been away. She fought to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. She had shed plenty of them last night, as she and Arthur held each other close while they lay in bed, neither of them able to drift off to sleep.

Gwen suddenly stood, her movement causing Arthur to look up from the plate of fruit he had been glaring at for the past several minutes, and stare at her questioningly.

"I'm going to go see him," Gwen responded to the unspoken question, a look of determination on her face, any sign of tears suddenly gone from her eyes.

"Guinevere, he doesn't want to see anyone," Arthur said quietly.

"Well, we can't just leave him alone! He's going to need all the support he can get, Arthur. We _need_ to be there for him."

Arthur just sighed and shook his head. He didn't want Guinevere to have to see Merlin the way that he had seen him last night. So damaged and broken. He was trying so hard to hold onto the image of his bumbling, idiotic manservant, and he was struggling with the idea that Merlin might never be the same again.

"Whether Merlin's aware of it or not, he's going to need his friends," Gwen said, as she watched a range of emotions cross Arthur's face. "I'll only go for a few minutes. Just to let him know that I'll be there for him."

Arthur gave a small smile to his wife. "Merlin's lucky to have you as a friend."

Gwen returned the smile. "And you, Arthur. He has you, too."

Arthur scoffed. "He wanted nothing to do with me yesterday. He told me to leave."

"He's been through so much, Arthur. I can't even imagine how angry and _scared_ he must feel. We're going to need to be patient and understanding."

Arthur sighed. "You're right." Words could not express how grateful he was to have Gwen back. She always seemed to know exactly what to say. His smile grew wider as he gazed back at her.

"Go on then," he said. "Maybe you'll have a bit more luck."

"Would you like to join me?" Gwen asked, moving closer to Arthur's chair, where he was still seated.

Arthur hesitated. "I have a council meeting to go to," he said at last.

"Arthur, that meeting isn't for another two hours. Come on." She held out her hand.

Arthur just stared at his wife's hand as he tried to wrack his brains for another excuse.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't be a coward," she said softly.

Arthur met her eyes then. She had hit upon the real problem. Arthur was afraid of the possibility that Merlin might never be the same. He didn't want to have to face that. He wanted to be able to pretend as long as possible that nothing was really wrong. That nothing had changed. Going to see Merlin again might very well shatter that illusion. He, the great and mighty Arthur Pendragon, Camelot's finest warrior, _was_ a coward.

"I don't know if I can," he said, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Yes, you can. We'll go together," Gwen said firmly. "It won't take long."

Arthur continued to stare at Gwen for another long minute before finally, hesitantly, reaching out to grab her hand. He got to his feet then, and together they walked out of their chambers and headed in the direction of the physician's quarters.

* * *

Gwen was first to walk into the chambers that Merlin and Gaius shared, with Arthur following close behind. They both took a nervous glance around the room, and were met with a sight that they had not expected at all.

Gaius was nowhere to be seen, but Merlin was up out of bed and sitting at the table, eating a bowl of lumpy porridge. His right arm was in a sling, and so he held his spoon somewhat awkwardly with his left hand as he took a few small mouthfuls of breakfast. He turned towards the door at the sound of someone entering the chambers.

"Gaius?" he asked.

Gwen felt her heart breaking as the reality of Merlin's condition struck her at that moment. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before replying.

"No, Merlin. Not Gaius."

"Gwen?" the tone in Merlin's voice turned hopeful.

"Yes, it's me." Gwen moved over to stand beside Merlin. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How are you, Merlin?" she asked quietly.

Merlin frowned. "Well, I'm alive. I suppose that's something."

"Oh, Merlin." Gwen murmured quietly.

"It's fine, Gwen," Merlin replied. Then, "So you know everything then?"

"Yes. Arthur told me, didn't you Arthur?" Gwen turned to look at her husband. He was still just standing there by the door, looking on. Merlin likely didn't even know he was there.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, confirming Gwen's suspicions.

From the door, Arthur cleared his throat before reluctantly walking further into the room. "Yeah, I'm here."

Merlin looked frustrated for a moment. "Anyone else?"

"No. Just me and Guinevere," Arthur replied quickly.

Merlin turned back to his porridge and sighed. "The sooner I get my eyesight back, the better," he stated, before bringing another spoonful of food to his lips.

Arthur and Gwen exchanged a quick glance. "Does Gaius think it'll come back, then?" Arthur asked, hardly daring to hope.

Merlin nodded, and gave a small smile, the first smile that Arthur had seen from Merlin in days. It may not have been his usual wide, goofy grin, but it was something, and Arthur felt a weight lift from his heart at the news.

"Oh, Merlin, that's wonderful!" Gwen said, sitting down on the bench next to her friend.

"When did this happen?" Arthur asked, slightly confused. When he had spoken to Merlin just yesterday, he had been the very picture of despair. But now, his manservant was up and eating and _smiling._ The two images just didn't match up.

"Last night," Merlin replied. "Gaius took another look at my eyes and concluded that the damage was only temporary."

"Oh, I'm so glad," Gwen gave her friend a quick hug. "When I heard what had happened to you-"her voice began to waver.

"I'm okay, Gwen. Really."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "What about your other injuries? Your arm and your bruises?"

"Just fine. Maybe a little sore, but I'm recovering nicely."

"I'm glad to hear it," Gwen said, beaming.

"You'll be polishing my boots in no time," Arthur put in. "How long does Gaius think it'll take to get your sight back?"

"It could happen anytime, really," Merlin replied with a shrug. "It shouldn't be too long, though."

"Good."

"So what are your plans today, Merlin? I could keep you company for awhile, if you like. We could do some catching up."

"I'd love to Gwen. I want to hear all about your trip. I assume that Mary is feeling better?"

"She is," Gwen said.

"Good. You'll have to tell me everything later. Gaius and I are planning an outing today, though."

"An outing?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where to?"

"Gaius needs to collect some herbs, and I can't exactly go on my own right now."

"So why doesn't he get someone else to do it?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"Because I _want_ to go, Arthur. I'm tired of being cooped up in here. I need to breathe some fresh air. And Gaius agrees. So he's going to go with me.

"It's too dangerous," Arthur said immediately. He wondered what they could possibly be thinking. Gaius was an old man, and Merlin was currently _blind._ The two of them would be completely vulnerable out there alone in the woods.

"We're not going very far," Merlin countered. "Gaius just needs to get a few herbs, Arthur. We shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

"A few hours? _Mer_lin!" Arthur sighed. "Perhaps you should just stay here until your eyesight comes back. I'll send someone else to collect whatever it is Gaius needs."

"That's _not_ necessary, Arthur. Really," Merlin said firmly.

"What if something were to happen?" Arthur demanded.

"Like what? I told you we weren't going to go that far."

"So? It's still dangerous."

"I think we can manage, thanks," Merlin said in a tight voice.

"I'm sure," Arthur replied with a hint of sarcasm. "But nevertheless-"

"I have a suggestion," Gwen cut in, not wanting the argument to escalate any further.

Merlin and Arthur fell silent, waiting for the Queen to continue.

"Why don't you just have one of the knights accompany Merlin and Gaius to the woods?"

"What?" Merlin and Arthur said in unison.

"You heard me. Why don't you send Gwaine? He would be more than capable of protecting them should the need arise. He'd be happy to do it."

Arthur considered this for a moment. "Well, I suppose that would be alright."

"It is _completely_ unnecessary," Merlin protested. "Surely Gwaine has other duties to attend to around here. Gaius and I will be _fine."_

"I'm sending Gwaine along with you," Arthur stated firmly after a slight pause. "That's final."

"Arthur-"

"I'd have thought you'd be happy to have Gwaine's company."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but found that he really didn't know how to respond. How could he, without giving away the real reason that he and Gaius were going into the woods today?

So in the end, Merlin reluctantly agreed to have Gwaine join him and Gaius on their outing. And when the King and Queen took their leave several minutes later to attend to their duties, he let out a groan of frustration. Leave it to Arthur to make his life even more difficult than it already was.

* * *

"Gwaine?" Gaius asked after Merlin had explained the situation to him. He had just returned from his morning rounds to discover a very distraught warlock.

Merlin sighed and nodded. "How am I supposed to summon Kilgharrah with _Gwaine_ standing right there?"

"You can't," Gaius said simply.

"Maybe we should just go tonight. Sneak out of the castle-"

Gaius interrupted him. "We'd never be able to pull it off. It would take too long to guide you through the night, and sneaking a horse out of the stables at such an hour would be far too risky. No, we best stick to the story about collecting herbs. It won't raise any suspicion.

"But what about Gwaine?"

"We'll just have to think of something. It shouldn't be too difficult. You _are_ a warlock after all, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, but said nothing, his mind beginning to wander.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"He will be able to help me, won't he, Gaius? Kilgharrah?"

Gaius didn't answer right away. But when he did, his voice was gentle. "I certainly hope so, Merlin. He _is _a very powerful creature of magic."

Merlin nodded, reassured once more. "He'll be able to help me. He's healed me before. There's no reason why this time should be any different."

Gaius didn't respond. He was worried about what would become of Merlin if the Great Dragon _couldn't_ help. He quickly shook himself, though. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. Besides, Merlin was right. There really was no reason why Kilgharrah shouldn't be able to help him this time.

Was there?

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review. They always motivate me to write even faster. Until next time! :)**


	20. Apples and Dragons

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome. I absolutely love reading all of your feedback and encouragement, and so to everyone who has left a review for this story, thank you! Also thank you for all of the follows and favorites. I never expected this story to do so well. I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, Gaius?" Merlin asked, as soon as his sightless eyes faded from gold back to blue.

"Let us hope so. If you're going to summon the Great Dragon, it's going to have to."

Merlin nodded and listened as Gaius moved around the chambers, looking for the herb bags.

"Now where did I put those?" he muttered to himself. "Merlin, have you seen-" Gaius stopped himself.

Merlin sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my boy."

"It's fine, Gaius. I think I remember you putting the bags in the cupboard in the corner."

Merlin listened as Gaius moved to the cupboard and opened the door. "Ah, here they are." Gaius grabbed the herb bags and walked back to where Merlin was sitting just as a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Gaius called out.

The door swung open, and Gwaine strolled into the room, beaming. "So, the princess tells me that I am to go on the very dangerous and terrifying mission of herb gathering," he said, plopping down next to Merlin and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "When do we set out?"

"Soon," Gaius said. "I just need to take a remedy to a patient of mine, and then we can leave. I'll be right back." Gaius moved towards the exit, a bottle of medicine in his hand.

"You don't have to, you know," Merlin said, once the physician was gone. "Gaius and I can manage without you."

"Nonsense. I'd love to go. Besides, I rather like being on Arthur's good side. If he were to find out I let you go alone-"

"He won't. He'd never have to know. You could take the afternoon off. Just relax. Go to the tavern."

Gwaine laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me Merlin."

"No," Merlin said quickly. "I just don't want you to feel like you have some sort of obligation to come along. You really don't need to go to all of this trouble-"

"Merlin, it's no trouble," Gwaine said, cutting him off. "It'll be fun."

"But-"

"Really, I want to come."

"It isn't necessary, though."

Gwaine reached forward and snatched an apple from the bowl of fruit that was sitting on the table. He took a bite and swallowed before speaking again.

"Necessary, or not, those are my orders. I'm going with you."

Merlin sighed, but said nothing more. Gwaine continued to munch on his apple as he struck up a (mostly one-sided) conversation about the goings-on of Camelot. Merlin was hardly listening, though. He had too many thoughts swirling around in his head.

At last, the door to the chambers opened again, and Gwaine jumped up as soon as he caught sight of the old physician.

"Are we ready, then?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes. Gwaine, why don't you go down to the stables and get our horses ready? Merlin and I will be along shortly." Gaius replied.

"Okay, then. I'll see you at the stables." Gwaine took another large bite out of his apple as he left the room.

Gaius turned to Merlin. "So far, so good, then?"

Merlin nodded. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist that apple."

* * *

The walk down to the stables was long and slow, and Merlin kept a tight grip on Gaius' arm as they made their way through the castle. The staircases were the worst. Merlin's heart would begin to pound in his chest whenever they came to one, his mind racing with the memory of falling down that flight of stairs near the armory, and James' eyes boring into his just before it happened. That had been the last thing he had seen. Those eyes. And now they were seared into his mind. Merlin suppressed a shiver and tightened his hold on Gaius.

By the time Merlin and Gaius made it outside to the courtyard, Gwaine was waiting, and the horses were saddled and ready to go.

Gwaine helped Merlin mount his horse, and then secured the rope that linked Merlin's horse to Gaius', so that the physician would be able to lead Merlin along.

"Are we all set then?" Gwaine asked, once he and Gaius were both mounted on their own horses.

"Merlin?" Gaius said, turning to his ward.

Merlin nodded, clinging to his horse tightly with his left hand. "Let's go."

* * *

It was a warm, pleasant day in Camelot. A light breeze played across the faces of the members of the small party as they made their way slowly through the woods. After a while, however, Merlin began to get slightly dizzy, the motion of the horse making him feel ill. And the entire time, somewhere to Merlin's right, Gwaine kept up a near constant stream of chatter. Merlin tried to focus on what the knight was saying, but all that seemed to reach his ears was a low, steady drone, and it soon gave him a pounding headache.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Gaius asked, noticing how pale Merlin suddenly seemed.

Merlin just nodded, and gripped his horse even tighter.

"We can stop here," Gaius announced, bringing his horse to a stop in the middle of a large clearing. "Gwaine, here's a list of the herbs I need. I've included a brief description of each," Gaius handed the list to Gwaine before dismounting. Gwaine slid off of his own horse before helping Merlin down.

"Are you sure you're okay, mate?" he asked, scrutinizing Merlin.

"Just a little nauseous," Merlin said truthfully. "It'll pass."

"Why don't you sit down and relax?" Gwaine suggested.

Merlin nodded, and Gaius led Merlin over to the base of a tree. Merlin sank down in the grass and leaned back against the trunk.

"I'll go see what I can find, then," Gwaine said. "Where should I look, Gaius?"

Gaius pointed Gwaine in the right direction and the knight headed off into the trees, whistling as he went.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" Gaius asked when they were alone.

Merlin nodded. "Much better since I got off that horse."

"You're still recovering from your injuries. You just need to take it easy," Gaius said.

The two of them listened to the sound of Gwaine's whistling through the trees.

"How long until that spell begins to take effect?" Gaius asked Merlin quietly.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. I'm pretty sure he ate the whole apple."

Gaius nodded to himself and walked back to his horse to grab a waterskin out of the saddle bag.

"Thirsty?" Gaius asked, when he stood in front of Merlin once more.

"Thanks," Merlin said, taking the waterskin gratefully.

Another minute or two passed before the whistling finally died down to be replaced with something else. They could hear Gwaine heading back in their direction, making noise as he did so. A _lot_ of noise. His footfalls fell loud against the ground, and it sounded as though he kept crashing into trees and branches.

"I think it's starting to work," Merlin said, a small smile finding its way onto his face.

A moment later, Gwaine stumbled through the trees and nearly collapsed to the ground beside Merlin.

"Gwaine? What's the matter?" Merlin asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I feel like I just spent the night at the tavern," Gwaine mumbled, rubbing his head. "It just came on suddenly."

Gaius placed a hand to Gwaine's forehead, hoping that the expression on his face showed nothing but concern.

"Hmm." Gaius said thoughtfully. Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"What is it, Gaius?" Gwaine asked slowly, seeming to have some difficulty forming the words.

"You may be suffering from an allergic reaction to some of the herbs," Gaius said in a serious tone, eyeing the herb bag that Gwaine, by some unexplained miracle, still clutched in his hand.

Merlin coughed to hide the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"All'gic 'action?" Gwaine slurred out, trying to grasp what Gaius was telling him as his mind seemed to work slower and slower by the second.

"Yes. You'll need to rest for a few minutes, Gwaine," Gaius said. "There's nothing I can do, I'm afraid. It should pass soon enough."

Gwaine slumped against the tree next to Merlin.

"Mer'in, mate, I nee' tell ya som'thin." Gwaine murmured.

"What?" Merlin asked.

But unfortunately, Merlin wasn't able to make out much of what Gwaine said next. He heard a few words which sounded a lot like "Feed the barn" and "apple pie", but other than that, Gwaine was completely unintelligible.

"Is he asleep yet?" Merlin asked, when Gwaine finally stopped trying to talk.

Gaius moved forward to examine the knight. "Yes," he said after a moment.

"Good." Merlin made to stand up and Gaius hurried over to help him. "I need to call the dragon now. I don't know how long that spell is going to last."

Gaius gripped Merlin's shoulders. "Okay, my boy. Go ahead."

Merlin took a deep breath. He was nervous. _Very_ nervous. This was it. His one chance to regain his sight. This _had _to work.

And with that thought in mind, Merlin tilted his head back and called out to the heavens.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Kilgharrah to appear in the clearing. He landed in front of Merlin and took a quick glance around the clearing, noting the presence of both Gaius, standing off to the side behind Merlin, and Gwaine, who was slumped against his tree, fast asleep.

"Young warlock," Kilgharrah greeted. "This is a most unusual meeting. In broad daylight, and with company."

"I needed to speak to you. I have a favor to ask."

Kilgharrah leaned down to get a better look at Merlin. He noticed the sling on the young man's arm, and the way he held himself, not standing straight up, but leaning over slightly as if in pain.

And then he noticed Merlin's eyes. They were unfocused, and the warlock didn't seem able to meet Kilgharrah's gaze. "Merlin, what has happened to you?" the dragon asked seriously.

Merlin hesitated briefly before answering.

"I fell down some stairs," Merlin said, deciding not to go too far into detail. "I lost my eyesight, Kilgharrah. I was wondering if you might be able to restore it."

The dragon considered Merlin for a moment. He looked into the young warlock's sightless eyes. "I can certainly try, Merlin. Although I cannot guarantee that it will work."

Merlin's heart sank at this news. "You can't?"

"No. I will almost certainly be able to heal any of your other injuries, but the eyes are something else entirely."

Merlin sighed. "Let's give it a try."

Kilgharrah moved closer to Merlin. "Close your eyes, young warlock."

Merlin obeyed and then stood as still as possible. A moment later, he felt a warmth wash over and spread through him as Kilgharrah breathed his healing magic over Merlin's entire body. Instantly, he could feel the soreness in his back recede as the bruises began to fade away. A soothing sensation made its way down the length of Merlin's arm, and his muscles began to relax. His body was healing. But were his eyes?

After a minute, the warmth of Kilgharrah's magic ceased to flow into Merlin, and the warlock felt better than he had in a very long time. But one question still remained.

"You can open your eyes now," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin took a deep breath, his whole body shaking.

"Go on, Merlin," Gaius said, having come up next to his ward.

Merlin didn't immediately comply. He was terrified of what he would see when he opened his eyes, _if_ he would see. Up until this point, he had had hope. Hope that he had been clinging to like a lifeline. And now it all came down to this moment. The moment of truth. He took a few more calming breaths to steady himself, and then knew what he had to do.

"Okay," Merlin breathed. Then he opened his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, everyone loves a good cliffhanger, right? Guys? Okay, okay, so maybe that was a little evil on my part, but it seemed like such a perfect way to end the chapter. I'll try to update again soon, but in the meantime, please leave a review! Until next time! :)**


	21. Light and Dark

**A/N: Okay, the general consensus from the last chapter seems to be that the cliffhanger I left you all on wasn't very nice. But you can all lower your pitchforks now because, see? Another update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bright light. That was what Merlin saw upon raising his eyelids. But it wasn't sunlight. It was a powerful white light that took up the entirety of his vision. He had to close his eyes once more against the intensity of it.

"Merlin?" Kilgharrah asked. "What is it you see?"

"Just a bright, white light," Merlin replied, his eyes squeezed shut. "What does that mean?"

"It means, young warlock, that the healing magic has begun to work."

Merlin let out a laugh and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Merlin," Gaius threw an arm around his ward and let out a laugh of his own. He then helped Merlin to remove the sling from his right arm, the appendage now being fully healed.

"Try opening your eyes again, Merlin," Kilgharrah encouraged.

Merlin slowly did as the dragon said. The white light was still there, still too bright. Merlin blinked, trying to clear his vision. "How long until this light goes away?" he asked, as he moved his right arm around, testing his range of motion.

"Not long," Kilgharrah said. "Just give it a moment."

Merlin continued to blink as he waited for the healing magic to complete its work. He held tightly to Gaius' arm in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see the old physician again. He couldn't wait to see _anything_ again.

And then the light began to fade away. Merlin smiled. "It's starting to leave, Gaius. The light. It's-" Merlin abruptly stopped speaking.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, concern in his voice.

But Merlin didn't respond. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. Because although the white light was fading from his vision, it was being replaced not with the sight of Kilgharrah and Gaius and Gwaine in the clearing, but with blackness.

"No," Merlin whispered. "No." Then he lifted his head, and in a voice filled with panic, he said, "Kilgharrah, what's happening? Everything's going dark again! I can't see!"

Kilgharrah didn't answer right away, at a loss to explain this new turn of events.

"Kilgharrah?" Merlin's voice was pleading, his whole body beginning to shake. Next to him, Gaius stood, an arm still wrapped around Merlin's shoulders but also completely silent, just staring up at Kilgharrah, waiting for an answer.

The silence in the clearing was deafening.

"The healing magic must have stopped working," Kilgharrah finally said, his voice solemn.

"No," Merlin whispered again, shaking his head. "No."

"Merlin," Gaius said at last, unsure of what else to say.

Merlin pulled away from Gaius' grasp. "No!" he shouted. "Kilgharrah, you have to do something!"

Kilgharrah closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I wish there was something more that I _could_ do, Merlin. I am sorry," the dragon's voice was filled with sadness.

Merlin's breathing rate increased. The light was now completely gone from his vision and he was in darkness once more. "I can't stay like this. I need to protect Arthur! Kilgharrah-" Merlin begged. The tears were threatening to spill down his face now.

"Your vision may still come back to you, young warlock," Kilgharrah said quietly, his heart breaking at the distress of his dragonlord. "I cannot explain why the healing magic stopped working, but it _was _working."

"What are you saying?" Gaius asked, when Merlin didn't speak.

"I do not believe that Merlin's eyesight is beyond repair."

"Then why is it that you are unable to restore it?" Gaius asked. Next to him, Merlin had gone completely silent.

"I do not know the answer to that question, I'm afraid. The only explanation I can think of is that, if indeed Merlin is to see again, it is not yet time for his eyesight to be returned to him."

"Not yet time? You think that Merlin is _meant_ to be blind?"

"I do not know," the dragon repeated again.

"That makes no sense," Gaius said, frustrated. "What reason could there possibly be for Merlin to stay blind?"

"Destiny is a mysterious thing, Gaius."

"Destiny? I thought it was Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur. How can he do that when he can't see?"

"I have told you all that I know or suspect," Kilgharrah answered. Then he turned to Merlin, who hadn't moved at all while he and Gaius spoke.

"Merlin, I am truly sorry." Then he looked over to the tree where Gwaine was asleep. "I sense the sleeping spell you have placed on the knight is wearing off. He will awaken soon. I must take my leave."

Merlin didn't respond. He just gazed straight ahead into the darkness that surrounded him on all sides. His body was shaking, his mind in turmoil. Merlin could never remember ever feeling this scared. The dragon could not help him. He had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. He was stuck like this. Possibly forever.

Merlin crossed his arms and hugged himself, trying to hold himself together as he felt himself falling apart.

"Never lose hope, Merlin," the Great Dragon said, as he spread his wings, preparing to take off. "You still have a destiny to fulfill. You must continue to protect the Once and Future King."

With that, Kilgharrah pushed off the ground and launched into the sky, his strong wings beating harshly against the air.

"HOW?" Merlin shouted up at the sky at last. But there was no response. Kilgharrah was already gone. "How?" Merlin repeated, this time the question barely rising above a whisper as he sank to the ground. There, he continued to hold himself as silent sobs began to wrack his body.

Gaius immediately placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. No words came, however, and he simply gripped his ward tightly as a few tears escaped from his own eyes.

"Gaius?" came a voice from somewhere off to the side. Looking around, Gaius realized that it was Gwaine, who was stumbling to his feet, wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

The knight looked at the scene before him with confusion. He saw Merlin on the ground with Gaius at his side, tears streaming down both of their faces. "What's going on?" he asked in concern, making his way over to the pair.

Gaius just gave Gwaine a meaningful look and the knight immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"We need to get back to Camelot," Gaius said. "Now."

Gwaine just nodded, not daring to voice any of the hundreds of questions that were now swirling through his head. He looked down at Merlin, kneeling in the grass, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He gave a questioning look to Gaius who returned the glance with another that clearly said, "We'll talk about it later."

Gwaine nodded his head and then lowered himself so that he could get a clear view of Merlin's face. The young man didn't move or give any indication that he knew Gwaine was even there, so Gwaine placed a hand on Merlin's arm, which, he noticed, was no longer in a sling. Something else to ask Gaius about later.

"Come on, mate. We're going home."

Merlin didn't respond, but neither did he resist when Gwaine pulled him to his feet. Gwaine slung Merlin's arm around his shoulder and walked with him back to the horses.

Merlin was in a trance-like state. He was vaguely aware of someone helping him to mount his horse. He assumed it must be Gwaine, but he found that he hardly cared.

"We may need to tie him down," Gaius said in concern, when he saw how unsteady Merlin looked on top of his horse.

Gwaine looked up at his friend, who was clearly suffering from some sort of shock, and shook his head. "I'll ride with him."

Gwaine untied the rope from Merlin's horse that connected it to Gaius', and reattached it to his own horse. Gaius nodded his agreement with this new plan before moving towards his mount. Gwaine climbed up behind Merlin and put a protective arm around the young man.

When the knight was sure that Merlin was secure, he urged the horse forward, taking the lead in the direction of the city. Gaius followed behind, with Gwaine's horse bringing up the rear, being led along by Gaius.

It was a long ride back to Camelot.

* * *

**A/N: I can sense some of you reaching for your pitchforks again. How could I not give Merlin his eyesight back? Well, let's just say that I have some plans for this story. Please leave a review! Until next time! :)**


	22. Questions

**A/N: Finished another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin didn't remember arriving back in Camelot. He didn't recall dismounting his horse, or making his way back to the physician's chambers with the help of Gaius and Gwaine. It was only when he was being led up the short flight of stairs to his bedroom that he suddenly became aware of where he was.

Merlin sat down heavily on his bed. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder and knew that it must be Gwaine, for Gaius could be heard out in the main room, sifting through bottles in his medicine stores.

A minute later, Gaius entered the little bedroom and walked over to Merlin. "Here, my boy," he said, placing the tiny glass bottle in Merlin's hand. "This will help you to rest."

Merlin didn't protest. He had no desire to remain conscious at the moment. Without saying a word, he uncorked the bottle and quickly downed the potion. He then allowed Gaius to gently push him down into a laying position on the bed. Within seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

Gaius followed Gwaine out of Merlin's bedroom, closing the door behind him. Gwaine folded his arms across his chest and began to pace around the room, a look of concentration on his face.

"Gaius, what happened?" Gwaine asked at last. "Merlin was fine when we left. Why..?" Gwaine trailed off. "And why did I fall asleep?"

Gaius sighed. He had spent much of the ride back to Camelot considering just how he was going to explain things to Gwaine. He hoped the explanation he had come up with would be enough to satisfy the knight.

"You suffered a rare allergic reaction to the herbs, Gwaine. It was a mild case, but it caused you to become sleepy, and you lost consciousness for a short while."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "That's strange. That's never happened to me before."

Gaius shrugged. "And it might never happen again. As I've already said, it is extremely rare. Even those who are most susceptible may only experience a single attack in their lifetime."

Gwaine's eyebrows went even higher. But he decided not to question Gaius any further about his reaction to the herbs. There were far more important things to worry about and discuss.

"And Merlin?" the knight prompted Gaius to continue. "What happened with Merlin?"

Gaius sighed heavily and sat down on the bench at the table. "When you were asleep, Merlin and I waited for you to wake up. We knew you likely wouldn't sleep for very long, and so we decided to just let you rest."

Gwaine stood in front of the physician, listening intently to every word.

"While we were waiting," Gaius continued, "Merlin suddenly thought that he saw a light. Perhaps from the sun."

"What do you mean, _'thought_ he saw' a light?" Gwaine asked. "I thought his eyesight was coming back. If he saw some sunlight, then-"

"But he didn't see sunlight," Gaius interrupted. "He simply _thought_ he was seeing light. His mind was playing tricks on him. He wanted to see again so badly, that his mind conjured up an illusion of light."

"How could you possibly know that it was an illusion?" Gwaine asked.

"Because I immediately examined his eyes again. And I was able to quickly determine that what Merlin thought he was seeing was not real."

"How?"

"I merely had to suggest that the sun had moved behind a cloud for Merlin to declare that he could no longer see the light. Except that the sun was shining brighter than ever. It was clearly an illusion. Of course, when I told Merlin this, he-"

"He lost it," Gwaine finished for the physician. Gaius nodded in confirmation.

Gwaine frowned. "But he's still going to get his eyesight back, right? I mean, Arthur told me that you had said it would come back to him. It will, won't it?"

Gaius looked down at his hands. "I can't be so sure anymore, Gwaine. It is still a possibility, of course."

"But not a sure thing?" Gwaine asked.

Gaius shook his head.

Gwaine closed his eyes and sighed. "I let that _prince_ off too easy," he growled. "Just look at what he's done to Merlin."

Gaius took a deep breath and stood up once more. He placed a hand on Gwaine's arm. "You should probably go now, Gwaine. I'm sure you have duties to attend to. I'll look after Merlin."

Gwaine glanced over at the door to Merlin's bedroom and nodded. "I'll be back."

Gaius gave the knight a small, sad smile. "Thank you for coming along today, Sir Gwaine."

"Anytime," Gwaine replied, as he headed for the exit. "And if you need someone to finish collecting herbs for you-"

"I'll find someone else," Gaius replied.

Gwaine gave the physician a questioning look.

"We wouldn't want to risk you having another allergic reaction," Gaius explained. "I'll find someone else to complete the task."

Gwaine just nodded. "Alright, then. I'll see you soon, Gaius." He was halfway out the door when he suddenly remembered something else. "The sling on Merlin's arm," he said, turning back to Gaius. "What happened to it?"

It took Gaius a moment to realize exactly what Gwaine was talking about. "Oh, that," he said at last, remembering how Kilgharrah had been able to heal Merlin's arm. "I decided Merlin really didn't need it. It was bothering him, and the arm is nearly healed. The break wasn't too serious to begin with."

"Right," Gwaine said. "Well, that's some good news at least."

Gaius nodded in reply.

And with that, the knight was gone, and Gaius let out a huge sigh of relief. Now that that conversation was out of the way, he could turn his full attention onto Merlin. He looked towards his ward's bedroom, wondering how to proceed from here. After a few minutes of thinking about it, however, the physician realized that he really didn't know the answer.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at his desk in his chambers, trying but failing to concentrate on the stack of reports in front of him. His mind kept wandering to other things, and he seemed to be making less and less progress as the afternoon wore on. He was relieved when a knock came at the door, giving him an excuse to look up from his paperwork.

"Enter," he called out.

The door immediately opened.

"Elyan," Arthur said, surprised, as the knight strode into the room. "You're back. Does this mean that the sorceress has been found?"

Elyan shook his head as he moved forward. Arthur stood up and walked around his desk to meet him.

"Leon sent me back to give you an update on our progress," Elyan explained. "We've been pursuing the sorceress. She has been setting several villages on fire, Sire."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "And she is heading for Camelot?" he asked.

"It is strange, Sire. We can't quite figure out her pattern. She will seem to be moving towards the city, but then the next village to catch fire will be further south. Then she moves north again."

Arthur frowned, wondering what the sorceress could be thinking. "I'll ensure that aid reaches those villages that have been affected. And the other villages throughout the kingdom must be put on high alert."

Elyan nodded. "There's something else, Sire." Elyan then reached into his pocket and withdrew what looked to be a large golden coin. He handed it to Arthur.

Arthur examined the coin. There were strange symbols engraved all around the edges, but otherwise it was very plain. "What is it?" he asked, running a finger over the smooth center.

"This is the third coin we've found," Elyan explained. "All three have been discovered in the wreckage of different villages. We thought nothing of it the first two times it happened, but when we found this one-"

"You think the sorceress left them?"

"It's possible," Elyan replied. "We thought that Gaius should have a look at it at any rate. It's a very unusual coin. None of the knights have ever seen anything like it."

"Nor have I," Arthur said, still studying the piece. Then, looking up, he said, "Thank you, Elyan. I will make sure Gaius sees it. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

Elyan nodded. "Thank you, Sire." Then, "Where is my sister? I was told that she has returned."

Arthur smiled. "Guinevere should be back shortly. She made a trip to the lower town a little while ago. I'll send her to your chambers as soon as she returns."

"Thank you, Arthur." Elyan turned to go. Then, turning back, he asked, "How's Merlin?"

"As well as can be expected, the last I saw of him. Even better. He went out today to collect herbs with Gaius and Gwaine."

"And his eyesight?"

"Apparently, Gaius believes it will return soon."

Elyan let out a relieved laugh. "Oh, good. I couldn't imagine if he-"

"I know," Arthur said.

Elyan smiled before turning to leave the King's chambers. The door clicked shut behind him.

Once alone, Arthur looked down again at the coin in his hand. Why would the sorceress leave a coin at the villages she set aflame? Perhaps it contained powerful magic. Arthur suppressed the urge to drop the coin from his hand at the thought. Instead, he slipped the coin into his pocket. Then he turned back to his desk.

Arthur sighed. He really didn't feel like going back to reading through reports right now. He turned towards his chamber doors. He supposed that now was as good a time as any to go see Gaius about the mysterious coin. He would be able to see how Merlin was doing, as well. He was sure they would be back from their outing by now, he decided. He needed to clear his head anyway.

* * *

Halfway to Gaius' chambers, Arthur caught sight of Gwaine heading down a corridor to his right.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called out.

The knight turned at the sound of the King's voice.

"How did the herb gathering go?" Arthur asked, walking towards Gwaine as he spoke.

Gwaine just stared at Arthur, a solemn look on his face.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, suddenly nervous.

"It didn't go well, Arthur."

"What happened?" the King demanded.

Gwaine sighed. "Merlin…" the knight trailed off.

"What?" Arthur asked quickly.

Gwaine took a deep breath, and then began to explain to the King all that had happened earlier that day.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Until next time! :)**


	23. Depression

**A/N: I suppose it's been a while since I posted one of those "I don't own Merlin" disclaimers at the beginning of a chapter, so yeah...I don't own Merlin (Shocker, I know). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Arthur entered the physician's chambers without knocking. He took a quick glance around the room before his gaze fell on Gaius, who was currently sorting through some plants at his workbench. Arthur thought that the man had never looked so old as he did now, so tired and weary.

"Gaius?" Arthur said, walking into the room.

Gaius looked up from his work and met the eyes of the King. "Sire," he greeted, bowing his head slightly.

Arthur sighed, unsure of exactly what he should say. He looked towards Merlin's room. "Is he still asleep?"

Gaius nodded. "Did Gwaine tell you?"

"Yes," Arthur replied.

Gaius looked relieved. He really didn't want to have to explain things to Arthur right now. "Good."

Arthur didn't take his eyes off of Merlin's closed bedroom door. "How could this happen, Gaius? I thought his eyesight was supposed to come back. He was so sure of that this morning." The tone of Arthur's voice matched the dejected look on the physician's face.

Gaius just shook his head. "I can't be sure of that anymore."

Arthur crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "So where do we go from here, Gaius?" He was determined to help Merlin any way he could.

"I'm not sure," Gaius answered truthfully. "My main goal for now is going to be to try to keep Merlin from sinking back into a depression."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, anything at all, just ask." Arthur said in a determined voice.

Gaius gave the King a small smile. "Thank you, Sire."

Arthur nodded.

"Was there something else you needed, Sire?" Gaius asked, suddenly straightening himself up.

Arthur had nearly forgotten. "Yes, actually," he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out the strange coin. "I was wondering if you might be able to tell me anything about this."

Arthur held out the coin, and Gaius took it in his hand, running his thumb over the edges that were engraved with those odd symbols.

Gaius frowned. "It bears the mark of the Old Religion," he said almost immediately. "It likely holds powerful magic, Sire."

Arthur had suspected as much. "Have you ever seen a coin like this before?"

Gaius shook his head. "No. But perhaps some research might give us some answers. Where did this come from?"

"One of the villages that the sorceress burned," Arthur explained briefly. "Elyan brought it here. The knights suspect that the sorceress has been leaving these coins wherever she goes. This was the third they discovered."

Gaius turned the coin over carefully in his hands, looking for any clues. "I will look into it, Sire. I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur said. "Let me know as soon as you find anything."

"Of course."

"And, uh…" Arthur gave another glance to Merlin's door. "Let me know how Merlin's doing."

Gaius nodded. "I will, Sire."

"Thank you," Arthur repeated. He then made his way to the exit and headed back towards his chambers and that large pile of paperwork. Of course, now, with his mind preoccupied with thoughts of the sorceress and of Merlin, he was even less likely to get anything done. He ran a hand tiredly over his face as he walked through the castle. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so exhausted.

* * *

Three days. Three days had passed since Merlin had gone to meet Kilgharrah in the woods, and in that time, the young warlock never left his bedroom. He ate very little and said even less, no matter who came to visit him.

Gwen came to see him most often. She would sit in a chair at Merlin's bedside and just talk. She told Merlin about everything that was going on in the castle, all the rumors and gossip, while Merlin just lay there in bed, unmoving, with sightless eyes turned towards the wall.

"Why do you come?" Merlin finally asked on the third day, when Gwen was preparing to take her leave.

"What?" Gwen said, startled. She hadn't expected Merlin to speak. Up until this point, he had been completely silent on her visits and so for a moment, she thought she may have imagined hearing the young man's voice at all.

"Why do you come?" Merlin repeated. "You're the Queen, Gwen. You have far more important things to be doing than coming to see me every day." Merlin's voice was lifeless as he spoke.

Gwen just stared at Merlin for a moment, as once again, tears threatened to fall down her face. The Queen quickly wiped at her eyes before replying in a strong, firm voice.

"Because you are my friend, Merlin. And I know that you would do the same for me."

Merlin did not respond to those words. He gave no indication whatsoever that he had even heard Gwen. And, realizing that Merlin wasn't going to say anything more, the Queen left the tiny bedroom then, closing the door behind her.

"Gaius, we have to do something," Gwen said to the physician when she had descended the short staircase into the main chamber. "He's wasting away in there."

"I know," Gaius sighed.

"Have you sent for his mother, yet?" Gwen asked.

Gaius nodded. "This morning. Hunith should be here in a few days' time."

Gwen sighed. "Perhaps she will be able to get Merlin to come around."

"We must hope so," Gaius said. "But until she arrives, we still need to figure out how we're going to make Merlin eat."

"Oh, Gaius," Gwen shook her head. "I've never seen him like this before. It's awful."

Gaius laid a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I'll do what I can for him, my lady."

Gwen gave the physician a small, sad smile. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Of course. You best be on your way, then. I'm sure you have much to do," Gaius said.

Gwen nodded. "I'll be back later."

Gaius smiled. "I shall see you then, my lady."

The physician watched Gwen leave his chambers. Then he looked down at the large pile of books before him. He had spent quite a bit of time these past three days looking for any information he could find about the coin the King had given to him. Unfortunately, he had yet to discover anything, and what with the current state that Merlin was in, he found that he was having trouble concentrating very hard on research.

Something needed to be done about Merlin. And Gaius knew that they couldn't just simply wait for Hunith to get there. But what exactly could he do? Merlin refused to eat, to talk, to do _anything_ really. And no amount of comforting or begging seemed to make much difference.

And then Gaius knew. He couldn't believe it had taken this long to realize the truth. To realize what they had all been doing wrong. He took a quick glance at Merlin's door before heading towards the exit of his chambers. He needed to see Arthur immediately.

* * *

"Enter," Arthur said, having just stood up from his desk. He took one last glance at the report he had just finished reading as the physician entered his chambers.

"Gaius," Arthur said. "Is something wrong? How's Merlin?"

"There has been no change, Sire." Gaius replied solemnly.

Arthur sighed. "Do you have any information about the coin?"

"No, Sire. Not yet. It was Merlin I came here to speak with you about."

Arthur suddenly looked nervous. "Oh?"

Gaius nodded. "I know you are busy, Sire-"

"Gaius," Arthur interrupted. "I told you I would help any way I could. Now, what is it?"

"We need to pull Merlin out of this depression."

Arthur crossed his arms. "How? I've been to talk to him, Gaius. He doesn't listen to me. I've tried to tell him how sorry I am that this happened-"

"I think that may be the problem, Sire," Gaius said. "Perhaps the time for sympathy has passed."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, perplexed.

"For the past few days, Merlin has done nothing but stay in his room and feel sorry for himself. And then when people go in to see him, myself included, they offer up words of comfort and sympathy.

"And that's a bad thing?" Arthur asked.

Gaius paused for a moment before continuing. "Not at first. But I don't think it should continue. If we want Merlin to stop feeling sorry for himself, then-"

"Then _we_ need to stop feeling sorry for him," Arthur finished the sentence.

"Precisely, Sire. And that is where you come in. That is, if you still want to help?"

Arthur paused for only a moment before responding. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please leave a review! I love reading them. Until next time! :)**


	24. Excuses

**A/N: So usually when a story comes to me, it all starts with a single scene that just plays out over and over in my head, and then I develop the rest of the story around that one scene. It was the events of this chapter that kept attacking my mind for days and days that made me decide to write this story in the first place. So Chapter 24 is actually where it all began. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin was jolted awake by the sound of his bedroom door crashing open. His heart immediately began to race and his breathing quickened. Confused, he lay there listening as someone came into the room.

"Time to get up, my boy," Gaius announced a moment later.

Merlin frowned as his body relaxed. Up? What for? He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face deep into his pillow, hoping that Gaius would simply leave if he saw that Merlin just wanted to go back to sleep.

But for some reason, Merlin soon realized, that tactic wasn't going to work today.

"I've laid some fresh clothes out at the end of your bed," Gaius continued, knowing that Merlin could hear him. "I suggest you hurry up and get dressed. You don't want your breakfast to get cold, and the King is expecting you in his chambers this morning."

"Arthur?" Merlin blurted out, completely bewildered.

"Yes, Merlin. So it would probably be best if you weren't late."

Merlin rolled over onto his back once more. This had to be a joke. Gaius couldn't be serious, now, could he?

"I…can't," Merlin said quietly, but his mentor still heard him.

"You can, and you will. There is a guard here who will escort you to the King's chambers. Now, you best get a move on. You mustn't keep Arthur waiting for too long." Gaius then walked towards the door.

"But, Gaius…" Merlin began, before trailing off.

"Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. He didn't know what to say, still so sure that Gaius was joking.

"I…I-"

"Merlin," Gaius said, in a tone that suggested there would be no arguments. "Get dressed. And if you refuse to get up, Arthur has said that he will personally come and drag you out of bed himself."

Merlin's mouth fell open slightly in shock. This was _not_ how Gaius had been treating him these past few days. So why the sudden change? Why couldn't he just be left alone?

Merlin heard the physician leave the room and then he was alone. He probably only had a few minutes before Gaius came back to check on him. And if he still wasn't dressed…Gaius had threatened to get Arthur.

Merlin felt around at the end of his bed for the clothes Gaius had laid out. What did that _prat_ want with him, anyway? The King had been trying so hard to get Merlin to listen to him over the last few days, but Merlin had been doing his best to ignore him.

Because Arthur just didn't _understand._ He didn't realize how vulnerable he now was because of Merlin.

Merlin couldn't stand listening to Arthur go on about how sorry he was that Merlin was now blind. Because _he_ was the one who ought to be sorry. Sorry for failing Arthur. Sorry for failing Camelot. Sorry for failing Albion. Because no matter what the dragon said, Merlin knew that his destiny had been destroyed. His job had been made impossible. He could no longer protect the Once and Future King. He no longer had a purpose.

These thoughts continued to plague Merlin's mind as he pulled the fresh shirt over his head, having run his hand over the fabric to make sure he was putting it on the right way.

Once he was dressed, Merlin stayed on his bed. He wasn't sure where his boots were, and he didn't want to have to feel around for them. If Gaius was so intent on forcing him out of bed, then _he_ could find them.

Gaius opened Merlin's door a minute later to find the warlock sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed, and slightly confused.

"Ready, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know where my boots are," Merlin replied emotionlessly.

Gaius looked around the tiny room and discovered the boots sitting at the foot of the bed. The physician picked them up and handed them to Merlin. "Put them on quickly. You don't want to be late."

Late? It wasn't as though Merlin _worked _for Arthur anymore. He probably just wanted to talk again. And Merlin would be forced to listen if he was going to be standing in the King's chambers. He suppressed a groan as he pulled the boots onto his feet.

"I have porridge waiting for you," Gaius said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then the guard will escort you immediately to the King's chambers," Gaius replied, having fully expected Merlin's response.

Merlin hadn't expected Gaius to give up so easily. He frowned. "Why didn't Arthur just come to see me?" he asked at last.

"The King is busy, Merlin. Perhaps he didn't have the time. Now the guard is waiting. Come on."

Gaius gently wrapped a hand around one of Merlin's arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Can't you come along?" Merlin asked, almost pleading.

"I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do. Besides, the King asked for you, not me."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again as he was led from his bedroom, down the short flight of stairs, and into the main chamber.

"He's ready to go," Gaius said to the guard who was standing near the door.

"Right," the guard said. Merlin didn't recognize the voice, and so flinched slightly when the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, this is Andrew. He's going to lead you to the King's chambers," Gaius said, letting go of Merlin's arm.

"Ready?" asked Andrew.

Merlin just nodded, realizing that there was no way he was going to be getting out of this now.

"I'll see you later, Merlin," Gaius said.

Merlin didn't even get a chance to reply before Andrew steered him out of the physician's chambers and down the first flight of stairs.

* * *

Merlin's heart pounded against his chest as he moved through the castle towards Arthur's chambers, with nothing but a firm hand on his shoulder to guide him. Andrew wasn't moving particularly fast, but he was still moving at a faster pace than Merlin would have preferred. He resisted the urge to hold an arm out in front of him in case he were about to walk into a wall or some other obstacle. But he knew Andrew would stop him before that happened, and so he kept his arms firmly at his sides as he was swept along the corridors, not wanting to appear too pitiful in front of this stranger.

At last, the pair came to a stop at their destination and Andrew raised a hand to knock on the door, his other one still grasping Merlin's shoulder.

"Enter," came the voice from within the chambers. Andrew pushed the door open.

Merlin and Andrew stepped over the threshold into the room. He hadn't been here since he had fallen down the stairs, Merlin realized. It felt strange.

"Thank you, Andrew. That will be all," Arthur said from where he stood near the table.

"Sire," Andrew said, taking his hand from Merlin's shoulder and bowing respectfully. He then withdrew from the room, the door closing behind him with a snap.

As soon as the guard was gone, Merlin's stomach clenched. He felt so vulnerable now without Andrew gripping his shoulder or Gaius holding his arm. And it was silent. He knew Arthur must be staring at him, looking him over. He hated it.

"You're late," Arthur said at last.

Merlin's mouth fell open in shock, but he quickly snapped it shut again. If he ignored Arthur, perhaps he would be able to go back to Gaius' chambers, and to his bedroom. So he remained silent.

"Well, don't just stand there," Arthur continued. "Come here."

Merlin was sure that the confusion he felt must be showing on his face. Why was Arthur talking to him like this?

"Follow the sound of my voice, Merlin. I'm standing by the table," Arthur said.

"I _know _where you're standing," Merlin snapped before he could stop himself.

"Good. Then there shouldn't be a problem. Come here."

Merlin remained where he was for a moment. Up until this point, he had always had someone to guide him when he moved. Most often, it was Gaius. But the physician wasn't here now. Merlin was alone.

"I'm waiting, Merlin," Arthur said, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Come."

Merlin's hands balled into fists as the anger swelled inside of him, but he kept his mouth clamped shut against an outburst. What was Arthur trying to do?

"Why?" Merlin finally asked, not attempting to disguise the irritation in his voice.

"Because I'm the King and I told you to. Now _come here._"

Merlin sighed. Fine. He would play Arthur's little game, whatever that may be. He took a step forward, and another, and another. This time, he did hold an arm out in front of him as he walked across the room, having no one else to rely on to keep himself from running into anything. And Arthur wasn't likely to warn him, Merlin thought bitterly.

At last, Merlin reached the table. His hand came into contact with the back of one of the chairs and he held onto it tightly, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Good," Arthur said, right next to Merlin now. "Now, sit down."

Merlin groaned internally. Great. Now Arthur was going to talk. He reluctantly pulled the chair out and sat down as Arthur took his usual seat at the head of the table directly to Merlin's left.

"Time for breakfast," Arthur said then, pushing a plate towards Merlin.

Merlin hadn't been expecting that. "I'm not hungry," he said quietly.

"You can't fool me, Merlin. I know you haven't eaten properly in days. Now eat."

Merlin remained silent as he listened to Arthur begin to eat his breakfast. But his own plate remained untouched.

"Don't you like ham?" Arthur asked, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Merlin didn't respond.

Arthur placed his fork back on his plate and studied Merlin for a minute. "Your mother will be here in a few days. What is she going to think when she sees how thin you've gotten?"

Merlin's stomach clenched. He didn't want his mother to see him like this. He turned his head away from Arthur as angry tears suddenly came to his eyes.

"Eat, Merlin. That's an order," Arthur stated, picking up his fork once more.

Merlin quickly wiped a hand across his eyes before allowing himself to face forward again. He tentatively reached out in front of him then, and his hand came into contact with a piece of bread. He picked it up and took a small bite off the end.

The next few minutes passed in silence. As Arthur ate, he kept a close eye on Merlin, noting how he only took a few small bites of the bread. It was something, at least.

"You haven't eaten very much," Arthur finally commented once he had finished off his own plate.

"I told you I wasn't hungry," Merlin replied.

"Fine," Arthur said, standing up. "It's about time we got to work anyway."

"Work?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. You can start by making my bed."

"What?" Merlin nearly shouted, shocked.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself, Merlin. And after that's done, you can start polishing my boots."

"But…" Merlin said.

"Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times.

"If you have something to say, Merlin, then by all means, say it," Arthur said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh? And what is that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin could no longer contain his anger. "I'm _blind_, Arthur!" he shouted.

There was silence for a moment. Merlin just sat in his chair, seething as he waited for Arthur to say something. To apologize.

At last, Arthur spoke. "Always an excuse, Merlin."

"What?" Merlin cried out, jumping to his feet. "You can't do this."

"Actually, I can. Now I suggest you get started."

"You're not serious," Merlin said.

"I am dead serious, Merlin."

"How am I supposed to work when I can't see?" Merlin demanded.

"I believe you know your way around my chambers. And after all these years, Merlin, I think you can manage to make my bed without being able to see it." Arthur began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"Just to my desk. I've been writing a speech."

"I want to go back to my room," Merlin stated.

"Right," Arthur replied. "I will arrange for an escort as soon as you finish your chores."

Merlin just stood there for a moment, shocked. He knew he had lost.

"Prat," he blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say.

Arthur paused for a moment when he heard that outburst. But he didn't say anything. He just smiled to himself as he continued over to his desk.

Because for a second, Arthur forgot that Merlin wasn't really himself. What Merlin had just said had been so normal, so _Merlin_. He had called Arthur a prat. And now, Arthur thought as he sat down and pulled his speech towards him, there really was a chance of getting the old Merlin back. It was just going to take some time.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I've been waiting a long time to write this chapter. It feels so good to get it out of my brain. Until next time! :)**


	25. Chores

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter. I had been waiting so long to get to that chapter that when it was finally time to write it, I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to get it right. Now this chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin stood at the end of the table, one hand holding onto the edge with a tight grip. He took a few calming breaths as he tried to decide what to do about his situation. Arthur had said that he wasn't going to let him go until he had done some chores. The prat must find this so amusing, Merlin thought bitterly. He probably couldn't wait to see Merlin make a fool out of himself.

Merlin could hear the scratching of a quill against parchment on the other side of the room. Arthur was working on his speech. Merlin felt himself getting angry again. Arthur had just left him there, stranded in the middle of his chambers. Why was he being like this?

Merlin took another deep breath. There was really only one thing he could do, he knew. If he wanted to get out of here, then he would have to continue playing Arthur's game. Well, fine then. If that's what he wanted.

Merlin tried to estimate in his head approximately how many steps it would take to reach Arthur's bed from his current position at the table. He sighed in frustration. The longer he stood here, the more time he was wasting, and he really just wanted to go back to his own chambers.

With one last deep breath, Merlin finally took his first step away from the table. He put an arm out in front of him as he made his way slowly across the floor in the direction of Arthur's bed, counting the steps in his head as he went.

Arthur looked up from his desk when he heard Merlin shuffling slowly across the floor. He noted how Merlin wore a look of concentration as he walked, and how his expression morphed into one of relief when he finally bumped gently into the bed. With a small, satisfied smile, he turned back to his work.

Merlin felt around on the bed until his hands found the sheets. They were all tangled together, however, and so Merlin worked on pulling them apart, all the while trying to determine which way they were supposed to go. He felt along the edges, trying to find the corners. Then he began to spread the sheets over the mattress, smoothing them out as he worked. The job took far longer to complete than it once had. It was so frustrating not to be able to see if the sheets were straight and smooth, free of wrinkles. Merlin had to rely entirely on his hands to give him this information.

Merlin couldn't help thinking to himself as he worked that if only Arthur wasn't there, he could just use magic to make the stupid bed. Because this was just ridiculous. Why didn't Arthur get someone else to make his bed? Someone more efficient? Like George? This all had to be some big joke, Merlin decided. Even now, Arthur was probably laughing at him, grinning widely as he watched him struggle with what should have been a very simple task.

"There. It's done," Merlin said harshly, unable to get the image of a smiling Arthur out of his mind.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the venom in Merlin's voice. But he decided not to comment on it. He had expected Merlin to get angry and frustrated with him. Gaius had warned him, after all.

Arthur looked over at his bed. "You need to smooth out those wrinkles," he said.

An incredulous look settled on Merlin's face. He was pretty sure that he was starting to turn red. "Why don't _you _smooth out the wrinkles?" he grumbled angrily to himself.

"Did you say something, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin didn't respond. He bit down on his lip as he felt around for the wrinkles on the bed so he could smooth them flat against the mattress.

"Is _that_ good enough for you, _Sire_?" Merlin asked after another minute of making adjustments, his voice filled with fury.

"That's much better," Arthur responded, completely ignoring Merlin's tone of voice. "You can get started on my boots now."

Merlin let out a huff of annoyance. "Where are they?" he asked flatly.

"Over by my wardrobe. There are three pairs that need to be polished. You'll find the polish and the brush on the side table. I had George leave them there for you."

Merlin turned away and headed towards the side table. But, unfortunately, he misjudged its location. Reaching out in front of him at the spot where he believed the table to be, Merlin found nothing but air. He was sure that the table was around here somewhere. He leaned forward and his fingertips brushed against the wall. He turned to his right then and reached out, hoping that he hadn't wandered too far away. Still, there was nothing.

Merlin wanted to cry out in frustration. This was so unfair. He imagined Arthur leaning back in his chair, watching the scene before him with a look of pure amusement on his face.

Then Arthur spoke up. "You're almost there, Merlin. Just a little more to your right."

Merlin bit back a reply. He didn't _want_ Arthur's help. He took a couple of steps to the right, though, and his outstretched hand found the table. He scooped up the brush and polish and made his way over to the wardrobe. His foot found one of Arthur's boots and he sat down on the floor next to it. Feeling around, he managed to find all three pairs of boots. He sighed. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Merlin set the brush down on the ground perhaps a little harder than was necessary. He didn't care anymore. He was done polishing boots. "That's it. I'm finished," he announced, crossing his arms. He had only polished two pairs of boots, and it seemed that no amount of scrubbing seemed to be enough for the prat. How could he possibly expect Merlin to do a good job when Merlin couldn't even _see_ his work? The King was asking for too much.

Arthur had long since completed his speech and had moved on to other reports. He looked over to where Merlin was sitting on the floor. "Well, I suppose that pair looks good enough now. Alright Merlin, I think you've done enough today."

"I can go?" Merlin asked in disbelief, getting to his feet.

"Yes. You can polish the last pair of boots tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Merlin nearly shouted. "You mean I have to come back?"

"That's generally what a servant does, Merlin."

"But I'm not your servant. Not anymore."

"Really? Because I don't recall ever sacking you."

"Yeah? Well you also don't seem to recall that I fell down the stairs and lost my eyesight!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin, that's enough," Arthur said in his commanding, kingly tone.

Merlin immediately fell silent.

"This moping around has gone on long enough," Arthur stated. "It can't continue."

Merlin still said nothing.

"I will have Andrew escort you back to your chambers, and I'll expect to see you back here tomorrow morning."

"What if I quit?" Merlin asked.

"If you don't want to be my servant anymore, that's fine. But until you get things sorted out for yourself, you _will_ continue to work for me."

"You can't do that," Merlin said.

Had Merlin been able to see it, he would have flinched under the glare that Arthur shot in his direction. The King walked over to the door and stuck his head out into the corridor. A moment later, Andrew came in.

Finally, Arthur spoke. "I will see you in the morning, Merlin. Don't be late."

* * *

Merlin slammed the door to his room shut. Gaius was out on his rounds and he was completely alone in the physician's chambers. He had had Andrew walk him to his bedroom door before leaving with the promise that he would be there bright and early in the morning. Now that he was alone, Merlin sat down heavily on the bed. Arthur seemed so intent on humiliating him, he thought angrily to himself. That arrogant, pompous _prat._

"_Or maybe he's just trying to help,_" a small voice said in the back of his head. But Merlin immediately silenced that voice. He didn't _want _help. He didn't _need_ help. Arthur _couldn't _help. Nobody could. His destiny was gone, and there was nothing more that he could do.

Except that now it seemed that the prat was going to force him to make his bed every morning. Merlin groaned as he fell back onto his mattress. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. And at last, a few minutes later, he was able to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope I got this chapter right. It took me a while to get to a point where I was satisfied with it. Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time! :)**


	26. Bad Dreams and Dirty Floors

**A/N: I was starting to think that this chapter was never going to get done. Every time I sat down to write it, I'd have to get right back up again to go do something else. But it's finished at last. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Merlin sat down at the table to eat breakfast with Gaius. He really didn't want to eat, but at least it would give him an excuse to not have to sit and eat with Arthur, should the King decide to offer again. He reluctantly took a few spoonfuls of porridge, hoping it would be enough to satisfy the physician.

"You need to start eating more, Merlin," Gaius said seriously as he watched his ward from the other side of the table.

Merlin sighed. "I'm just not hungry, Gaius."

"Merlin, lately you haven't been eating enough food to keep a _bird_ alive, much less yourself."

"I'm fine," Merlin said firmly.

"Who is the physician here, Merlin? Me or you?"

Merlin stayed silent.

"You need to start eating more," Gaius repeated.

Before a response could be made, a knock came at the door and Gaius rose from his seat to go answer it.

"Good morning, Andrew," Gaius greeted, opening the door wide so that the guard could enter the chambers.

"Gaius," Andrew inclined his head towards the physician.

"Merlin is just finishing his breakfast," Gaius said.

"I'm done," Merlin pushed his bowl away and stood up. "Let's go." He just wanted to get this over with.

But before Andrew could move forward to place a hand on Merlin's shoulder, someone else ran into the room, causing all of the other occupants to turn in that direction.

It was a young serving boy. He stopped to catch his breath once he had made it inside the door, a letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"What is it?" Gaius asked urgently. "Is someone ill? Injured?"

The boy just shook his head, still unable to speak. Instead, he simply held out the message to Gaius.

As the physician took the letter, the boy finally managed to get a few words out between his gasps for air.

"This – just came – for you…" he said. "I was told to – deliver it – to your chambers."

"Oh? And was it really necessary to come barreling in here like you were being run down by a pack of wild wolves?" the physician asked in annoyance once it became clear that there was no emergency.

The boy shrugged. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Never mind," Gaius said exasperatedly. "You may go. Thank you."

The boy nodded and then left the physician's chambers at a much slower pace than he had entered.

Gaius turned away from the door as he opened the letter, muttering something about false alarms as he did so.

"Shall we get going, then?" Andrew asked, finally placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You're probably already going to be late."

_"Good," _Merlin thought to himself. "_Let the prat wait."_

"Hold on," Gaius said. "Merlin, this letter is from your mother."

Merlin turned his head in Gaius' direction. "What does it say?"

"She is on her way," Gaius said. "She stopped in the village of Yelrik. That's where this letter came from. She has been delayed because of all the extra security surrounding the village due to the threat of the sorceress. It has slowed her down considerably." Gaius folded up the paper once more. "But she expects to be here in two days time."

Merlin nodded. He really was not looking forward to his mother's arrival. It was going to break her heart, he knew, to see what her son had been reduced to. He really wished Gaius wouldn't have sent for her. She shouldn't be travelling now, anyway, what with this sorceress now wreaking havoc across the kingdom. It was dangerous.

"Merlin, don't worry," Gaius said, reading his ward's thoughts. "A Camelot guard was sent to escort your mother safely to the castle. She is not travelling alone."

Merlin wanted to point out that one Camelot guard was probably no match for an angry, determined sorceress, but decided against it. His mother would be fine. Right now he just needed to worry about how he was going to get through the day without placing a curse on Arthur, because he was currently very tempted to do so.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked, tightening his grip on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin just nodded, and the pair headed for the exit.

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Arthur?" Gwen asked, as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "I mean Merlin is just so – fragile right now."

Arthur sighed. "I don't _want_ to do it, Guinevere. But Gaius seems to think that it may be the only way to get Merlin to stop feeling sorry for himself."

Gwen sighed and turned around to face her husband. "I know. But to force him back to work so soon after –"

"He's been sulking around long enough," Arthur stated. "He'll never get any better if he just stays in bed all day."

"I suppose you're right," Gwen conceded. "Just…don't push him too hard."

Arthur walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I won't," he replied, before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Good."

"He better have a good explanation for being late, though," Arthur continued.

"Arthur – " Gwen said disapprovingly.

"I told him to be on time this morning," Arthur said, frowning.

"And is it really so unusual for Merlin to be late?"

Before Arthur could reply, there was a knock at the door. Gwen immediately moved forward to answer it.

"Merlin!" the Queen exclaimed happily. "Good morning."

"Gwen," Merlin replied quietly.

"Thank you, Andrew," Gwen said to the guard.

Andrew bowed before withdrawing back into the corridor.

"Well, I must get going," Gwen said. "I'll see you both later."

Arthur smiled and nodded to his wife as she left. Merlin was silent, not looking forward to being left alone with Arthur again.

Once the door closed behind the Queen, Merlin immediately started walking towards Arthur's bed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Making your bed," Merlin replied, reaching a hand out in the hopes of making contact with the mattress. He wasn't quite there yet though. He needed to take a few more steps before his hand found the corner of the bed.

"You haven't eaten yet, though," Arthur said. "George has really outdone himself this time, I think. He has just about every kind of breakfast food imaginable spread out on the table."

"I _have_ eaten already," Merlin replied, fumbling with the sheets. "With Gaius."

"Well, I don't think it would hurt you to eat a little more," Arthur commented, taking in Merlin's thin frame. "Come sit down, Merlin."

"I just want to get this done," Merlin said.

"It can wait," Arthur said firmly. "Come sit."

Merlin sighed and dropped the sheets back on the bed. This would all go quicker if he just didn't argue, he thought.

With that in mind, he made his way over to the table and dropped into the seat he had occupied yesterday. Arthur soon joined him and, like yesterday, pushed a plate of food towards Merlin.

"I'm not hungry," Merlin said.

"That must have been a big breakfast you had this morning," Arthur responded. "To fill you up _and_ make you late again."

Merlin stayed silent.

"Well, Merlin? _Is _that why you were late?"

Merlin just shrugged.

Arthur frowned. He wasn't really bothered that Merlin had been late. It _was_, after all, as Gwen had said, completely normal. But he was waiting for the clever excuse or the witty remark that Merlin so often gave him whenever he demanded to know why his manservant couldn't show up on time. And so it was the silence of the young man that troubled him.

"No excuse, then? You just didn't feel like showing up to work today?" Arthur tried again.

Merlin bit his lip to keep himself from responding. He wanted to say as little as possible to Arthur today in the hopes that the King would stop attempting to make him talk.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Eat, Merlin. And I don't care if you already have. You're not leaving this spot until you do."

Merlin felt the anger begin to boil within him once more as he imagined Arthur enjoying the idea of ordering him around when he was so weak and vulnerable. His hands curled into fists at his sides and he resisted the urge to throw the plate of food across the room. But that would probably just result in him having to clean up the mess, he knew. So instead, he reached out and felt around on the plate. His hand found a small pile of grapes. He picked one up and put it into his mouth. He would eat, he decided, but only a small amount.

By the time Arthur finished his breakfast, Merlin had eaten all of the grapes off of his own plate and taken a small bite of cheese. Arthur knew that he was lucky to have gotten Merlin to eat _that _much, and decided not to push the issue any further.

"Okay, Merlin. You can get started on your chores now," Arthur said. "After you make my bed and polish that last pair of boots, I'm going to need you to scrub the floor. It's filthy."

"Scrub the_ floor_?" Merlin said through gritted teeth, unable to hold his silence. "But that always takes so _long_!"

"Oh, did you have somewhere else to be today, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin had no response.

"That's what I thought," Arthur said as he stood up and walked across the room. "I have to go train with the knights this morning, so you'll be on your own. But I'll have one of the guards check in on you from time to time."

"That's not necessary," Merlin said, barely above a whisper.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin suddenly blurted out.

"Doing what?" Arthur asked, turning to look at Merlin, who sat unmoving in his chair.

Merlin's hands clenched into fists once more. "Pretending that everything is normal."

"Merlin-"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You find this whole thing so _amusing_."

"Merlin!" Arthur nearly shouted.

Merlin fell silent.

Arthur strode back over to Merlin. He placed one hand on the edge of the table and one on the back of Merlin's chair. He gazed down at Merlin then, an incredulous look on his face. "Do you really think that I enjoy seeing you like this?"

Merlin didn't answer.

"Well? Do you?" Arthur asked, the anger now apparent in his voice.

Still, Merlin didn't speak. But after a moment of complete silence in which Arthur continued to loom over him, he finally nodded his head.

"You really are a complete _idiot_, aren't you, Merlin?"

"And _you're_ the biggest _prat_ I've ever known!" Merlin retorted.

"How could you even think something like that?" Arthur demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. You've only been trying to come up with as many ways as possible to _humiliate_ me!" Merlin answered.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it! Besides, I don't need your help. Or anybody else's for that matter."

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes!"

"Then you _are_ an idiot. You need all the help you can get right now, Merlin. And the sooner you recognize that, the better."

"How does forcing me to do chores give me my eyesight back?" Merlin asked, furious.

"Get your eyesight back? Merlin, you can't just sit around _hoping _that you'll eventually be able to see again."

"But that's just it, Arthur! I _need_ to see."

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. "You need to learn to cope-"

"You don't understand, Arthur," Merlin interrupted.

"Understand what, exactly? Despite what you seem to think, _Mer_lin, being blind does not render you useless."

"Oh? But you're always talking about what a _useless_ servant I've always been. Now suddenly, I'm not?"

"Well of course you're still useless, Merlin. But your lack of eyesight has nothing to do with that. You're just as capable of doing your chores only halfway right as you ever were. _That's _what I've been trying to show you."

Merlin scoffed. "Great. I'll just spend the rest of my life dusting your chambers and scrubbing your floors, _Sire."_

Arthur frowned. He opened his mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Arthur called out.

The door swung open and Gwaine strolled into the King's chambers. "I thought we were training this morning, Princess," he said, his eyes traveling back and forth between Merlin and Arthur. "Everything alright in here?"

"Just fine," Arthur replied. "I was just about to come down."

"You okay, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin just nodded.

"Good. Because if the princess was giving you a hard time-"

"Gwaine," Arthur said in a warning tone. "I will be down in just a moment. I'll see you on the field."

Gwaine gave a deep, mocking bow at the dismissal and withdrew from the room.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. "I'll be back at lunchtime. I expect that you'll be working hard until then. The bucket of water that you'll need for the floor is sitting next to the side table."

Merlin's only response was to let out a frustrated sigh. He turned his head away from Arthur then and didn't move until he heard the chamber door open and close, signaling that he was alone.

Merlin knew that he wasn't truly alone, though. There were guards posted just outside the doors, and every now and then, one of them would poke their head inside to check on him. It was extremely annoying and meant that Merlin couldn't risk using magic to complete his chores, as he never knew when they were going to make an appearance.

Merlin made the bed quickly and then moved on to the boots. It was impossible to know if he was doing a good job or not at polishing them, but after scrubbing vigorously at them for a little while, he decided that it was good enough. If Arthur wasn't happy with the results, then he could polish them himself. Or else get a servant who _wasn't_ blind to do the job.

By the time Merlin was ready to move on to scrubbing the floor, he had to admit that he was tired. He hadn't slept well at all the previous night and just the thought of spending so much time on his hands and knees scrubbing at a floor he couldn't see was enough to make him exhausted.

He found the bucket of water right where Arthur said it would be, and reaching into it, he found the brush resting at the bottom. He sighed, then. Arthur's chambers were huge. This was going to take him forever.

After a half hour, Merlin stopped to take a break. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he leaned up against a wall. This was ridiculous. He would have to get his revenge on Arthur somehow. Because this was just unfair. Whether the prat was really trying to help him or not.

Merlin closed his eyes. He would rest for just a minute, he told himself. Then he would keep going. But moments later, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was dark. Like it always was for him now. And Merlin had no idea where he was. He strained his ears, hoping to hear something, anything, that might give him some clues. At first, there was nothing. But then he heard it. There was the unmistakable sound of swords clashing together all around him. It seemed as though he was right in the middle of a battle.

Which made absolutely no sense. Why would he be in the middle of a battle? He had no idea who the enemy was or where they might be lurking. And if he used his magic, there would be no way of knowing whether he would hit a friend or foe. Not to mention that there would be absolutely no way of knowing who would actually _see_ him using it. It was too dangerous, he quickly decided. He would probably end up doing far more harm than good.

With nothing else to do, he just kept moving forward. There was something he knew he ought to be doing, but he just couldn't seem to think of what it was. Then, suddenly, something sliced through the air very close to where he was, missing him by mere inches. And then someone was beside him, pushing him out of the way. He hit the ground hard.

Merlin knew instantly that this was all wrong. _He_ was supposed to be protecting someone. He was supposed to be protecting –

There was a pained gasp next to him, and someone fell to the ground. Merlin immediately scrambled over to whoever it was that had fallen, though he already had a pretty good guess as to whom this person was. Reaching out, his hand found the man's chest. And there was blood. A lot of blood.

"Oh, no," Merlin whispered. "No, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Arthur…" And Merlin just _knew_ that this man was Arthur. Even without his eyesight. And he had failed him. Because now Arthur was laying here at his side, and he was dying. Bleeding out, and Merlin couldn't stop it.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Arthur, I'm sorry."

"Merlin," a familiar voice said. It was Arthur, Merlin knew, but the voice wasn't coming from the motionless man at his side. It was coming from somewhere far away.

"Merlin," he said again.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said to the voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Merlin!"

And finally, Merlin jolted awake.

* * *

Merlin had broken out into a cold sweat, and he was breathing hard. Someone was crouched down beside him, a hand clamped firmly on his shoulder. And Merlin knew right away who it was.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said in a whisper.

"For what? Falling asleep? It's fine, Merlin. You were just exhausted," Arthur said. "You were having a nightmare," he added, a hint of concern in his voice.

But Merlin just shook his head. "No, Arthur. I've failed you. I'm sorry." Merlin began to tremble and tears came to his eyes.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I'm taking you to Gaius. You're talking nonsense, now."

"I'm sorry," Merlin repeated.

"That's enough, Merlin. Can you stand?"

Merlin nodded his head slowly, and Arthur helped him to his feet. He was a little unsteady at first, but Arthur kept a firm grip on him until he was able to gain control of his balance.

"Okay, let's go," Arthur said, leading Merlin to the door. As soon as Arthur opened it, however, a man came striding into view. Arthur recognized the man to be one of his younger knights.

"Sire," the man went into a deep bow. "I have grave news to deliver to you. Sir Leon sent me."

Arthur sighed, looking over at Merlin. Turning back to the knight, he said, "Wait here. I'll be back in just a moment."

"Yes, Sire," the man said, watching curiously as Arthur pulled Merlin down the corridor and out of sight.

"I'm-" Merlin began.

"Merlin, if you say you're sorry one more time-"

"Merlin. Princess. What's going on?" came Gwaine's voice from down another corridor.

Arthur turned towards the knight. "Gwaine. I need you to do something for me."

Gwaine frowned. "Well, hello to you too."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I need you to take Merlin back to his chambers. Make sure Gaius gives him something to make him sleep."

Gwaine frowned. "Sure thing. Is something wrong, Arthur?" the knight asked, when he caught sight of the King's face.

Arthur sighed. "Possibly. Another knight has just returned with news. I'm going to go hear it now."

Gwaine nodded. "Alright, Merlin, mate. It looks like you're coming with me," he reached out and grabbed Merlin's arm.

Merlin had gone silent, but he nodded at the knight's words and allowed himself to be led away from Arthur and towards Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Arthur returned to his chambers to find the young knight still waiting for him.

"What news of the sorceress?" Arthur asked, after leading the man inside his chambers and closing the door.

"She still eludes us, Sire. We are still trying to understand her pattern of movements."

Arthur sighed.

The knight reached into his pocket then and withdrew a large coin. "We found another coin, Sire. From the last village we found in ruins." He handed the coin to Arthur.

Examining the coin, Arthur found that it was exactly identical to the one that he had already given Gaius. He continued to stare at it as he spoke his next words. "The people of this village will need aid." The frustration was clear in his voice. He was supposed to protect his people from harm, but so far all he had been able to do was provide aid to the victims. This couldn't go on.

The knight sighed. "Of course, Sire. Although there are very few people left in this village, I'm afraid. The damage was terrible."

"Which village was this?" Arthur asked, looking up.

"Yelrik, Sire. Not far from Camelot, but we believe that the sorceress may be travelling south again, now."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Thank you. You may go."

"Sire," the knight bowed once more before letting himself out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time! :)**


	27. Acceptance

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, follow, and review this story. You are all so amazing! For anyone who has been wondering, I think that this story will have somewhere between 7 and 9 more chapters. This is of course subject to change, but that is the way the story is shaping up right now. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Merlin's mind was racing as Gwaine led him back to Gaius' chambers. The nightmare that he had just had in the King's chambers kept playing out over and over in his mind. Arthur falling to the ground at his side. Arthur's blood covering his hands. It was all his fault. Arthur had _died_ because he had been unable to protect him.

But then a new thought crept into Merlin's mind. Had he really even tried? Had he really even made an attempt to save Arthur's life in that dream? He had simply been wandering through that battlefield, seemingly with no purpose, although he had known that there was something that he really ought to be doing. And it had only become clear to him when he was kneeling next to the motionless body of the King. He should have been protecting Arthur.

It didn't matter that he was blind. It didn't matter that his job had suddenly been made that much harder. It was still his job. And suddenly, as he neared the physician's chambers with Gwaine at his side, Merlin realized that maybe Kilgharrah had been right. Despite everything that he had been through and all that he had suffered, it was still down to him to keep Arthur safe. At the very least, he had to try.

"You alright, mate?" Gwaine asked as they finally reached their destination.

Merlin nodded. "I'm fine, Gwaine. Really."

Gwaine tried to read Merlin's expression, but the young man's face had suddenly gone blank. So instead, the knight pushed open the door to Gaius' chambers and led Merlin inside.

Gaius looked up from his work at the table when he heard the door swing open.

"What happened?" the physician demanded when he saw who had entered. "Is there something wrong?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I'm not really sure. The King just asked that I bring Merlin here and have you give him something to make him sleep."

"I'm fine," Merlin said firmly.

Gaius looked from Merlin to Gwaine. "Thank you, Gwaine," the physician said at last. "I'll take it from here."

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, Merlin. Bye, Gaius," Gwaine said before taking his leave.

When the knight was gone, Gaius moved over to a shelf to examine his medicine stores.

"I just made up some sleeping draught, Merlin, so-"

"Gaius, I don't need a sleeping draught."

Gaius turned to look at Merlin. "You look tired, Merlin. Maybe you should-"

"No," Merlin interrupted again. "I think I've done enough sleeping."

Gaius raised his eyebrows at the sudden determination in Merlin's voice. It was something he hadn't heard in quite some time.

"I'm going to need a spell," Merlin continued, walking towards the table. When his outstretched hand landed on the table's surface, he sat down on the bench.

"What kind of spell?" Gaius asked uncertainly.

Merlin took a deep breath. "If I can't get my sight back, then I'm going to need a way of getting around easier."

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked, joining Merlin at the table.

"I can't just depend on people leading me around everywhere," Merlin said.

"Right," Gaius answered, hoping that the shock he felt at Merlin's sudden change in mood would not be apparent in his voice.

"Do you know of anything that might be able to help? Maybe something that could make me more aware of my surroundings?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure," Gaius said. "It would likely be a very difficult spell, requiring very powerful magic."

"Do you think you could look into it for me?" Merlin said pleadingly.

"Of course, Merlin," Gaius replied. "But if you don't mind my asking, what brought this on?"

Merlin sighed. "Some things that Arthur said to me today. And then the dream."

"Dream?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah. A nightmare, actually. I fell asleep in Arthur's chambers and…" Merlin suppressed a shudder. "It just made me realize a few things."

Gaius just nodded to himself, deciding not to press Merlin for more details. He was just happy that Merlin was finally starting to show signs of coming out of this depression.

The physician let out a sigh as he rose from his seat. "I'll see what I can find Merlin. Hopefully I'll have more luck with that than I'm having with researching that coin."

"Coin?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed. He had forgotten that Merlin didn't know about the coins. "Yes, the knights seem to believe that the sorceress has been leaving these strange coins wherever she goes."

Merlin frowned. There was a magical threat to Camelot and he didn't even know all the details. All he had known was that there was a sorceress who was most likely targeting the city. He was suddenly angry with himself. How could he have not cared enough to ask more questions? He quickly shook himself, though. He couldn't think about that now.

"Do we have any of these coins here?" Merlin asked.

"One. Arthur gave it to me in the hopes that I might be able to find some information on it. But so far…"

"No luck?" Merlin finished the statement.

"No luck," Gaius agreed.

"Where is it?" Merlin asked.

Gaius picked the coin up off of the table. "It's here."

Merlin held out his hand, and Gaius placed it in his palm.

Merlin dropped it almost immediately, hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Gaius demanded.

"That burns!" Merlin said through clenched teeth.

Gaius grabbed Merlin's hand to examine it. "There are no signs of a burn on your skin," he said. "And the coin isn't hot."

Merlin groaned. "Then why does my hand feel like it's on fire?" he asked.

The physician grabbed the bucket of cold water off the floor and placed it in front of Merlin, who immediately plunged his hand into it, seeking relief.

"I don't know," Gaius said, picking the coin up to examine it again. "Strange. Perhaps it's because you have magic?" he continued uncertainly.

"But you have magic too," Merlin replied, removing his hand from the bucket and giving it a shake as the pain slowly began to fade away.

"My magic is nowhere near as powerful as yours, though. So far, you're the only one to have such a reaction to the coin."

"Great," Merlin muttered darkly. "What does it look like?"

"It's a large coin with runes all around the edges," Gaius explained. "The rest of it is smooth, though."

Merlin started to paint the picture in his mind. "Is it gold?"

"Yes," Gaius said, surprised. "How did you-?"

"I don't know," Merlin replied. "But I can see it clearly in my mind. I think I may have seen something like it before."

"Where?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know," Merlin repeated. "A book, maybe?"

"I don't suppose you would remember anything else about it?" Gaius inquired. "What it does or which book you found it in?"

Merlin shook his head.

Gaius sighed. "Well, why don't you grind up some herbs for me while I do some research on that spell you want?"

Merlin nodded. "Okay."

"And _try_ to remember anything else you might know about that coin."

"I will."

The afternoon passed in near silence. Neither occupant of the physician's chambers said a word for several hours, each completely absorbed by their own task and thoughts. The only sounds were those of pages being turned as Gaius sifted through the mountains of information contained within several volumes of books and the herbs being ground to a fine powder by a warlock who was becoming increasingly more frustrated as the afternoon wore on.

Because Merlin could not, for the life of him, remember where he had seen that coin before. He wracked his brain, trying to think, but nothing was coming to him. By the time there were no more herbs left to grind, and Merlin was left with nothing more to do but think, he was beginning to wonder whether he had really seen the coin at all.

But he had known that the coin was gold.

"_So what?" _he thought to himself. _"Lots of coins are gold. It was just a lucky guess."_

But no. He had _known._ He was certain of that much. Which meant that he must have seen that coin somewhere. Now if he could only remember where.

His thoughts were interrupted a moment later, however, by Gaius.

"I think I've found something," the physician said. "A spell that should help you, Merlin."

"What is it? What does it do?" Merlin asked eagerly, hoping that at least something productive would come of the afternoon.

"It is supposed to give you a greater sense of the objects around you," Gaius replied, reading through the information on the spell.

"Perfect. What do I need to say?"

Gaius read aloud the incantation and Merlin repeated the words back to him. After several repetitions, Merlin felt that he knew the spell well enough. He allowed his magic to course through him and concentrated hard on what he needed to say.

He said the words in a strong, clear voice, and his sightless eyes turned gold. A silence followed in which neither Gaius nor Merlin moved. At last, the physician spoke.

"Well? Did it work?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. I don't feel any different."

"Try walking across the room," Gaius suggested.

Merlin stood up from the table and took a few steps in the direction of the door. As he neared it, he should begin to sense its presence in front of him, he knew. But he felt nothing, and Gaius was too late in calling out to stop him from tripping over a stool that was in his path.

Merlin landed hard on the ground and Gaius was there in an instant to help him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded. "Fine. I'm fine. But I don't think the spell worked."

"You don't say," Gaius said exasperatedly as he glanced over Merlin, checking for any injuries.

Merlin sighed. "I've got to make this work, Gaius."

"You will," Gaius replied with confidence. "You just need to practice."

Merlin nodded. "Let's give it another try."

* * *

An hour passed before Merlin finally succeeded in being able to sense when an object was directly in front of him. It was an odd feeling. It was as though the chair in front of him was radiating heat, and it sent a tingling sensation up Merlin's arm the closer he came to the object. It was still a very weak sense, though. He still had a lot of work to do. But it was progress, at the very least.

"I have to go check on a few patients," Gaius said after a while. "Will you be alright for an hour or so?"

"Of course," Merlin said. "No need to worry about me."

Gaius just shook his head as he slung his medicine bag over his shoulder. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Merlin."

"Me, too," Merlin replied.

* * *

Gaius made his way down the corridor, still marveling at Merlin's dramatic turnaround. Just this morning, the warlock had been so bitter and depressed. Gaius could hardly believe that it was the same person.

"Gaius!"

The physician turned to see the King hurrying to catch up to him.

"Sire," Gaius inclined his head towards Arthur.

"How's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Very well, Sire. The best he's been in quite some time."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because this morning-"

"I know. But I think you finally got through to him, Sire."

"I did? How?"

Gaius shrugged. "I don't know, Sire, but he's feeling better now. Was there something else you wanted?"

"Yes." Arthur held out the second coin. "Another knight brought this from the village of Yelrik." He dropped the coin into Gaius' palm. "The sorceress left the place in complete devastation."

Gaius had turned white at the mention of the village. His fingers closed around the coin, and he stared at the King in disbelief.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" Arthur asked, suddenly nervous at the look on Gaius' face.

"I received a letter from Merlin's mother this morning," Gaius replied, his voice suddenly unsteady. "She was in Yelrik."

Arthur visibly paled at this news. "Hunith?" he asked quietly.

Gaius just nodded absently, as this new information began to sink in. How was he going to tell Merlin?

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated. Until next time! :)**


	28. Navigation

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 28!**

* * *

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers the following morning, he found the room to be completely silent. He had entered the room alone, having told Andrew that it was not necessary to accompany him inside. But when the door closed behind him, he heard nothing, and for a moment thought that the chambers were empty.

"Arthur?" he asked at last.

Arthur turned at the sound of Merlin's voice. He had been staring out the window, lost in thought when Merlin had entered. He hadn't even heard the door open and close.

"Merlin," Arthur said simply.

Merlin frowned. "Is something wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and moved away from the window. "I just have a lot to think about," he said, taking his seat at the table.

"The sorceress?" Merlin asked, moving forward to take his own seat. He was pleased to note that his "awareness spell", as he liked to call it, was working perfectly. He knew exactly when he had reached the table, and he didn't have to feel around in the air to find his chair.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Merlin definitely sounded different this morning. Like he _cared _again. Gaius hadn't been exaggerating, then.

"You seem better today," Arthur commented.

Merlin nodded. "I feel better, too. What's for breakfast this morning? I'm starving."

Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. He quickly closed it again, though, and just stared at Merlin. "Did I miss something?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Merlin replied.

"I _mean_ that you're acting completely different today, _Mer_lin."

Merlin shrugged as Arthur pushed a plate of food towards him. "So?"

"So…What happened?" Arthur pressed. "What changed?"

Merlin grabbed his bread and took a large bite off the end. "I came to a realization."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Merlin smiled that big smile that Arthur hadn't seen in the longest time. "You're completely hopeless without me."

Arthur scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't say that, _Mer_lin. But I'm glad you're feeling better anyway."

Merlin just shook his head and smiled to himself. "So what's bothering you?" he asked more seriously. "Are you any closer to catching the sorceress?"

Arthur sighed. "No." He was quiet then. Because there was something else bothering him at the moment. Yesterday, he and Gaius had decided that maybe now wasn't the time to tell Merlin about his mother. Not when Merlin was just starting to come out of his depression. They had agreed to wait until they knew more. They were hoping to receive word from Hunith.

But it somehow felt wrong _not _to tell him. Merlin would want to know. Arthur was sure of that. And yet, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen that big, goofy grin spread across his manservant's face. He wasn't even sure that he _could _tell him now. Arthur suppressed a groan. He was conflicted to say the least.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked in concern at the King's silence. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Arthur said quickly. "I'm not going to need you today, Merlin. As soon as you're finished eating, you can go."

"What?" Merlin asked incredulously. "Now that I _want _to come back to work, you decide to get rid of me?"

"I'm not getting _rid_ of you, _Mer_lin. I just don't need you today. That's all. You can go help Gaius."

"I don't think I'll be much use to him today. I already ground up all of his herbs yesterday. There's not much more I can do, I'm afraid."

"Well, then you'll have to find something else to do," Arthur said firmly.

A look of confusion settled onto Merlin's face. He got the strangest feeling that he was missing something. But he decided not to press for more details. If Arthur didn't have any chores for him to do, then he could spend the day practicing his new spell and making it stronger. He might even get the chance to do some wandering around the castle to test it out.

Merlin ate everything off of his plate that morning. Meanwhile, Arthur hardly touched his own breakfast. The sorceress and Merlin's mother were taking up the entirety of his concentration, and he was finding it difficult to swallow very much food.

"All done," Merlin announced, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. "I suppose I'll be going now." He was half expecting Arthur to change his mind.

"Right," Arthur said, simply.

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"No, there's nothing else. You can go, Merlin."

Merlin recognized the dismissal and made his way to the door. Andrew would be waiting right outside, he knew, to take him back to his chambers. "Sire," he said, inclining his head in Arthur's general direction. Then he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

Arthur breathed a huge sigh of relief once Merlin was gone and the door had closed behind him. It had just been too difficult to look at Merlin and not tell him about Hunith. So Arthur had decided to send him away for the day. And hopefully, more news, _good_ news, would reach them soon enough.

* * *

"Done so soon?" Andrew inquired when Merlin appeared in the corridor.

"Yes. The King decided he didn't need me today after all," Merlin said, shrugging.

"So, back to the physician's chambers, then?" Andrew asked, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin thought for a moment before responding. "Actually, do you think you could just lead me to the servants' quarters? I need to find someone."

"Sure," Andrew said, and the two set off in the direction of the servants' quarters. Merlin really didn't need to find anybody. But he was sure that Andrew wouldn't just allow him to go wandering off on his own. Which was exactly what he intended to do. He needed to be able to navigate the castle. So now that he had some free time, he intended to get some practice.

When they reached the hallway where all the servants were housed, Merlin informed Andrew that he could go back to his post.

"But who's going to lead you-" the guard began.

"The person I'm looking for will be able to lead me," Merlin interrupted. "You really don't need to stay, Andrew."

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked uncertainly.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

The guard hesitated for a moment but eventually decided to leave Merlin to whatever it was that he was doing and return to his post.

Merlin sighed in relief when Andrew was gone. But then his heart rate began to quicken when he suddenly realized that he was truly alone now. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and a feeling of determination washed over him. It was time to get to work.

Merlin painted a map of the castle in his mind. He was currently standing in the servants' corridor. From here, he would try to make it all the way down to the kitchens. He listened hard to determine if there was anybody near him. But the hallway was silent. He was completely alone.

Just to be safe, Merlin closed his eyes to hide his golden irises as he whispered the words of his newest spell. It was a precaution he decided he was going to implement from now on because of the whole courtyard incident. If anyone happened to walk around the corner, they would never know that he had just performed magic.

With his awareness spell renewed, Merlin set off down the corridor. He stayed to the side of the hall as he walked, allowing the warmth radiating from the wall to envelop him and give him a sense of security. His fingertips brushed against the stone as he made his way slowly out of the servants' quarters and down another corridor.

When he began to pass people in the hallways, Merlin was sure that he must be getting a lot of stares and curious glances. Most people seemed to slow down anyway as he neared them. But, thankfully, no one said anything to him, and Merlin was able to continue on his way with no trouble.

Overall, Merlin was getting along quite well. And then he came to his first staircase. Instantly, the image of Prince James' cold, piercing eyes flashed across his mind, and Merlin let out an involuntary shiver. Why did that have to be the last image he saw before his entire world went dark? Would those eyes never stop haunting him?

Merlin shook himself. He needed to focus. And so he kept a steady hand on the wall as he began his descent down the stairs. He made sure that both feet were planted firmly on each step before moving down to the next one. Thankfully, nobody else came up or down the staircase the entire time that Merlin was on it, which was considerably longer than it should have been, he decided when he finally reached the bottom. He would have to work on that.

As Merlin became more confident with identifying the location of objects and people, he began to walk faster and with more confidence. He still took the stairs very slowly, however. He couldn't seem to shake the fear he had developed of falling again.

At long last, though, Merlin reached the corridor where the kitchens were located. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It had been a long time since he stood in the servants' quarters. But he was still very pleased with himself at the accomplishment. Of course, now he was going to need to make his way back up through all the staircases and corridors he had just navigated. But he desperately needed the practice, and so after just a moment's rest, he turned around and started back the way he had come.

But he didn't get very far.

"Merlin, mate, what are you doing down here?"

Merlin turned at the sound of Gwaine's voice, suppressing a groan as he did so. The last thing he needed right now was for someone to try to interfere with his plans.

"_How _did you get down here?" Gwaine asked, when he was directly in front of Merlin.

"I walked," Merlin replied simply.

"You…walked?"

"Yep."

"Did the princess make you-?"

"No, Gwaine. I'm just trying to learn how to navigate the castle by myself."

Gwaine frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Merlin sighed. "I don't like being dependent on other people, Gwaine. I need to do this."

Gwaine looked curiously at Merlin, considering him for a moment. Then he nodded. "Fine. But I'm going to accompany you. In case you run into any trouble."

Merlin just shook his head. "Fine." There would be no point in arguing, he knew. "But you need to walk on the other side of the corridor, then. I want to do this alone."

"Right, I won't interfere." Gwaine said. "I promise. So where to?"

"Let's go to the knights' quarters," Merlin replied.

And so the two of them set off.

* * *

True to his word, Gwaine kept a fair distance away from Merlin as they made their way back up through the castle. They walked in silence for the most part. Merlin was too busy concentrating on exactly where he was in the castle to say much. But if he was honest with himself, he was glad for the company nonetheless.

The two of them spent the next several hours wandering the corridors and passageways of the castle. When they finally reached the knights' quarters, Merlin decided to head back to his original starting point at the servants' corridor. Then he and Gwaine travelled to the other side of the castle where the guest chambers were. Merlin turned down all of the different passageways and climbed, albeit slowly, all the different staircases, counting the number of steps of each and logging this information away in his head for future reference.

By the time that the light began to fade away from the sky outside, Merlin was feeling extremely confident about finding his way around the castle. He had really gotten the hang of his awareness spell, and he was happy to note that he hadn't run into a single person all day long. His ability to sense their presence in front of him meant that he was able to easily avoid walking right into them. Of course, most people just stepped out of his way anyway when they saw him coming.

Merlin was exhausted. He sat down on the bottom step of the staircase they had just descended and yawned.

"Well, I have to admit I'm impressed, mate," Gwaine said, sitting down next to Merlin. "We've been all over this castle today and you seem to know your way around just fine."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company, Gwaine."

"Don't mention it. Hey, do you know what you need right about now?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"A drink. Do you want to join me at the tavern?"

"I don't think so Gwaine. I just-"

"Nonsense," Gwaine said excitedly, jumping back up and pulling Merlin to his feet. "It'll be fun."

"But-"

"Come on, Merlin. Just one drink."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. Just one drink."

* * *

Merlin was pretty sure that Gwaine was on his eighth drink. The knight kept insisting that he only wanted one more, but as he became more and more inebriated, it soon became clear that the words "just one more" carried absolutely no meaning whatsoever.

Merlin had barely taken a sip of his own drink. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't come at all. It was too loud in here. He could barely hear himself think.

"Merlin, mate!" Gwaine shouted, throwing an arm around the young man, "Isn't this fun?"

Merlin gave a half-hearted smile to the knight. What was he doing here? All he really wanted to do right now was to go to sleep. He opened his mouth to tell the knight this but he was too late. Gwaine had moved off to engage in a round of dice with a group of other men, each one more intoxicated than the next.

Several minutes passed, and then someone else was at Merlin's side, clearing his throat. "Mind if I sit down?" the man asked in a rough voice.

Merlin suddenly felt uneasy. But before he could form any kind of response, the man sat down across from him.

"Can you see me?" the man asked bluntly.

Merlin didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," the man continued, taking a swig of the drink he held in his hand. "I knew a man once who lost his sight. Ended up getting it back though."

"How?" Merlin asked, unable to stop himself.

"Same way he lost it," the man chuckled. "Hitting his head against a jagged rock in the river. He-"

"What's going on over here?" Gwaine was back.

Merlin noted that the knight sounded even more unsteady than just a few minutes ago. He stood up abruptly and reached out to find Gwaine's arm.

"Come on, Gwaine. We really should be getting back."

Thankfully, Gwaine did not put up a fight, and Merlin managed to sling Gwaine's arm across his shoulders and pull him towards the exit.

Great, Merlin thought, as he reached the door. He was a blind man leading an intoxicated one. How did he get himself into these messes?

Outside, Merlin breathed in the fresh air. "Do you think you can get us to the castle, Gwaine?" he asked. Merlin may be able to find his way around the castle okay, but outside of that, he still needed some guidance.

"O' cour', mate," Gwaine slurred out. "This way."

But after taking only one step forward, the knight stumbled and nearly tripped over something in front of him. Merlin only just managed to steady him and keep the knight from tumbling to the ground.

Then a groan came from the object that Gwaine had just run into. It must be a person, Merlin realized.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Whoever was sitting there on the ground let out a cough.

"Jus' fi'e," the man slurred. Merlin recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to one of the younger knights. He couldn't remember the name, but he was a fairly new recruit.

"Mouth's on fire, though," the knight managed to say a bit more clearly. "Just like all those villages."

"Perhaps you should go to bed," Merlin suggested. This was ridiculous. Why had he let Gwaine talk him into this tonight?

"Not as bad as that last village, though. No," the knight continued, more to himself than to Merlin and Gwaine. "Not like Yelrik."

Merlin froze. "What did you just say?"

But the knight didn't answer and a moment later, soft snoring could be heard from the ground.

Next to him, Gwaine had nearly fallen asleep against his side. Merlin gave the knight a rough shake. "We need to get back to the castle," he said forcefully, trying desperately to keep the onslaught of emotions out of his voice.

Gwaine just nodded and headed off towards the castle, Merlin supporting about half of his weight as they walked.

Merlin felt sick. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions passed through him as he made his way back to the castle under the weight of one very intoxicated knight.

The sorceress. Fire. Yelrik. His mother.

Merlin had to wonder what it was he had ever done to deserve such terrible misfortune. After everything, after all he had just been through, now this?

It was just a dream, he told himself. Another one of those stupid nightmares. But lately all of his nightmares seemed to be turning to reality. Why would this be any different?

Tears came to his eyes. Where was his mother? Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she _alive?_

And then, suddenly, Merlin was angry.

* * *

Somehow, the knight and the warlock managed to make it into the castle. They stumbled their way awkwardly down a corridor and were just about to make their way up a flight of stairs when a voice called out behind them.

"_What_ is going on here?" The voice belonged to Elyan.

"Elyan," Merlin said, relieved. "Do you think you could take Gwaine back to his room for me?"

Elyan raised his eyebrows as he strode forward. "Sure. But who's going to take _you_ back to _your _room, Merlin?"

"I can make my way just fine."

"Right," Elyan said, doubtful.

"Really, I can."

"Well, nevertheless, I think you ought to come with us. Gaius' chambers are not that far from the knights' quarters, anyway."

"I'm not going to Gaius' chambers," Merlin answered, determined.

"Then where are you going?"

"Arthur wants me to polish his armor," Merlin said quickly.

"Really?" Elyan said in disbelief.

Merlin nodded. "And I can get there by myself, no problem."

"Are you sure?" Elyan asked, as he relieved Merlin of Gwaine's weight. The intoxicated knight was close to sleep again.

"Positive."

Elyan frowned as he glanced over Merlin. "Well, I suppose if you really think-"

"Thanks, Elyan," Merlin turned to go.

"Merlin." Elyan said. "Is there something wrong?" The tears in the young man's eyes had not escaped his notice.

Merlin just shook his head. "No. Nothing."

Then he headed off in the direction of the armory, as a very suspicious Elyan watched him go.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Until next time! :)**


	29. Enough

**A/N: So halfway through typing this chapter, my computer suddenly thought it would be _funny_ to just stop working on me. Needless to say, I got _really _frustrated, and I had to restart my computer and even then it was acting all weird, randomly changing my settings and everything. My brother finally got it in working order again though, so a huge thank you to him. I couldn't have gotten this chapter out tonight without you.**

**But anyway, enjoy the chapter! (And I apologize ahead of time for the evil cliffhanger).**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were making their way back to their chambers together in complete silence. Gwen could tell that there was something bothering her husband, and she wanted to allow him time to think. But as the silence stretched on, she soon found that she could no longer keep herself from interrupting the King's thoughts.

"What is it Arthur?" she asked, concerned. "You've been unusually quiet all day."

Arthur turned to look at his wife then. But he still didn't speak.

"Is it the sorceress?" Gwen pressed. "Arthur, you know Leon and the other knights will find her."

"I know," Arthur replied, though he didn't sound convinced.

"They won't give up until they do," Gwen continued, placing a reassuring hand on Arthur's arm.

Arthur just nodded and gave his wife a weak smile.

"Is there anything else?" Gwen asked. They had stopped walking now and were standing in the middle of the corridor.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to be considering whether or not he wanted to say something.

"Yes," he said at last.

"What?" Gwen prompted.

Arthur sighed again and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Hunith," he said at last.

A look of confusion crossed Gwen's face, followed by one of fear. "Merlin's mother?" she managed to say quietly.

Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, what happened?" Gwen demanded.

"I don't know yet. She was on her way here and she stopped in a village. Yelrik."

"Yelrik?" Gwen's eyes widened. The name had been mentioned several times that day in the council meeting. The sorceress had left the place in complete devastation. There had been few survivors.

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

A hand flew to Gwen's mouth and she suddenly looked close to tears. This was why Arthur hadn't wanted to tell her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Is she okay?" Gwen managed to get out.

"I don't know," Arthur said.

Of course, Gwen thought. So far, very little information had reached them from Yelrik.

"Does Merlin know?" Gwen asked quietly.

Arthur paused before answering. "I couldn't tell him," he said at last. "Neither could Gaius. We're hoping to hear from Hunith before Merlin finds out."

Gwen nodded as a few tears managed to escape from her eyes. "Oh, Arthur. He's been through so much already. If anything happens to his mother…" her voice trailed off. She couldn't bear to think what might become of Merlin if something terrible were to happen to Hunith.

"I know," Arthur said solemnly, pulling Gwen closer to him as he began to lead her once more down the corridor.

But as the King and Queen rounded a corner, they nearly bumped into two men moving very slowly in the opposite direction. One of them was leaning very heavily on the other.

"Elyan?" Gwen said, surprised.

"And Gwaine," Arthur stated, completely unsurprised.

"I'm just taking him back to his room," Elyan said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I wasn't at the tavern," he added when he saw the disapproving glare his sister was aiming at him.

"Where'd you find him?" Arthur asked, exasperated. Gwaine appeared to be dozing against Elyan's side.

"Merlin was practically carrying him along a corridor," Elyan explained.

"Merlin? But…what?" Arthur spluttered. "Do you mean to tell me that that _idiot_ went to the tavern with Gwaine? In _his_ condition?"

Elyan shrugged. "I guess so."

Arthur shook his head. "I really need to talk to him about spending all of his free time in the tavern. How did he even manage to get around with no one but _Gwaine_ for guidance?"

"He seemed pretty confident that he knew the way," Elyan said.

Arthur frowned. "Where is he now? Did you escort him back to Gaius' chambers?"

Elyan shook his head. "He said that you wanted him to polish your armor. He set off for the armory."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I never asked him to polish my armor. I had George do that earlier today."

"Well that's where he said he was going. And I couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed to be upset about something."

Arthur frowned as a strange feeling came over him. "I'm going to go find him," he said, the concern clear in his voice. "He shouldn't be wandering around alone."

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Go on then. Go find out what's bothering him."

"I will," Arthur said as he began walking at a brisk pace in the direction of the armory.

* * *

Merlin had had enough.

It just wasn't fair. None of it. Why did these things keep happening to him?

Prince James had beaten him, blackmailed him with his "secret", pushed him down the stairs, and blinded him. Kilgharrah had been unable to restore his eyesight, and so Merlin had been forced to learn how to live with this new handicap. And he had finally been able to accept that.

And now this. The sorceress had burned Yelrik. His _mother_ had stopped in Yelrik. What if she was seriously injured_? _Or worse? What if she was-? But no, he wouldn't think about that. He _couldn't_ think about that.

Merlin's whole body shook with anger as he made his way towards his destination. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to _do_ something.

The one area of the castle that Merlin had shied away from earlier today when he had been practicing his navigation skills was the armory. The memories Merlin had of the place were just too dark. James slamming him against the wall. Raining punches down on him. And then pushing him down the flight of stairs right down the hall.

But this was exactly where Merlin was headed now, as a few words that he had heard earlier tonight played over and over in his head.

"_I knew a man once who lost his sight. Ended up getting it back though." the strange man at the tavern had said._

_"How?"_

_"Same way he lost it. Hitting his head against a jagged rock in the river."_

_"Same way he lost it."_

_"Same way he lost it."_

_"Same way he lost it."_

Merlin was beyond all reasoning. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through his head, threatening to tear him apart.

It was probably a stupid idea. There was probably a good chance that it wasn't going to work. But Merlin just didn't care anymore. He couldn't stand it. It was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

And then suddenly he was there. Standing on the top step of the staircase where it had happened. Where Merlin's world had gone dark. But perhaps now it could restore the light.

Because, crazy an idea as it was, Merlin was going to try to get his eyesight back. Right here. Right now.

_Same way he lost it._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the cliffhanger. But I just couldn't resist. Until next time! :)**


	30. Worried

**A/N: So Chapter 30 is finally ready. One of the reasons it took a few days to complete was that I was debating whether or not to deviate from the outline I have for this story. But in the end, I decided to stick to the original plan, and I was finally able to write the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin's whole body was shaking. He knew that what he was about to do was completely insane. But if it worked…..If he managed to regain his eyesight….

Merlin knew he had to try.

He had been standing somewhere on the middle of the staircase when James had pushed him, he knew. He didn't remember exactly which step that was, though. He carefully descended the very top steps and stopped when he thought that he must be close to where the incident had taken place. Then he turned around so that he was now facing the direction that he had been when he had fallen.

All that was left to do now was to go through with it. Merlin took a deep breath and allowed all of the emotions to course through him; to build up inside him so that he would have the courage to do it. To let himself fall.

Merlin hesitated. There was a part of him that just kept screaming that this was a bad idea. But he managed to silence that part when the anger and frustration rose up in him again. He was done, finished, _desperate. _And he needed to do this _now_. So he began to lean backwards.

But a moment later, something clamped down on his arm and pulled him forward again.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Arthur nearly shouted, tightening his grip on Merlin's arm.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, several thoughts began racing through his head at once. He had waited too long. He should not have hesitated. He had missed his chance, his opportunity.

Arthur was holding onto Merlin so tightly that it was probably going to leave a mark on the young man's arm. But there was no way that the King was going to let go.

"Come on," Arthur said, his voice taking on a deadly voice as he led Merlin back up the stairs.

Merlin didn't speak. He felt as though he were in a trance as Arthur pulled him back up to the top of the staircase and then down another corridor. Then suddenly, he wanted to get away.

"Let go of me," he said, trying to twist his arm out of Arthur's grasp.

"No," Arthur said simply, angrily.

Merlin continued to struggle, trying to pull away.

"Merlin, that's enough!" Arthur yelled, finally coming to a stop and turning to face his manservant.

Merlin stilled at the fury in Arthur's voice. Then it was silent in the corridor for several long seconds before Arthur spoke again.

"Why, Merlin? Why would you-? _How _could you-?"

"I didn't-" Merlin began.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin! I saw what you were about to do!"

Merlin flinched at the anger in Arthur's voice. But there was something else there as well. Something that Merlin could only describe as fear. He had scared Arthur.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.

"Oh, you're _sorry_? Really, Merlin? You're _sorry?" _Arthur was trying his best to keep his temper under control. "What were you _thinking?"_

Merlin didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin's whole body began to tremble. He shook his head. "I don't know."

"You could have killed yourself," Arthur stated seriously. "Is that what you wanted?"

Merlin shook his head again. "No!"

"Then what?" Arthur's voice once again began to rise in volume. "What other reason could you possibly have for throwing yourself down a flight of stairs?"

Merlin clamped his mouth shut. Now that his mind had cleared somewhat, he was beginning to realize just how stupid his plan had really been. He had taken the words of a drunken stranger so seriously. And then the news of Yelrik had completely impaired his judgment.

Yelrik. His mother.

"Did you know?" Merlin suddenly asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Know what?" Arthur replied, confused.

"About my mother?" Merlin's voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

Arthur's heart sank. He should have known this was going to happen. He should have realized that even if he and Gaius tried to keep the truth from Merlin, there was a good chance that he would simply find out on his own. He tried to think of what he could say to Merlin, but nothing was coming to mind.

The King's silence was answer enough for Merlin, and he took the opportunity when Arthur's guard was down to wrench his arm free from the King's tight hold. Then he began to stalk off down the hallway, trying to remember how to get back to his chambers from this part of the castle.

It didn't take long for Arthur to catch up with him. "Merlin," he said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Merlin shrugged the hand off and kept walking.

But Arthur was persistent. He grabbed Merlin's shoulder more firmly this time. "Merlin, stop." Arthur's voice took on a commanding tone.

Merlin reluctantly came to a stop. "What?"

"I'm sure your mother is fine," Arthur said, despite the fact that he really had no idea how Hunith was.

"You should have told me," Merlin responded, furious. "I had a right to know."

"I know," Arthur said. "It's just that you've already been through so much lately-"

"You should have told me," Merlin repeated, turning to walk away once more.

But Arthur caught his arm and forced Merlin to turn back towards him. "Merlin. I promise I'll do everything in my power to find your mother. But what concerns me most right this second is that you very nearly just threw yourself down the stairs."

Merlin didn't respond.

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt exhausted. "You need to talk to me, Merlin. Why would you do something like that?"

Still, Merlin refused to speak.

"Maybe we should go talk to Gaius," Arthur suggested then.

"No!" Merlin shouted. "Please don't worry Gaius with this, Arthur. I won't do it again. I was just feeling frustrated. That's all."

"Frustrated?" Arthur asked incredulously. "But why would you want to hurt yourself?"

"I didn't want to hurt myself," Merlin replied. "I just wanted to get my eyesight back."

"What?" Arthur barely managed to get the word out.

It was Merlin's turn to sigh. "It was stupid, I know."

Arthur scoffed. "I'm not sure that _stupid _quite covers it," he said darkly.

Merlin nodded. "I guess I just lost it. After everything. And then hearing about Yelrik."

Arthur was about to say something, but then Merlin continued speaking.

"I went to the tavern today with Gwaine."

"I know," Arthur said. "I ran into him and Elyan just a few minutes ago."

Merlin nodded. "Well, at the tavern, I met this man who told me something."

"And what was that?"

"That he knew a blind man who got his sight back the same way he lost it; by hitting his head on a rock."

Understanding dawned on Arthur then, but it didn't stop him from being completely horrified at what Merlin had decided to do next.

"So you decided to try to get _your_ eyesight back by falling down the stairs again?" Arthur said in disbelief.

Merlin just nodded.

Arthur just stared incredulously at Merlin for another moment before speaking again. "Idiot. Don't _ever_ do something like that again."

Merlin sighed. "I won't."

Arthur placed a firm hand on either one of Merlin's shoulders then and gazed into those sightless blue eyes. "I'm serious, Merlin. I've already seen you lying unconscious at the bottom of a staircase once before. I _don't _want to see that again."

Merlin wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just bit his lip and kept quiet.

"Is that understood?" Arthur inquired.

Merlin nodded slowly.

"Good. Now let's get you back to your chambers. Gaius will be wondering where you are." He began to lead Merlin down the hall again, this time keeping a looser grip on his arm.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Merlin said, suddenly panicked.

"I think he needs to know, Merlin."

"No. It'll just make him worry about me. And he has enough on his mind as it is." Merlin was practically begging now.

"Merlin, we can't just ignore what you almost did."

"But I told you I wasn't going to do it again. Please, Arthur."

Arthur considered Merlin for a moment. But before he was able to come to a decision about whether or not to inform Gaius of this latest _incident,_ running footsteps could be heard approaching them fast.

"Percival!" Arthur exclaimed, when the knight came into view. "You're back."

"Arthur!" Percival sounded relieved. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Where's Leon?" Arthur asked. "Have you all returned?"

Percival nodded. "We're all back. Leon is being seen to by Gaius as we speak."

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"Leon's okay," Percival reassured the King. "His injuries aren't too bad."

"Injuries? Percival, what-"

"It's probably best if we go to Gaius' chambers, Sire. Leon will be able to give you all the details."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. I'm just going to help Merlin along."

Percival nodded and turned to take the lead.

"I don't need help," Merlin insisted, trying to pull his arm away.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said in an annoyed tone, refusing to relinquish his hold as he began to pull the young man down the corridor once more.

* * *

**A/N: As always, any thoughts are appreciated. I love getting reviews! Until next time! :)**


	31. Patterns

**A/N: Wow. I am absolutely shocked and amazed at all of the support I continue to get for this story. I know I've said it many times before, but thank you, thank you, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. They are really what keeps me motivated to get this story out of my head and onto my computer screen as quickly as possible. Enjoy Chapter 31!**

* * *

Merlin was thoroughly annoyed with Arthur by the time they finally reached the physician's chambers. The King had kept a tight hold on his arm the entire walk up through the castle, and whenever they needed to climb a set of stairs, Arthur's grasp would tighten, as though he were afraid Merlin was still going to attempt to throw himself to the bottom.

"Will you please let go of me now?" Merlin asked in irritation when they at last reached their destination.

It was another moment before Arthur finally released Merlin without saying a word. Then he opened the door to Gaius' chambers, and the two of them walked inside.

Percival stood close to the door, having just arrived moments earlier to inform the other occupants of the room that the King was on his way.

Arthur looked around the room. Elyan and Gwaine were there, standing off to the side. And sitting on the bench was Sir Leon, whose arm was currently being wrapped in a long white bandage by Gaius.

"Arthur," Leon said immediately when he looked up to see the King standing in the doorway.

"Leon, what has happened? What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's nothing too bad," the knight replied.

"Gaius?" Arthur turned his attention to the physician, seeking confirmation of Leon's words.

"He's burned his arm," Gaius explained. "Thankfully it was not too serious. It will heal." Gaius finished wrapping the bandage and then proceeded to clean off the table, picking up the cool bucket of water and the salve he had used on Leon's arm.

Arthur turned back to Leon then, fixing the knight with an expectant look. "What happened?" he asked again.

Leon sighed. "There was an attack on another village."

"Only this time we were there when it happened," Percival put in.

"What?" Arthur asked in alarm. "And the sorceress?"

"I think we've finally figured out her pattern, but we saw no sign of her, I'm afraid," Leon explained. "Except for this," he nodded to the table where another one of those strange coins was now lying.

Arthur moved closer to the table to pick up the coin. He absently ran his thumb over the mostly smooth surface then as he waited for Leon to continue.

"We were actually on our way out of the village when the fires began to break out," Leon sighed. "We did what we could to help the villagers, but unfortunately that wasn't much. The flames were everywhere, forming impenetrable walls, and they reached so high into the sky. Those in the center of the village didn't stand a chance."

There was silence for a moment as this information was taken in by everyone in the room. Merlin suddenly felt sick. Where had his mother been when the fires had broken out in Yelrik? If she had still been in the village, had she been able to escape? Or had the flames trapped her? A shudder came over Merlin at the thought and his mind began to race.

And then it was as though Merlin was in the flames, gasping for air, unable to breathe. He was suffocating as the smoke entered his lungs. And all around him it was hot. Burning.

_So this is what it feels like to die on the pyre._

"…lin!" someone was calling. "Merlin!"

Merlin jolted back to reality. He was now sitting down on the bench and someone was pressing a cup into his hand.

"Drink, my boy," Gaius said. "It's water."

Merlin took a sip of the cool liquid, trying to keep the cup steady with his trembling hands. "Thanks," he said quietly, returning the cup to the physician when he was finished.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked, now standing right next to Merlin.

Arthur watched as Merlin just shook his head and mumbled "I'm fine." He thought he might have an idea of what had just occurred.

As everyone else in the room locked their eyes on Merlin in concern, Arthur turned to Leon.

"Do you have any news from Yelrik?" he asked.

Both Leon and Gaius raised their eyebrows at the question. Merlin suddenly looked more alert, some of the color returning to his face. He appeared well enough at least that the others were able to turn their attention to Leon as they waited for a response.

"Very little, I'm afraid," Leon answered at last. "Yelrik was one of the hardest hit villages. We stayed to help the few surviving victims as much as we could. Very little could be salvaged."

Merlin's heart sank. There was no mention of his mother.

"There was also a group of people who managed to escape into the woods," Leon continued before anyone else had a chance to speak. "I left behind a couple of knights to find them and give them the news of their village. Sirs Daniel and Jacob. They met up with us again a few hours later."

"Where are these knights?" Arthur asked, as he looked over to see the hopeful expression spreading across Merlin's face.

"They've yet to return, Sire. They were among the few men that I sent ahead to scout out the next area we think is most likely to be attacked."

"Which is?" Arthur prompted, crossing his arms and attempting to disguise the disappointment he felt at not being able to question the knights. Turning to look at Merlin, he saw that the young man was crestfallen, a dejected expression now replacing the hopeful one he had worn just a moment ago.

Leon stretched his good arm across the table and picked up a scroll that had been lying at the end. He unrolled the piece of parchment and laid it out on the surface of the table.

It was a map of the kingdom. And on it, Leon had made a mark next to every village that had been attacked by the sorceress. His finger traced the route that the sorceress had taken as he began to explain his theory.

"I believe that she may have just been attacking at random at first," Leon said, pointing to one area of the map. "But with the last few villages, she seems to have settled into a pattern. She's been moving from north to south and back again. Should she continue like that, then I believe the next village she will go to will be further south. Either here, or here," the knight pointed to the two villages on the map that seemed most likely to be the next target.

Arthur looked down at the map. So many marks. So many villages with so many people. People that he was supposed to be protecting. And so far he had failed to do so.

"This could be our chance, Sire. To finally catch her." Leon said.

Arthur nodded. "How long do we have until she attacks again?" he inquired. Looking down at the map, it seemed that the sorceress had covered a great distance in a fairly short amount of time.

"There's no way to know for sure," Leon answered. "Probably no more than a couple of days."

"We'll just have to move as quickly as possible, then." Gwaine put in.

"So what's the plan?" Elyan asked, moving closer to get a better view of the map.

"We'll need a large number of knights," Arthur said. "We'll split the men into two groups and send one group to either of the two villages."

"Then assuming that we have enough men, we'll be able to surround both of the villages," Percival continued the King's thought.

"And catch the sorceress," Arthur finished, a feeling of determination coming over him. He couldn't miss this opportunity. He needed to stop this sorceress once and for all.

"So when do we leave?" Gwaine asked eagerly, after a few seconds had passed.

"Tomorrow," Arthur responded. "We have no time to waste."

Leon stood up then. "Then I should get going, Sire. There is much to do before we depart."

"Are you sure you'll be able to make the trip?" Arthur inquired, glancing at Leon's arm.

"Yes, Sire," Leon answered firmly. "My arm feels fine."

Arthur looked to Gaius who gave a quick nod of approval.

"Very well," Arthur said. "Organize the two groups of men. We leave at first light."

Leon bowed before exiting the chambers. Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine followed soon after so that they may help with the preparations.

"Are you going too?" Merlin asked Arthur when it was just the two of them and Gaius left in the room.

"Of course I'm going, Merlin," Arthur stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because this sorceress must be stopped and it is my duty to protect the people of this kingdom," Arthur said exasperatedly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin pressed. "I mean, this sorceress is dangerous. If something were to happen to you-"

"Merlin, I think you need to stop worrying so much about _my_ welfare, and start focusing a little more on your own."

Merlin fell silent for a moment. He wondered if Arthur was going to tell Gaius about the incident on the staircase earlier. But when Arthur said nothing more, he relaxed slightly.

"Then I'm coming with you," Merlin said at last.

Arthur stared incredulously at Merlin. For a few seconds, he wondered if the young man was joking. But this was _Merlin_, he had to remind himself. Merlin was _always _insisting on following him everywhere. He was being completely serious, Arthur realized.

"No," Arthur said simply and firmly.

"But-" Merlin began to protest.

"_No,"_ Arthur repeated. "You would be absolutely no help to me at all out there, Merlin. And I'm going to have enough to worry about as it is without constantly having to keep an eye on you."

"But you don't _have_ to keep an eye on me," Merlin said. "And you never know. You might need me."

"For what, exactly?" Arthur demanded. "How could you possibly help?"

There was nothing that Merlin could say. Because Arthur couldn't _know_ how Merlin could be of help. And now was definitely not the time to reveal his secret. So he turned to his last option.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked pleadingly.

The physician sighed deeply as he considered his ward. He knew that Merlin was not going to like what he was about to say.

"Arthur is right, Merlin."

Merlin's mouth fell open slightly but he quickly snapped it shut again.

"You are in no condition to go on this journey," the physician continued.

"But-"

"The answer is no Merlin," Arthur cut in. "And this discussion is over."

Merlin stood up angrily from the bench then and turned to head towards his room. He shrugged off the physician's hand when Gaius offered to help him and reached the stairs on his own. Then he slowly climbed the steps and entered his room, closing the door perhaps a little louder than necessary behind him.

In the main chamber, Gaius and Arthur just stared at the door where Merlin had disappeared.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ understand him," Arthur spoke at last, folding his arms across his chest. "What kind of _idiot _would even _want_ to go on a mission like this in his condition?"

Gaius just shook his head as he turned away to continue tidying up.

"_If only you knew,_" he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I love reading reviews, so any thoughts are welcome. As always, I'll try to update again soon. Until next time! :)**


	32. The Coin

**A/N: So I might have been able to finish this chapter a little earlier today. But then I would have missed out on the wonderful opportunity to completely crush my sister in a game of Monopoly :) Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When Gaius entered Merlin's room a short time after the King's departure from the chambers, he found his ward sitting on the edge of his bed, his magic book lying open in his lap.

"I was just turning the pages," he said quietly, closing the book and setting it off to the side. "I miss being able to read."

Gaius wasn't sure how much more his heart could take. Merlin looked so lost and dejected sitting there. The physician sighed as he moved to sit down next to the young warlock.

"You need to be more careful," Gaius said as he lowered himself to the mattress. "If Arthur had come in here and seen that book-"

"I recognized your footsteps," Merlin replied.

"I see," Gaius said. Then, with another sigh, "Arthur told me what happened."

Merlin flinched. That _prat. _Why would he tell Gaius? Merlin had already _told _Arthur that he had no more intentions of throwing himself down the stairs.

"I meant to tell you myself," Gaius continued. "You shouldn't have had to find out on your own."

_"Oh," _Merlin realized. _"He's talking about my mother."_

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Gaius said when Merlin failed to speak.

"It's okay, Gaius," Merlin answered at last in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"No, it's not," the physician replied. "I wanted to keep it from you after everything you've been through. But I should have known it wasn't a good idea. You should have heard it from me, not a stranger."

Merlin nodded and bit his lip. "Do you think she's okay, Gaius?" he breathed.

Gaius placed an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I hope so, my boy," he answered.

It was quiet for a moment longer before Merlin spoke again. "What am I supposed to do about Arthur? I have to protect him Gaius. Why would you say that I'm in no condition to go along with him and the knights?"

"Because it's the truth, Merlin."

"But-"

"Arthur will be surrounded by a large group of Camelot's best knights. He will be well protected," Gaius said.

"Last I checked, none of those knights had magic, though, Gaius. And they're going to be going up against a very powerful sorceress."

"Merlin-" Gaius began.

"No," Merlin interrupted. "I'm the only one who can protect him. I have to go."

"Merlin, you can't." Gaius said in a tone that suggested that there would be no more arguing over the matter. "Now, if you want to be of any help at all, you can do your best to remember anything you might know about those coins."

"What does it matter? Arthur's leaving in the morning," Merlin said, frustrated.

"That does not mean that I stop my research," Gaius replied. "Now try to think, Merlin. Where did you see those coins before? Was it in a book?"

Merlin just shook his head. "I don't know, Gaius. I'm starting to wonder if I've ever even seen them at all."

The physician sighed as he rose to his feet. "Perhaps you should sleep on it," he said. "It's late."

Merlin nodded and listened as Gaius moved to the door. "Good night, Merlin."

"Good night," Merlin answered, laying down on his mattress as Gaius left, closing the door behind him.

"_Maybe they're right_," Merlin thought once he was alone. _"Maybe I really _wouldn't _be of any real help. I'd probably just end up causing more problems._"

* * *

Merlin didn't sleep well at all that night. His mind kept alternating between two nightmares. The first one was about his mother, the second about Arthur. And horrible things happened to both of them in either dream.

Merlin was only grateful that by the time morning came, most of the details from the nightmares had faded from his memory. But not all. He could still hear the screaming. He could still feel the coldness of their lifeless bodies. It was enough to make Merlin dress as quickly as possible and hurry from his room.

He needed to go after Arthur. He needed to help stop the sorceress. He needed to-

"Merlin?" Gaius asked. "Where are you going?"

Merlin had been halfway to the exit with the guidance of his awareness spell.

"I'm going after Arthur," Merlin said truthfully, knowing that it would be pointless to lie. Gaius knew him too well.

"We already talked about this," Gaius said, walking over to Merlin and blocking the path to the door. "You are not in any condition to go. Especially now. Arthur and the knights have already left. There's no way you can go alone."

"But it's my destiny, Gaius. I'm just going to have to figure it out."

"Merlin, sit down. You don't look well, and you're not thinking clearly." Gaius gently grabbed one of Merlin's arms and guided him over to the table. "I'll make you something to eat."

Merlin sat down and, with his elbows on the table, placed his face in his hands. He was exhausted and his head was pounding. But he couldn't think about that. He needed to figure out how he was going to get out of here. How he was going to help Arthur. He could hear Gaius moving around the chambers behind him. He knew the physician was never going to let him go.

"Are you feeling alright, Merlin?" Gaius asked, looking over at his ward.

"Just fine," Merlin mumbled, lifting his head. He felt the physician's hand on his forehead a moment later.

"You don't seem to have a fever, anyway," Gaius said, walking away again.

"I just didn't sleep well," Merlin replied.

Gaius sighed. "I'll give you a sleeping draught tonight."

Merlin didn't respond, his mind too preoccupied with trying to come up with a plan. He'd have to get out of the physician's chambers, make his way down to the stables, and saddle a horse. Then he would have to somehow figure out a way to locate Arthur and navigate his way to him. Even with his awareness spell, Merlin knew it was impossible.

"I'm still not having any luck with my research," Gaius was saying a minute later, placing a bowl in front of Merlin. "I don't suppose you've managed to remember anything?"

Merlin shook his head as Gaius went to get a second bowl for himself. Those coins were the last thing on his mind right now. He was worried about Arthur. He was worried about his mother. He didn't care about some _stupid _coins.

Merlin slid a hand across the table to pull his bowl of porridge closer to him. Eating something might help him to think more clearly. But then his hand brushed against something hot and he instinctively pulled back, letting out a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Gaius demanded, hurrying over to Merlin's side. He looked from the hand that Merlin was now holding against his chest to the coin that was laying on the table.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry," the physician said, rushing to fill a bowl with water for Merlin to soak his hand in. "I didn't realize one of those coins was on the table."

But Merlin was hardly listening. Because in his mind, he could see the coin: large, gold, runes carved all around the edges. And then the realization hit him.

"Gaius. The coins."

"What about them?" Gaius asked, placing the cool water in front of Merlin.

Merlin put his hand into the bowl, letting out a breath at the near instant relief.

"I think I just figured out how I knew what they look like."

"How?"

"After I touched the coin, I saw a picture of it in my mind. The same thing happened last time, too. As soon as I made contact with it, I knew immediately what it looked like."

"And you think this image in your mind came directly from the coin?" Gaius guessed. "You don't think that maybe it just triggered a memory?"

Merlin shook his head. "I've _never_ seen those coins before, Gaius. I'm sure of that now. The image has to be from the coin."

Gaius frowned. "Strange," he said, glancing around at his shelves and shelves of books. "But does it help us?"

Seized by a sudden idea, Merlin reached out again and grabbed the coin, fighting the instinct to pull back from the heat that burned his palm.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gaius said in alarm.

A few seconds later, Merlin let go of the coin and plunged his hand back into the water, hissing in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Gaius demanded.

"To test a theory," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"What theory?"

"I thought that maybe if just touching the coin let me know what it looked like, I might get some more information by keeping in contact with it longer."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, that's ridic-"

"Dymvinad," Merlin said.

"What?"

"I think it's a name," Merlin explained. "It just came to my mind. Dymvinad."

Gaius' eyebrow went higher. "Merlin, are you sure?"

Merlin nodded. "Does it help us?"

"Perhaps. I'll start researching it right away."

Merlin nodded, thinking about the coins as he did so. His bowl of porridge sat forgotten on the table. It had been so strange. Somehow, he had managed to form a sort of link with the coin, and a name and a picture had entered his mind. Could he possibly find out more?

"I don't want you touching it again, Merlin," Gaius said from across the room near one of his bookshelves, as though he had just been reading Merlin's mind. "It could be dangerous."

"But what if I could find out more?"

"We have a name," Gaius replied. "Just give me some time to research it."

"What am _I_ supposed to do, then?" Merlin asked. Maybe he could convince Gaius to let him go out for a walk. Then he could go down to the stables and-

"I have some more herbs for you to grind up for me."

"_More _herbs?" Merlin had to suppress a groan.

"Unless you would much rather clean the leech tank."

"Herbs it is," Merlin sighed. He couldn't help feeling that he was wasting valuable time. How far away would Arthur be by now? And where was the sorceress?

* * *

A surprisingly short amount of time had passed when Gaius suddenly stood up from where he had been seated at the table, skimming through a very large text.

"What is it?" Merlin asked quickly, sensing the physician's excitement.

"I've found it," Gaius answered in disbelief. "The Dymvinad coin. There's a picture of it and everything."

"What does it say?" Merlin asked, suddenly curious.

Gaius let out a frustrated sigh. "Some of it is in a language I don't understand."

"Can you read _any_ of it?"

Gaius took a moment to skim through the page. "It seems that the coins can only be controlled by one sorcerer or sorceress at any given time. However, other powerful sorcerers may be able to form a connection with the coins."

"Is that what I just did?" Merlin asked.

"I believe so," Gaius said.

"Can you read anything else?" Merlin inquired after a few seconds of silence.

Gaius frowned as his eyes moved across the page. "You may also be able to form a connection to the sorceress herself," he said.

"What?" Merlin asked, shocked.

"But it's difficult to do. It would require immense concentration, as well as holding onto the coin for longer than a few seconds," Gaius explained. "It would seem that that is why the coins are enchanted to burn when those with powerful magic touch them."

"To keep them from forming the connection." Merlin stated.

"Precisely."

Merlin felt his hand throb at the thought of touching the hot coin again. But the idea of connecting to the sorceress. Would he be able to find out where she was?

Gaius turned the page. After a moment, he spoke again. "Here it explains a bit of how the coins work."

Merlin was silent as he waited for Gaius to continue.

"There is a 'master coin' that the sorceress keeps with her. Through that coin, she is able to control all of the others without being anywhere near them."

"But what do the coins do?" Merlin asked, suddenly getting nervous.

Gaius sighed. "It looks like they can do a couple of things. I can't read all of it though."

"What _can_ you read?"

There was another pause. Then Gaius looked up at Merlin. "Oh."

"What is it?"

Gaius let out a sigh. "Fire. They produce fire."

And then suddenly, all of the pieces began to fall into place. It wasn't the sorceress who had created the fire in all those villages. At least not directly. She had used her coins to do the job. Which meant that she didn't actually have to be anywhere near the villages when they burned. She could have planted those coins ages ago. And that meant that she could be anywhere.

Merlin wasted no more time. He reached over and grabbed the coin off the table, forcing himself to hold the hot metal in his hand and not let go. He tried to make himself concentrate on what he wanted to know, ignoring the searing pain in his palm. There was no time to worry about it now. This was too important. He needed to know where the sorceress was.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out.

But Merlin didn't hear him. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about a minute, in which Merlin was finding it harder and harder to hang on, he finally broke through.

In his mind, he saw the image of a pale young woman with long brown hair and piercing green eyes. The sorceress.

_"Where are you?"_ Merlin thought to himself.

A moment later, Merlin dropped the coin when he got his answer.

Merlin cried out at the agony he felt in his hand. He quickly placed it in the bowl of water as his breathing quickened and his heart rate increased.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked hesitantly.

"It was a trick, Gaius," Merlin said, the panic building up within him.

"What do you mean?" the physician asked, worried now.

"This is exactly what she wanted. Arthur and the knights are headed for the village they think she's going to attack next. But she's nowhere near there."

"Then where is she?" Gaius asked.

Merlin swallowed hard. "She means to attack when we are most vulnerable. Camelot's best soldiers are gone. Resistance will be minimal."

Understanding came over the physician then before Merlin even spoke his next words.

"She's coming here."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it what you expected? Please let me know. Until next time! :)**


	33. Uncertainty

**A/N: So we are definitely moving right along. After this one, I think there will be three more chapters and possibly a short epilogue if I think it's needed. Also, I've yet to make a final decision on whether or not to do a sequel for this story. I've got a few vague ideas floating around in my head, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

A silence fell over the physician's chambers as the newly discovered information weighed down on the two occupants of the room. The same thoughts kept playing over and over in Merlin's mind.

The sorceress is coming. Camelot is in danger.

"What do we do?" Merlin asked urgently, his heart pounding in his chest.

Gaius looked around his chambers and then back down at the book that was lying open on the table, a picture of the Dymvinad coin staring back up at him.

"We must do what we can before the sorceress gets here," he said at last. "We need to inform the Queen."

Merlin nodded. "Let's go."

And so the two of them left the chambers, leaving the coin lying on the table, where it shined in the light of the sun.

* * *

It was an absolute miserable day to be riding through the forest. The sun beat down hot and unrelenting on the knights as they made their way through the trees, and the little breeze that blew across their faces from time to time did very little in offering relief.

They had only left Camelot a couple of hours before, and yet they were moving at a pace that was far slower than Arthur would have liked. There wasn't much he could do, though. The horses were already exhausted, the heat taking its toll on them just as it was for his men. They would have to stop to water them again soon.

"Sire," Leon said, urging his horse forward so that he was at the King's side.

Arthur looked over at Leon. Then he glanced behind him for a brief moment before turning back to the knight. He couldn't explain why, but he felt strange. Something was off.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"There's a stream up ahead. We should probably rest and water the horses."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "You're right."

"Are you alright?" Leon asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," Arthur answered. "I just hope we're able to get there in time."

"We can't push the horses in this heat-"

"I know," Arthur cut in. "That's why I haven't."

The pair fell into silence then until they came upon the water source. They dismounted their horses, and the other knights followed suit. Then there was a crowd of men and horses desperate to quench their thirst and cool their skin at the stream. Arthur took his waterskin and, leaving his horse in the care of Leon, followed the running water away from the group.

Arthur crouched down to fill the waterskin, all the while doing his best to try to shake the feeling that there was something wrong that he didn't know about.

_"This is all Merlin's fault," _Arthur quickly decided. "_Him and those funny feelings of his. Now he's got me paranoid." _

"What are you doing all the way over here, Princess?" Arthur heard Gwaine say from behind him. The knight crouched down next to Arthur and splashed some water on his face.

"Just needed a little air," Arthur answered.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then why are you so on edge?"

"Because I'm worried we won't get to the villages on time," Arthur said exasperatedly, standing up straight again and taking a large swallow from his newly filled waterskin.

"You seem to be more nervous than usual though," Gwaine continued to press, as he, too, stood up once more.

It was almost as though Merlin had come along after all. Arthur couldn't seem to get a moment's peace to just think to himself.

"I just have a weird feeling, Gwaine. That's all. It's probably nothing."

"You're probably right," Gwaine said in reply, flashing a smile, and turning to head back to the group.

But a second later, Arthur reached out to grab Gwaine's shoulder, turning the knight back around.

Arthur put a finger to his lips and then pointed in the direction of a large clump of bushes. He had just seen them move. A shiver went down the King's spine as he and Gwaine withdrew their swords. Further away, the rest of the knights took notice of Arthur and Gwaine, and began taking out their own swords, as they crept slowly towards where the pair were standing.

Leon reached them first, followed closely by Percival and Elyan.

"What is it, Arthur?" Leon whispered.

Arthur just shook his head, concentrating on the spot directly in front of him, his sword raised at the ready.

"Declare yourself!" the King said at last, hoping that he sounded confident and unafraid.

A moment later, someone appeared from behind the large tree that stood next to the bushes. The person immediately removed the hood that concealed their face and looked directly into the King's eyes.

"Who wears a heavy cloak like that in _this _weather?" Gwaine mumbled, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Elyan, who quickly shushed him into silence.

Arthur looked back at the man who stood before him and instantly felt his nervousness evaporate. He had encountered this man before. Once when he went to return that young boy to the druids, and again when he had gone to collect the Cup of Life. He did not strike Arthur as someone to be feared.

"My name is Iseldir," the man spoke at last. "I come with urgent news, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur lowered his sword. Around him though, most of the other knights kept theirs up, pointing at the man in front of them.

"News?" Arthur asked. "What news?"

"Camelot is in grave danger," Iseldir explained. "Even now as we speak, the sorceress you seek out is headed for your city. You must return there now. She will be arriving soon."

"But that can't be right," Leon spoke up. "The sorceress has been attacking the villages. She-"

"The villages are in danger, as well," Iseldir continued. "It may be wise to send a few men onward to evacuate the people. But the sorceress herself will not be found there. She has fooled you. She means to take the city."

"Does she have an army?" Arthur asked.

"She has a few men, but not many. She believes her power will be enough to succeed. Especially with Camelot's finest knights so far away from home."

Behind Arthur, the rest of the knights began to whisper and murmur amongst themselves, wondering whether they could trust Iseldir.

"I must go now," Iseldir said, raising his hood once more. "You must hurry back, Arthur. Before it's too late."

And before Arthur had the chance to respond, Iseldir disappeared into the trees. The King didn't bother going after the man, though. He knew he wouldn't find him.

"Sire?" Percival asked. "What do we do?"

Arthur looked around at the knights gathered before him. He only took a few seconds to make his decision.

"I want four men to continue on the journey to the two villages. Evacuate the people there. Let them know they are in danger. The rest of us are turning back."

Several of the knights looked puzzled at the King's decision. Why on earth would he trust this man? It could be a trap.

But Arthur knew that he could trust Iseldir. The man had never given him any reason not to. And the druids were a peaceful people, so he did not believe it to be a trap.

"It's the right decision," Leon said to Arthur as they hurried back to their horses. "Iseldir was one of the druids who saved my life with that Cup. I do not believe he would mean us any harm."

Arthur nodded, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. There seemed to be a reason for his funny feeling after all. He thought of all those people they had left behind with very little protection. Of Guinevere. Of Gaius. Of Merlin. "I know. I trust him. I just hope that we're in time."

They reached the horses and quickly mounted. "Gwaine," Arthur called out, when he spotted the knight, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"Yes, Princess?" Gwaine asked, trying his best to keep the mood light.

"I need you to do something for me," Arthur answered.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin found Gwen in the council chambers, where she was currently engaged in conversation with one of the nobles. Merlin instantly recognized the voice of Lord Randall, the nobleman who always had something to say at every council meeting. No doubt he was trying to take advantage of Arthur's absence and sway Gwen to his side on some of his favorite topics.

As soon as she heard the door open, Gwen looked up, grateful for the distraction from Lord Randall. Her face soon fell, however, at the grave expressions that Merlin and Gaius wore.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" Gwen asked immediately, standing up from her chair and walking over to meet the physician.

"My Lady, I'm afraid that we are all in grave danger," Gaius said. "We must prepare for an attack."

"Attack? But who-?"

"There is reason to believe that the very sorceress Arthur went out to capture is, in fact, on her way here right now," Gaius explained quickly. "We have no time to waste, Gwen."

The shock was clear on Gwen's face, and behind her, Lord Randall looked downright terrified. But the Queen soon recovered her composure and managed to smooth her expression into one of determination.

"Does she have soldiers with her?" Gwen asked.

Gaius looked over to Merlin. The warlock hadn't mentioned anything about soldiers, but that did not mean that there wouldn't be any.

"We don't know," Merlin answered before Gaius could. "It's possible."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something else, but she was abruptly cut off by the door flying open once more.

A guard rushed into the room, panting and gasping for air. "We're under attack!" he yelled. The warning bell began to sound a moment later.

Merlin's mouth fell open. He hadn't expected the sorceress to get here so soon. He had hoped that they would have more time. He knew then that he needed to figure out where the sorceress was. He needed to get back to the physician's chambers. Without thinking, he turned and hurried from the room, Gaius calling after him.

* * *

Already, it was chaos all around him, and despite his best efforts with the awareness spell, Merlin found that he kept bumping into people and walls as he tried to make his way through the castle. His heart was pounding. After a few minutes, he started to worry that he had somehow gotten lost. He kept getting turned around the more that people jostled him until he wasn't quite sure which way to turn.

People were shouting and running and panicking all around him, and he was trapped in the darkness. He had no idea where he was. It was like he had fallen into one of his nightmares. He resisted the urge to scream out in frustration. He desperately needed to focus. And so he took a few deep, calming breaths, and set off once more down the corridor, hoping and praying that he was headed in the right direction. He needed to get back to that coin.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always nice to read. I love them so very much. And also a quick shout out to my sister, MerTrexTer, who ****_finally _****decided to start posting her own story (entitled Aggravation) rather than just nagging me to work on mine. Now I get to pester ****_you_**** for updates. :)**

**Anyway...Until next time! :) **


	34. In Darkness

**A/N: Hello again. I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. This was one of those chapters that I just couldn't seem to get done. I'd sit down to write, and then I'd have to get right back up again to go do various other things. It was really annoying because this chapter was a lot of fun to write. But anyway, it's done. And it's also my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and a special Congratulations to my brother on your high school graduation. You finally made it!)**

* * *

Merlin kept close to the wall as he continued to move forward down the corridor. He was trying to figure out exactly where he was, but he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate as people continued to rush past him, calling out to each other and creating a state of confusion.

Merlin reached the end of the corridor and turned onto the next one. But after only about a minute of fighting his way through the crowd of people headed in the opposite direction, Merlin had to admit that he was lost. He had no idea if he was near the physician's chambers or not, and he was wasting precious time. He pressed himself flat against the wall as he tried to come up with a new plan. He was going to need help. He needed to ask someone where he was.

Just then, Merlin heard a voice calling out his name.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned towards the voice, trying to place its owner.

"Merlin," the person said again, and this time, Merlin recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Nicholas?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," the young boy answered, stepping out of the crowd to join Merlin against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin demanded. "I thought you went back to Varelia."

"I couldn't go back," Nicholas explained. "James would have killed me. I had to stay."

Merlin just shook his head. There wasn't time for this now. They would have to discuss it later.

"Listen, Nicholas, I really need to get to the physician's chambers. Are we anywhere near there?"

"Yes, but you're going the wrong way," Nicholas replied. "Come on."

Nicholas grabbed Merlin's arm and began to pull him back down the corridor. They joined the mass of people hurrying in that direction but broke free from the crowd a minute later when they darted down another passageway, this one almost completely deserted.

"We need to hurry," Merlin said.

Nicholas just gripped Merlin's arm tighter and quickened his pace. They made a couple more turns down some other corridors, during which time Merlin began to feel confident once more that he knew where he was, before coming to a stop at a spiral staircase which led right up to his and Gaius' chambers.

Nicholas began to climb the steps, but Merlin stopped him. He reached out to grab the young boy's hand that still gripped his arm and gently pulled away from his grasp.

"Thank you, Nicholas. I can manage on my own from here."

"But-"

"You need to get out," Merlin said quickly. "Follow the other people. Get yourself to safety."

"But what about you?" the young boy asked nervously.

"I'll be fine on my own. Trust me."

Before Nicholas had the chance to respond, the sound of an explosion from somewhere far off in the distance reached their ears. The whole castle seemed to shake with the force of it and both Merlin and Nicholas stumbled as the ground beneath them shifted.

It was only a moment later that the world became still again, and both Merlin and Nicholas breathed deeply, trying to calm their nerves. The amount of screaming that could be heard echoing through the hallways increased dramatically, and it took Merlin a few more seconds before he was able to focus once more on the task in front of him.

"You need to go," he said to Nicholas firmly. "Now."

Nicholas looked up at Merlin, hesitant to leave the young man alone.

"Go!" Merlin said more forcefully.

Biting his lip, Nicholas slowly began to turn around and head back the way they had come. "Good luck," the boy whispered, before breaking into a run.

Merlin sighed as he listened to the fading footfalls of the young servant boy. Then he turned and hurried up the stairs, knowing that he couldn't waste any more time.

He reached the chambers and flung the door open. Hurrying inside, he made his way over to the table and felt around on it for the coin.

But he couldn't find it. His hands swept over the entire surface of the table but there was no coin. He spun around and made his way over to Gaius' workbench then. There had been more than one coin. Where did Gaius keep them?

Merlin's hands moved across the workbench, but still, he had no luck. All he was able to find were some scattered herbs and broken bottles, likely a result of the aftereffects of that explosion.

Suddenly feeling frantic, Merlin rushed over to Gaius' shelves, feeling around, his desperation mounting. He soon found, however, that much of what used to sit on the shelves had fallen to the floor, and so he sank to his hands and knees, and immediately started to sift through the debris.

There was liquid and broken glass everywhere. Merlin tried to pick through everything as carefully as possible, but after only a few seconds, he gasped and pulled his hand back as he sliced his finger on a shard of glass.

And then another explosion could be heard from far away, and the world shook once more. Merlin flung an arm up over his head as he quickly scrambled away from the shelves where more of Gaius' medical supplies began to rain down around him.

When everything was still again, Merlin took a few deep breaths. His whole body was shaking now. He wasn't sure what to do. He had no idea where the coin was. So he just stayed there on his hands and knees, inhaling and exhaling heavily, unsure of where to go from here. Unsure if he should even bother.

Not for the first time since he had lost his eyesight, Merlin desperately wished that he could somehow just claw his way out of the darkness. It wasn't fair. He had been trying so hard. He really had. But there was only so much he could do. His destiny had become too much for him to handle. He couldn't even find one stupid, golden coin. How could he expect to stop the sorceress? How could he expect to do _anything_?

"_Despite what you seem to think, _Mer_lin, being blind does not render you useless."_

Merlin's head shot up. "Arthur?"

But the room was completely silent, and he was all alone. Those words were just a memory, Merlin soon realized, as the King's voice continued to echo inside his mind.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. And instantly, he felt some of his strength returning, his determination renewed. He couldn't, he _wouldn't _give up on Arthur. He shook himself and concentrated. He _knew _that he had left the coin on the table. So where was it then?

Merlin smiled as the realization hit him. He crawled across the floor until he found one of the table legs. He had been so frantic in his search that he hadn't even thought to check the floor. And after that explosion, it was more than a little likely that the coin had fallen to the ground.

Merlin felt all around underneath the table and bench. His heart pounded in his chest. If he didn't find it here-

Merlin's hand brushed against hot metal. He pulled away instantly, but smiled nonetheless as a small laugh escaped his lips. He had found it. Hesitating for only a second then, he reached out and closed his fingers around the coin.

The heat was terrible, but Merlin refused to let go. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought back a scream. He needed to form that connection. Several agonizing seconds ticked past as Merlin concentrated on what he needed to know. And finally, he saw her again.

The sorceress' face invaded Merlin's mind. There were flames reflected in her sharp green eyes, and as she gazed on the scene before her, they seemed to be filled with an all consuming hatred. It was enough to make Merlin shiver.

Concentrating harder, Merlin focused in on the sorceress' surroundings. She was outside somewhere. That much was clear. Merlin tried to see more, but he simply couldn't hang on any longer. The coin hit the ground and Merlin sucked in a breath, cradling his hand against his chest. He didn't know where the bucket of water was, but he was pretty sure that it would have spilled all over the floor from those explosions, and he didn't have time to look for it. He spoke a few words of the Old Religion instead. It was a spell that was meant to extinguish fires, and Merlin hoped that it would be enough to soothe the angry burning sensation of his palm.

Relief washed over Merlin as the spell began to take effect. He flexed his aching fingers a few times and then knew that he needed to get moving. With hands shaking, he quickly untied his neckerchief from around his neck and used it to pick up the coin. He could still feel some of the heat through the material, but it was at least bearable. He wrapped the coin up in the fabric and then shoved it into his pocket.

Merlin used the table to pull himself to his feet. He took only a moment to steady himself then before hurrying towards the door. He needed to get outside. Then he would use the coin again.

As Merlin made his way back down through the castle, he found that there were far fewer people now running through the hallways. He hoped that they had all somehow managed to get to safety outside of the city. The sorceress was unlikely to show any mercy towards anyone who stood in her path. Merlin knew she was filled with too much hatred. Just like Morgana. He had seen it in her eyes.

Merlin had just turned down another hallway when the entire row of windows to his right shattered, glass flying into the corridor. The warlock threw his arms up in defense and staggered back against the wall. Breathing heavily, he pushed away from the stone and walked across the hall until his hands brushed against a windowsill and he felt the hot air from outside hit him in the face.

The smell of smoke was almost overwhelming. Merlin gasped and choked. Was the whole city on fire? He brought his sleeve up to his nose as he continued to gasp for air.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned towards the voice of the physician.

"Gaius," he choked out, walking towards his mentor.

"Merlin, I was so worried. Where have you been?" Gaius demanded.

"I had to go back for the coin," Merlin answered, pulling the ball of fabric that was his neckerchief out of his pocket and unwrapping it to reveal the coin.

Gaius was about to speak when he was interrupted by Merlin, who began to cough uncontrollably into his sleeve.

The physician reached out to place a hand on Merlin's back and a moment later, the coughing subsided.

"Are you okay?" Gaius asked, concerned.

Merlin gasped for air and just nodded. "Is the whole city on fire?"

"No," Gaius answered. "So far, there's just been a few isolated fires that have broken out in the lower town. But we need to leave now," he started to pull his ward down the hallway. "We can still make it out of the city.

But Merlin immediately pulled back.

"No," the warlock stated firmly through another fit of coughs. "I have to stop her, Gaius."

"But, Merlin-"

"No," Merlin said again, unable to say anything more due to the coughing.

Gaius frowned at his ward. Then he looked down at Merlin's hand where the young man was clutching the coin through his neckerchief.

"I think the coin is making you cough, Merlin," Gaius said. "You're connected to the flames." Then, looking more closely, he noticed Merlin's sliced finger. "What happened?" he asked, grabbing Merlin's hand to get a closer look.

Merlin pulled away. "I need to stop the fire," he said, turning back towards the shattered windows. He took a deep breath then before reciting the very same incantation he had used earlier to soothe the burning of his hand. He was just thankful that he was able to get through the spell without coughing.

"Is it working?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked out the window and towards the lower town. At Merlin's incantation, there was a short moment in which everything seemed to freeze in time. And then the flames shot up into the air off in the distance, reaching a height that was nearly equal to that of one of the castle's towers. Merlin gasped and dropped the coin, the heat suddenly burning him through his neckerchief.

But then, almost as quickly as they had appeared, the flames vanished, Merlin's spell having taken effect.

"What happened?" Merlin asked in alarm.

"Those weren't ordinary flames," Gaius explained. "The fire that comes from those coins is magical in nature. It contains many strange properties. Your spell was strong enough to extinguish them, but not before they increased in size and intensity. You must be careful, Merlin. Magical fire can do strange things when it encounters other magic."

Merlin stooped down to pick up the coin. "Where are the knights that Arthur left behind in the city?" he asked.

"Fighting the soldiers that the sorceress brought with her," Gaius answered. "They aren't particularly skilled, but I think that they are mostly meant to be a distraction while the sorceress does her work."

"I need to go find her," Merlin said, reaching out his hand to make contact with the coin that lay on his neckerchief.

"Merlin, no," Gaius said, attempting to snatch the coin away from Merlin before the young warlock could touch it with his bare skin.

But Merlin was too quick. He grabbed the coin and held onto it tight. Only this time, the coin wasn't hot. It was cold. Very cold. And it was getting colder and colder by the second.

"Merlin, we have to go," Gaius said urgently.

"Gaius, what's happening?" Merlin asked, getting more and more nervous. "The coin. It's freezing cold." The coin was so cold now that it was burning his skin just as it had done when the metal was hot.

"The sorceress will know that someone extinguished her flames," Gaius said. "She'll be trying a new tactic now."

"But what?" Merlin asked, wincing at the pain in his hand.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," the physician said forcefully.

At last, Merlin agreed, and the two of them hurried together down the hallway and down another flight of stairs. Merlin was still waiting for the connection to form between him and the sorceress. He was gasping in pain as he quickened his pace next to Gaius.

Suddenly, the physician stopped in his tracks. And he began to look around in all directions, not quite able to believe what was happening around him. The light was fading away from the sky outside. It was getting darker and darker. As it was daytime, there were no candles or torches lighting the hallways, and it was getting harder and harder for the physician to see.

And then, quite suddenly, he couldn't see at all.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, after they were standing still in the middle of the corridor for close to a full minute. "What's wrong?"

Gaius paused before answering. "I can't see anything, Merlin," he said at last. "The world has gone completely dark."

Before Merlin was able to express his shock at this new information, though, he was finally able to break through and form a connection. He saw the sorceress again, and this time he was able to see clearly where she was. She had just stepped into the courtyard. Merlin watched as she strode casually across the cobblestones. It was clear that she could see just fine. But everyone else around her, both Camelot's men and her own, had frozen where they stood, unable to see anything or anyone around them.

The sorceress moved quickly. Merlin thought that she might be heading for the castle, but she turned away and moved off in the other direction. Towards the stables. Why would she go there?

Unable to hang on any longer, Merlin let the coin drop from his hand and hit the floor. But this time he did not pick it up. He had a feeling he wouldn't be needing it any longer. He thought he might know what the sorceress was doing in the stables.

Turning towards Gaius, Merlin took a deep breath. "I'm the only one who can stop her now, Gaius. I have to do this."

Gaius reached out then and rested a hand on Merlin's arm. He sighed heavily. He wished there was some other way. He hated it when Merlin put himself in danger like this.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," the physician said at last.

"I always am," Merlin said, flashing a small smile that was unseen by the physician in the darkness. "Let me lead you somewhere more comfortable," he said then.

"No," Gaius said quickly. "You'd only be wasting time. I'll be fine, Merlin."

"I'm not just going to leave you standing here," Merlin said.

"You must, Merlin. Now go. Hurry."

Merlin hesitated, but when Gaius gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, he was finally able to pull away from the physician and walk away. "I'll be back soon," he said, before he was completely out of earshot.

And then Merlin was alone. As he walked through the eerily silent corridors by himself, he couldn't help but to think back to what Kilgharrah had said about his eyesight. That maybe it hadn't been time for him to see again. Maybe this, this whole situation, was exactly the sort of thing the dragon had been talking about.

Because the only reason Merlin was able to find his way through the castle right now was because he had been practicing. Because the world had gone dark for him long before the sorceress had recited a little spell to her coin that sucked the light out of, what Merlin could only assume, was the entire city. And that meant that he was the only one now that could even hope to find the sorceress. And he had a feeling that that was exactly what the sorceress was counting on.

Because Merlin seriously doubted that the connection only worked one way. If he was able to see her, there was every possibility that she had been able to see him, too. And now she likely wanted to meet Merlin, alone, with no interruptions. Well, she was about to get what she wanted.

By now, Merlin had reached the door that led out into the courtyard. He thought back to when he had stood at this door with Arthur, preparing to go out and welcome the royal family of Varelia to Camelot. It seemed so long ago now. So much had happened since then. So, so much.

Merlin stepped out into the heat of the late morning. Or perhaps it was afternoon now. Not that it mattered much. For Merlin, and now for everyone else in Camelot, it may as well be night. A night with no moon, no stars, and no candlelight to cut through the pitch black. The world felt so empty. But Merlin had grown used to this.

All around him, he heard the cries and whimpers of terrified people, who were not accustomed to being surrounded by darkness. Merlin had no time to stop though. He used his awareness spell to step around them, feeling slightly guilty when they flinched away as he passed, not knowing who he was or what his intentions were.

Merlin was less familiar with the courtyard than he was with the castle. But he was confident that if he just headed in the right direction, he would eventually reach the stables. He tried to walk faster. The closer he came to his destination, the more he began to shake, and the harder his heart pounded against his chest.

He thought about his mother, then. When this was all over, he was going to go look for her, he silently vowed to himself. He didn't care what it took. He would find his mother. He wouldn't stop until he did. Even if what he discovered was not good news. He had to know what had happened to her. He wouldn't wait any longer. He just needed to know.

With all of these thoughts swirling through his mind, Merlin finally reached his destination. He sensed the structure in front of him, and then his outstretched hand found the wood of the front wall. He felt along the side of the building until he found the door. Then, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked inside.

It was silent inside the stables. All of the horses were gone. Most of them had been taken by Arthur and the other knights who had ridden out to the villages. But someone must have released the others that remained behind. Perhaps the sorceress had let them out while Merlin was still in the castle. Maybe she really wanted it to just be the two of them. Alone. No one else. Not even a horse.

Despite the heat of the day, Merlin felt a chill run down his spine as he moved farther into the stables. Then he stopped, and just stood there in the darkness, and waited.

He heard footsteps as someone moved towards him from the other side of the stables. The sorceress. But she stopped several feet away from Merlin, leaving a large space between them.

Merlin was terrified, but he continued to stand still, refusing to be the one to break the silence. He used his awareness spell to locate the sorceress. He would know if she tried to make a move.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Merlin, he heard the sorceress speak.

"It's Merlin, isn't it?" the sorceress' voice was soft and silky. It made Merlin shiver. "I was so hoping you would show up."

* * *

**A/N: Aren't cliffhangers the best? (Just kidding, please don't kill me.) As always, I'll update as soon as I possibly can. And also, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time! :)**


	35. Flames

**A/N: I am so happy that I was able to get this chapter done today and give you all a quick update. You guys are so amazing. I really appreciate all of your support and encouragement. This chapter has just been sitting at the back of my mind for well over a month now. It feels so good to finally see it on my computer screen. Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite being surprised that the sorceress knew his name, Merlin did not flinch away when the young woman spoke. He continued to stand there in the middle of the stables, silent and unmoving. He could sense the sorceress taking a few steps closer to him. He raised a hand out in front of him. A warning.

The sorceress laughed. "Do you really imagine that you have the power to defeat me, Merlin? I could burn this whole city to the ground in an instant. I suggest you tread carefully."

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin spoke at last, pleased to note that his voice sounded far more confident than he felt.

The sorceress was silent for several seconds as she considered the young man standing before her. She looked into his sightless eyes, fully aware that he was unable to see her. She smiled a twisted, wicked smile, before speaking again.

"I am surprised you would oppose me, Merlin."

"How do you know my name?" Merlin demanded.

"From the connection that _you_ formed between us," the sorceress replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's understandable of course that you weren't able to figure out how to use the connection correctly. It takes a lot of practice. You have to really push your way into the other person's mind. Then you can have access to all of their thoughts. All of their secrets." The sorceress' smile only grew wider at the look of horror on Merlin's face.

"But since I know so much about you," the young woman continued, "I think it's only fair to tell you a little bit about myself."

Merlin remained silent as his mind raced in circles. Did this woman really know everything? All of his secrets? It wasn't as though he had ever kept the connection between them for very long. The coin was always too hot to hold onto for more than about a minute or so. But did that really matter? Suddenly, Merlin felt his fear mounting.

"My name is Leah," the sorceress said, almost no emotion in her voice now. "I have been on my own for quite some time now. Ever since my mother and father were murdered for their magical talents."

"So you seek revenge," Merlin stated, completely unsurprised. It was always the same story. The same reason. The same _excuse_ to take innocent lives. "You want others to suffer as you have suffered. So you murder innocents."

"My _parents_ were innocent!" the sorceress screamed.

"And you think that justifies what you've done?" Merlin asked angrily. "Do you think you are the only one in the world who has ever suffered such an unjustified loss?"

"Why do you defend this kingdom?" Leah spat out suddenly. "If you were ever discovered, you would die!"

"I thought you knew all of my thoughts?" Merlin replied, raising his eyebrows.

Leah didn't respond, and Merlin let out a small sigh of relief. She had been bluffing. She may know some things about him, but not everything. Her advantage over him was not so big after all.

"I want magic to be accepted, too." Merlin said quietly. "But I will not slaughter innocent people to make it happen."

The sorceress laughed. "Then you are a fool, Merlin. Your precious king would never accept you if he knew the truth, and you know it."

Merlin shivered at these words, but refused to back down. "This has to stop," he said firmly. "I suggest you leave Camelot now."

The sorceress scoffed. "And why would I want to do that? Just think how I would be rewarded if I were the one to bring Camelot to its knees. How _she _would reward me if I handed her the crown."

"Morgana," Merlin stated. "You are doing this for Morgana."

"Yes. It is about time that the rightful Queen of Camelot took the throne, don't you think?"

Merlin didn't respond.

"You should join me, Merlin," Leah said suddenly when the silence stretched on for several seconds.

Merlin was startled. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Join me. You may think me a cruel person, but I would really hate to have to kill another magic user. We really ought to stick together. Morgana would be grateful for our service and loyalty."

It was Merlin's turn to laugh. He doubted whether Morgana would ever be grateful to him for anything. She wanted him dead almost as much as she wanted Arthur dead. And that was without even knowing the whole truth. That he was Emrys. This sorceress really didn't know much at all, Merlin realized. He felt his confidence building up inside of him.

"My loyalty is to Arthur," he stated, loud and firm. "That will never change."

"Fine," Leah replied, her voice taking on a deadly tone. "If you wish to remain in Camelot under the current rule, then so be it." She began to walk forward, getting closer and closer to where Merlin stood, his hand still outstretched, prepared to defend himself.

"But do you know what _happens_ to sorcerers who remain in Camelot under the current rule, Merlin?"

Merlin took a step back, a chill suddenly travelling down his spine.

And then the sorceress took three quick, long strides and was at Merlin's ear. "They burn," she whispered.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the sorceress stumbled backwards as Merlin's spell hit her in the stomach. But a moment later, she was reciting her own spell, and then there were flames surrounding Merlin on all sides.

Merlin immediately cast a shield around himself, but he knew it would not last for long. He could still feel the heat of the fire through his thin wall of protection.

The sorceress was laughing at him. It sickened Merlin to realize how much she was enjoying this. He then spoke the words that had extinguished the flames earlier, and braced himself for the consequences, knowing that the fire would likely intensify before being put out.

Instantly, the magical flames leapt into the air and reached the roof of the stables. They spread throughout the whole building, now surrounding the sorceress as well as Merlin.

But seconds passed, and they did not die down. Confused, Merlin brought his arm up to his face as he began to cough uncontrollably. What had gone wrong? Why didn't the spell work?

The sorceress continued to laugh. "You fool. This magical fire is very special. Do you really believe that it was _you _who extinguished those fires in the lower town? I only allowed you to _think_ that you were in control. But these flames answer only to me. And I cannot be harmed by their touch."

Merlin's mind was working very slowly now. The heat was so terrible. He tried to shrink away from the flames, but there was nowhere to turn. Everywhere around him was just fire. And he couldn't stop it.

His thoughts drifted to his mother. Had this been her fate as well? What a horrible way to die. He couldn't breathe, the smoke was so overwhelming. Hopefully he would lose consciousness soon. Before the fire touched his body. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself from screaming then.

In the back of his mind, he had always feared that this might be his fate. Death by fire. Even though he knew that Arthur was far more likely to just hang him or chop off his head, the possibility had still entered his nightmares from time to time over the years.

And yet, fire had brought him warmth and comfort as well. When he had first lost his eyesight, he had kept his head turned towards the fireplace, and it had made him feel relatively safe. It had kept him from screaming out in frustration at the otherwise cold and empty world around him.

But these flames were something else entirely, and Merlin knew that they would kill him. Any second now, they would begin to climb up his body. And the sorceress would watch as it happened, protected by her-

Merlin choked as he opened his mouth to speak another spell. He probably only had one chance at this, and he couldn't miss his opportunity.

Using his awareness spell, Merlin located the sorceress. Then, because he couldn't manage to say the words any louder, he whispered the incantation, and his eyes glowed once more.

The sorceress was taken completely by surprise. She had not expected Merlin to continue to fight her. He looked about ready to collapse when his blue eyes morphed to gold. And therefore, she had no time to react when the coin that hung around her neck, the _master _coin, suddenly yanked free from her and flew across the stables into the waiting hand of the young warlock.

The sorceress' hand flew to her throat and she shrieked at her sudden loss. Suddenly, the heat from the fire surrounding her reached her flesh and she cried out in terror.

"You're not really a powerful sorceress, are you?" Merlin wheezed out between coughs. "Without this coin, you're nothing."

"No!" the sorceress screamed. "Give it back! You have no use for it. It will only answer to one master!"

"I have no intentions of becoming its master," Merlin whispered. He almost wasn't able to say it. His voice had almost left him.

The sorceress lunged at Merlin, trying to stop him from doing what she knew he would do. But it was too late. Merlin flung the coin into the flames.

And the sorceress screamed. "What have you done!?"

Merlin never got the chance to respond. The flames all around him got, if possible, even hotter. He could feel the magic in them. The pure, raw magic. But he knew, somehow, that the fire was dying. With the master coin destroyed, there was nothing left to sustain the fire. But that didn't mean that the flames weren't going to try to cause as much destruction as possible before they were permanently extinguished. They danced towards the ceiling, and Merlin knew that it wouldn't be long now before the entire stables collapsed. He knew that there was still very little hope of getting out of here alive.

And then something strange happened. The air became thick with the magic from the dying fire. It was almost as thick as the smoke that was slowly suffocating Merlin. He felt it wash over him, stinging his entire body. His arms. His legs. His eyes.

His eyes. Without warning, a bright, white light invaded the darkness surrounding Merlin, just as it had when Kilgharrah had used his healing magic on him. Merlin staggered back in surprise. Somewhere in front of him, he heard the sorceress screaming. Perhaps the dying flames had already claimed her for their own. Merlin knew he would be next.

The magic was building up around him. He felt it pushing in. He backed away from the intense pressure, blinking furiously at the fierce bright light in his eyes.

A burning sensation shot up his arm then. He let out a scream as he pulled the appendage closer to him. But it was no use. The fire had reached him. He was going to die now. Oh why couldn't he have passed out already?

As if to grant his wish, a wall of powerful magic suddenly rose up in front of him and slammed into his chest. The force of it was enough to throw Merlin several feet backwards where he slammed into the wall and slid down to the ground. As he began to slip away into unconsciousness, he could hear the roof of the stables beginning to collapse above him. And then someone was in front of him. Grabbing him.

Had the sorceress managed to get to him? Merlin found that he hardly cared anymore. He was too weak to do anything else. Unable to fight it any longer, he allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, when he laid Merlin down on the ground at a safe distance away from the collapsing stables. He was now kneeling at his manservant's side. "Merlin!"

Arthur was breathing heavily and he was shaking all over. He thought back on the last few minutes. Had he been too late?

* * *

He and the knights had reached Camelot only to find the entire city completely enveloped in what could only be described as a thick cloud of darkness. To enter through the gates was to enter into the darkness, and he had been at a complete loss as to what to do.

But then the light had returned for some unexplained reason, and he had hurried into the city, unsure of what he would find. He left a group of knights in the lower town, to give aid to the people and to assess the damage, before hurrying on to the castle with the others, where he could see fire and smoke reaching towards the sky.

Upon reaching the courtyard, he found the stables to be consumed by flames, and the building was about ready to collapse.

Then he had heard a scream. A scream from the stables that sounded all too familiar to Arthur. Without hesitation, he had jumped off of his horse and rushed into the burning building.

* * *

"Merlin!" he shouted now, tapping the young man's cheek persistently, trying to wake him up. "Please, Merlin! Come on!"

He was aware that the other knights were behind him, keeping their distance. Leon, Elyan, and Percival stood closest, but none of them dared to speak. A few other knights had run to the well to get water to put out the fire, but it was hardly necessary. The flames were putting themselves out. They were dying. But not before the roof of the stable caved in, and the whole structure finally collapsed.

Arthur turned around to take in the sight of the destroyed building. But then a hand touched his wrist and he whirled back around.

Merlin's eyes were open.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, letting out a quick, relieved laugh.

"Ar...thur?" Merlin whispered, his throat sore and voice raspy. Then he began to cough for a few seconds before finally falling silent.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay, Merlin. You're going to be okay. I sent someone to go find Gaius."

Arthur wasn't sure if Merlin was listening or not. The young man seemed to be confused. And he kept blinking.

Arthur was looking at Merlin's face then, a strange feeling suddenly coming over him. And then suddenly, their eyes locked.

Merlin was staring straight at him. Almost as if...

"Merlin, can you see me?" Arthur asked incredulously.

But there was no response. Because a second later, Merlin's eyes slid closed once more, and his whole body seemed to relax as he slipped back into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm addicted to cliffhangers. I can't help it. They're too much fun. But you know I never take too long to update. I will put the final chapter up soon. Until next time! :)**


	36. In Light

**A/N: I'll keep it short and sweet here, since my author's note at the bottom will be quite a big longer this time. This is the final chapter of In Darkness. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure, Sire?"

"I'm positive, Gaius. He looked right at me."

"Perhaps you were mistaken."

"No. He could see me. I'm sure of it."

There was silence in the physician's chambers then. Merlin had been listening to Arthur and Gaius for the past minute now. Ever since he had regained consciousness. But he had yet to open his eyes.

Because he did not want to be disappointed. He had a foggy memory in his head, a memory that may have just been a dream. A cruel trick that his mind was playing on him. In this memory, he had opened his eyes and seen, actually _seen_, Arthur kneeling at his side. But that was impossible. Because he was blind. Because the last image he had seen before the world had gone dark was that of the cold, cruel eyes of Prince James of Varelia. And Merlin knew better than to hope that his luck might have turned around.

His mind was working too slowly. He knew that he was lying on the patient's cot in the main room of the physician's chambers. But how or why he was there was a mystery to him at the moment. He was having trouble remembering. He tried to think back to the events of the previous days, but his head was pounding relentlessly. That was when he realized that the rest of his body ached as well. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position on the bed, but found even the slightest movement to be painful.

Frustrated, Merlin sighed and opened his eyes. Then he immediately closed them again and took a deep breath. His heart began to beat faster in his chest. Could it really be true? Slowly, he lifted his eyelids again, and then blinked a couple of times, experimenting. And then, unable to stop himself, Merlin let out a laugh. He almost instantly regretted it though. His throat hurt terribly.

"Merlin?" two voices said in unison as their owners jumped up from the table and hurried over to the patient's cot.

Merlin turned towards the King and the physician, and smiled.

"You look terrible," he rasped, meeting Arthur's gaze and noting the dark circles under the King's eyes.

Arthur laughed at that. "I bet I look better than you do."

Merlin groaned in response before turning to look at Gaius.

The physician was staring in disbelief at his ward. "You can see, Merlin?" he finally managed to say.

Merlin just nodded, hardly able to believe it himself.

Gaius moved forward to get a better look at Merlin's eyes then. "Do you notice any differences in your vision from the way it was before? Is it blurry or out of focus?"

"No, it's perfect," Merlin replied, wincing at his sore throat. Gaius immediately left his bedside to get him a cup of water.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to find you unconscious again," Arthur said when Merlin turned back to him.

"No. You said you never wanted to find me unconscious _at the bottom of a staircase_ again," Merlin corrected. "And I don't think I fell down the stairs again. Did I?" Merlin's eyes were moving around the whole room now. He wanted to take it all in. He was afraid that at any second, darkness would settle over him once more.

"No. You don't remember what happened?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. What?"

"You really shouldn't be talking so much, Merlin," Gaius interrupted, returning to Merlin's side with the water. "Your throat took a great deal of abuse in the fire. I'll get you some medicine to help with that." The physician left the water with Arthur and then headed over to his medicine stores, or what was left of them anyway. A large portion of his potions and remedies had smashed to the ground after the powerful explosions that had shaken the whole city.

"Fire?" Merlin said, the memories beginning to rush back to him now. Fire. He had been surrounded by flames. The intensity of their heat had been so terrible. He hadn't thought that he was going to get out of there. He had been so sure that he was going to die.

"Are you incapable of following orders?" Arthur demanded, bringing Merlin out of his thoughts. "Or of keeping your mouth shut? You shouldn't be talking." He helped support Merlin's head as it was lifted off the pillow to take a drink of water.

Merlin swallowed greedily from the cup that Arthur held to his lips and then sank back onto his pillow, wincing in pain. "Gaius never _ordered_ me not to talk. He just said I shouldn't."

"Well _I'm_ ordering you now. So just shut up, would you?" Arthur said exasperatedly.

Merlin sighed and just stared at Arthur expectantly.

"I found you slumped against a wall in the burning stables. You were lucky. You burned your arm but nothing else. It was the smoke I was worried about."

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered now. That explained why he felt so sore. He had been slammed into the wall of the stables. Looking down, he saw that his arm had been bandaged up. He shivered at the memory of the pain that had shot up his arm when the flames had finally touched him. "And the sorceress?" he whispered.

Arthur glared at him and Merlin clamped his mouth shut.

Gaius came over with the medicine then and with the help of Arthur, lifted Merlin into a position where he could easily swallow it.

"We pulled a woman from the building as well, but it was too late for her," Arthur said in answer to Merlin's question. "She was badly burned and the roof had already collapsed on her. So that _was _the sorceress then?"

Merlin nodded in confirmation and Arthur visibly relaxed at this news. But then his face darkened once more as he glared down at Merlin.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? How did you even _get _to the stables? Why were you with the sorceress? She could have killed you! She almost did!"

For once, Merlin thought it would be wise to just keep his mouth shut. He looked up at Arthur, pointed to his mouth, and then shook his head.

"Oh, so _now _you'll stay quiet. Fine. I have to get going anyway. I must oversee the rebuilding of the lower town today. We'll discuss this later."

Merlin just nodded as the King took his leave. He would have to figure out what he was going to say to Arthur later.

"How bad was the damage?" Merlin asked when Arthur was gone.

Gaius gave his ward a disapproving look before answering. "Not nearly as bad as it could have been. The lower town took the brunt of the attack. The sorceress used her coins to cause those explosions. It destroyed many homes. A few lost their lives."

Merlin sighed and turned his gaze onto the ceiling. The room was silent for another minute. Then, "My eyes, Gaius. It was so strange. I could just _feel _the magic from the dying flames pushing into them. And then I saw that bright white light."

Gaius smiled. "The Great Dragon's healing magic."

"What?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"It would seem that Kilgharrah's magic never left your eyes, Merlin. The white light indicates that much. Perhaps all you really needed was a little more powerful magic to make it work."

Merlin thought about this for a while. So his trip to go call the dragon had not been in vain after all. Kilgharrah would be pleased.

"You should rest now, Merlin," Gaius said at last. "I'll give you a sleeping draught."

But by the time Gaius had found the correct potion and made his way back over to Merlin's bed, he found that his ward was already asleep.

* * *

Merlin's eyelids fluttered open as his ears registered a banging noise. It was another few seconds before he was able to work out that someone was pounding on the door of the physician's chambers. Gaius had jumped out of bed and was now shuffling to the door. Merlin frowned. How long had he been sleeping? Apparently it was nighttime now.

Gaius opened the door. "Sir Gwaine? What-?"

But then the physician fell silent as he opened the door wider. Merlin managed to pull himself into a sitting position as he tried to get a better view of the door, ignoring the pain in his back as he did so.

Gaius stepped aside to allow Gwaine to enter the chambers. But Sir Gwaine was not the only visitor. There was someone else with him, and Merlin had to blink his eyes several times to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"Mother?" he finally managed to choke out, his throat still extremely sore.

In an instant, Hunith was at Merlin's side, hugging him close to her as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered, tears streaming down her face now.

Merlin felt as though he were dreaming. He couldn't believe it. After everything, all the worrying, all the waiting, he couldn't believe that his mother could possibly be here right now.

"How?" was all he could manage to say.

It was Gwaine who answered. "Arthur sent me to Yelrik."

"What?" Merlin whispered pulling away from his mother's embrace to get a good look at her face. His own eyes were now watering with tears.

"I escaped into the forest with some others when the fires broke out," Hunith explained. "We stayed hidden for a time before making our way back to the village. I was helping to treat the wounded when Sir Gwaine arrived."

Merlin turned to Gwaine then. "Thank you," he said.

Gwaine smiled. "Anything for a friend. 'Course, I suppose the princess deserves some of the credit, too. It _was _his idea to send me there."

Merlin nodded as he pulled his mother into another hug. He would have to thank Arthur later.

* * *

It was a few days before Merlin was finally cleared to leave the physician's chambers. He hurried through the castle, in desperate need of some fresh air. The last few days, he had been fussed over so much by both his mother and Gwen to the point that he had begged Gaius to let him go out this morning on his own.

He was tired of lying in bed all day. Of course, he had had plenty of visitors. Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine came around often enough. And Gwen had turned into his second mother. But Merlin was ready for things to get back to normal. It had been quite a while since they had been.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned around at the familiar voice. "Nicholas. What are you doing here?"

The young boy shrugged. "Just going for a walk. I got a job in the kitchens!" he said excitedly.

Merlin smiled. "That's great, Nicholas. But what about your family back in Varelia? Won't they miss you?"

Nicholas shook his head. "I don't have a family. It's just me."

"Oh," Merlin said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was really young when my parents died. I don't remember them at all."

"I see," Merlin replied.

"So you can really see again? Perfectly?" Nicholas asked excitedly.

Merlin smiled. "Yes. Perfectly."

"I'm glad," Nicholas said.

Merlin laughed. "Me, too."

* * *

After a long climb up the tower, Merlin reached the battlements and gazed out over the city of Camelot. The sun was making its way up over the morning sky, casting its light on everything down below. Merlin quickly decided that he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He would need to come up here more often. Just to make sure that he never took such a view for granted.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" came a voice from behind Merlin.

Merlin smiled. "It's beautiful." He listened to the footsteps of the King as he came closer.

Arthur sighed as he reached Merlin's side and gazed off in the distance, towards the sun. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you in the last few days. There's just been so much to do and-"

"I know," Merlin said, cutting him off.

Arthur nodded. "Well I went to Gaius' this morning to see if you were awake and apparently I had just missed you."

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I figured that if _I _had lost my eyesight and then gotten it back, this would be the first place _I'd_ come. So I could take it all in. See as much as I possibly could at once."

Merlin smiled as Arthur managed to voice his own thoughts exactly. He wanted to see everything.

"Thank you for sending Gwaine out to find my mother," Merlin said then.

"I told you I would do everything I could to find her."

The two of them stood in silence for a minute before Arthur continued to speak.

"What happened in the stables, Merlin? What were you doing there?"

Merlin sighed. He knew this had been coming, and he had thought about what he was going to say. And in the end, he had decided on the truth. Mostly.

"I knew I had to confront her," he said truthfully. "Once everything went dark, I realized that I was the only one who _could._ I knew how to find my way around in the dark. Nobody else did."

"Merlin, that is the _stupidest _thing I have ever heard in my entire life. What did you expect to do when you found her?"

Merlin shrugged, knowing that this was where he would have to change part of his story. "I don't know. I didn't have much of a plan really. I think I took her by surprise, though. She dropped her coin into the flames and the next thing I knew, she was screaming."

The expression on Arthur's face was one of complete shock. "You can't be serious," he said incredulously.

Merlin just shrugged again.

"_Idiot!_ Never do that again!" Arthur nearly shouted.

"What? Run into a building where a crazy sorceress is lurking and waiting to set the place on fire? I'll try to keep that one in mind." Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed. "I'm serious, Merlin. Sorcery is an extremely dangerous thing. It's not something to be messed with."

"I know," Merlin said quietly.

They stood together in silence for a while longer before Arthur took his leave, patting Merlin on the shoulder before he went. "Can I expect you back at work tomorrow then?" he asked.

Merlin nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Because you need to polish my boots again. You did a terrible job on that last pair."

Merlin snorted. "Sorry, _Sire. _I'll see what I can do to fix it."

Arthur gave Merlin a gentle shove before leaving then, and Merlin was left alone once again with his thoughts.

_"Your precious king would never accept you if he knew the truth, and you know it."_ The sorceress' words echoed in his mind.

Merlin sighed. Once again, sorcery had been the cause of the loss of innocent lives. With every new magical threat that came their way, it seemed that the possibility of Arthur _ever_ accepting magic was slipping farther and farther away.

Maybe he would just have to tell him, Merlin thought. Explain to Arthur that not all sorcerers and sorceresses were evil. _Show _him. The King was his friend. He would listen.

Wouldn't he?

Merlin shook his head. It wasn't time to reveal his secret to Arthur. Not yet. He didn't think either of them were ready.

Someday they would be.

Just not today.

And with that thought in mind, Merlin turned back towards the sun, smiling as he felt the warmth of its rays on his face and arms, and as he took in the sights of everything its light touched.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I cannot believe that this story is complete. This has been such an amazing experience. I never expected to get so much encouragement and support for something that I'd written. It's been completely overwhelming.**

**This story almost didn't happen. At least, I almost decided not to write it down. I was just going to keep it to myself as I do with all the other stories my brain is constantly coming up with. I'm really glad now that I decided to share it.**

**I'm probably going to take a short break from writing. I feel exhausted after this story. I've never written anything at such a fast pace before. But knowing my brain, I'll have a new story attacking my mind in no time. So I'll probably be back soon.**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you one last time for everything. For all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. And most of all for just taking the time to read my story. It really means a lot to me. It's been really fun getting to show you all a little bit of what goes on in my head on a daily basis.**

**So anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Until next time! :)**


	37. Sequel

**Hello, everyone! I just have a quick announcement to make. **

**I have decided to write a sequel for this story, and it is called To Be Your Servant.**

**The Prologue has already been posted, so if you are interested, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

** Thank you for all the continued support,**

** -KnightOwl17**


End file.
